The Lady And The Vagabond
by Domiino
Summary: Que pasaría si a partir de un robo del cual no fue responsable, tuviera la oportunidad de reencontrarse con cierto muchacho y a la vez compartir un momento muy especial con su Ama? Final!
1. 1873

No podía decidirme, otra vez el 'lo publico o no lo publico?' pero gracias al apoyo de mi 'hermanito' Cuate, a quien le agradezco por decirme que la historia estaba excelente (aunque creo que el excelente fue demasiado), me dio ánimos y decidí mostrársela a ustedes. Otro problemilla que tuve, fue dividir los capítulos, ya que los escribí 'pegados' por lo tanto no se si sea correcto dividirlos así... **Aclaro que escribí esto, basándome un poco en el Tomo Nº3 de Blood , así que tendrá bastantes spoilers, conste que yo avise!**

**Antes de pasar a la historia, gracias a:** .Ayla'Cello., Ginytah, Serenatsukinochiba, Sofix, More-Chan, SayaD69, Princess1saya, MilukaxD, Sesrena, Chioryuchiha y a los que lo leen... En fin! gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que me han dejado review en Chocolate! n.n!

_

* * *

_

_Año 1873_

La feria que se presentaba en ese lugar, estaba siendo todo un éxito, a pesar del frió casi insoportable, la mayoría de la gente la pasaba genial. Luces, colores, música, baile, bebida, comida, fiesta.

Una pareja bailaba animadamente, mientras el público le lanzaba dinero. Mas tarde, reemplazando a la pareja, un niño apareció en centro de todo. Vestía solo una camisa de mangas cortas y unos pantalones en las mismas condiciones. Peleaba por no temblar de frió, pero le resultaba imposible.

El hombre de la pareja que anteriormente estuvo bailando, lo acompaño con música. El chico sentía dolor en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, debido al helado viento que lo empujaba de aquí para allá. Se veía tan delgado.

Pero no se rindió, con el tiempo, aprendió que al bailar mantenia la temperatura, manteniéndose así tibio, aunque sea por unos momentos. Sus hermosos ojos, que iban desde el tono gris al azul, conquistaban a todo espectador.

La actuación llegaba a su fin, pero el muchacho tropezó y cayó, golpeando su rostro fuertemente contra el helado suelo. La gente se marcho de a poco, no les importaba mucho el pobre joven, solo era un artista.

-Si serás torpe Haji! Lo has arruinado!-

El hombre lo tomo de la camisa, arrastrándolo para 'ayudarlo' a ponerse en pie. Le dio una bofetada, dejando su mejilla roja debido al golpe. Haji trato con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban, amenazando con dejar escapar las lágrimas. Fijo su vista en la mujer, quien juntaba el dinero con indiferencia, nunca decía o hacia nada para detener a su marido.

-Hoy no vas a cenar- lo reto con voz severa –y dormirás afuera!-

Haji salio de la tienda, tiritando de frió. Se dirigió donde los caballos, recostándose sobre la alfalfa. Allí, dejo escapar las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo. Le dolía el estomago, se moría de hambre, bueno, no se podía quejar, tenia alfalfa.

En la tienda, la pareja discutía sobre el 'futuro' de Haji. El hombre se sentía furioso, el niño siempre terminaba tropezando en el último momento y arruinaba todo.

-He escuchado algo sobre… Un Zoológico o algo así. Dicen que compran sirvientes... Y nosotros necesitamos dinero-

-Podría ser, de todas formas, Haji ya no nos sirve- suspiro el Hombre –mañana iré a Burdeos, me dijeron que un tal Amshel los compra-

_Burdeos, 'El Zoológico' 1873_

-Escapo de nuevo…?-

Un joven de no más de 14 años, salía corriendo de la mansión Goldshmidt. Parecía entre aterrorizado y enojado. Llevaba una gran maleta en su mano derecha, la cual dejo caer después de que dos mayordomos lo detuvieran bruscamente.

-Lo lamento por él, pero no puede salir de aquí con nuestros secretos, tendrá que colaborar con el 'tratamiento'… Amshel, busca rápido un reemplazante-

-Como digas, Joel-

Amshel partió en un carruaje esa misma tarde. Le informaron sobre una pareja de artistas, que tenia un negocio para él.

Cruzó una carreta, muy descuidada de hecho, que lo detuvo. Vio a un hombre delgado y alto que lo saludaba con la mano, en la parte trasera, una mujer de ojos claros lo observaba con indiferencia. A su lado, se encontraba el joven Haji.

-Buenas tardes, señor Amshel- lo saludo el hombre –Aquí esta el muchacho…-

La señora empujo sin delicadeza al niño y este sin poner resistencia se acerco a Amshel quien lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-Muy delgado- suspiro –Pero de algo servirá… Tome-

Amshel le alcanzo una canasta. Una canasta con trozos de pan y algo de dinero, que el hombre alto tomo y observo con 'felicidad', la mujer ni se inmutaba.

Haji observo al 'desconocido' y luego a la pareja que lo tenía. No dudaron ni un momento en cambiarlo por un miserable trozo de pan.

-Como te llamas?-

-Haji-

El señor robusto lo invito a subir al carruaje. Él obedeció sin chistar, acomodándose sin mirar hacia fuera, seguramente le dolería esa imagen.

Se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje, con los puños ligeramente apretados. Amshel lo estudiaba fríamente, ese seria el 'novio' de Saya.

El muchacho, al bajar, se maravillo ante tal escena. Enormes portones, animales, flores, una gran mansión, y mucho, pero mucho verde. Amshel lo llevo al interior, para presentarlo ante Joel.

Joel lo recibió amablemente con una sonrisa. Se presentaron mutuamente y le dio un traje, porque debía verse bien para presentarse a su 'dueña'.

El anciano, ya que se veía bastante mayor, lo acompaño hasta quedar frente a una puerta, a la cual golpeo suavemente, dos veces.

-Saya…-

-Que sucede Joel?-

-Te he traído un nuevo sirviente- respondió, ingresando con Haji a la habitación.

-Uno mas?- Se quejo la joven.

Haji sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Aquella joven de nombre Saya, sostenía un violonchelo y en la otra mano su correspondiente arco. Aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue su delicado rostro, que ahora tenía una expresión de molestia al verlo, pero eso la hacia ver mas hermosa aun. Tenía un largo vestido de un rojo profundo, con decorados en rojos más suaves. Para completar esa _obra de arte _su largo cabello oscuro le daba una imagen más infantil.

-Preséntate- le ordeno Joel.

-So—Soy Haji-

-No me interesa… Pero tengo curiosidad, cuanto tiempo aguantaras?

* * *

Tengo una duda, en el manga, donde se ubica el Zoológico, lo llaman Burdeos, pero vi que en otros se le dice Burdeaux, supongo que es lo mismo, pero esta bien ponerlo como Burdeos o no es lo mismo? Esa duda me picotea la cabeza xD

Ah, sobre el titulo, pss no, no me gusta la película, pero me vino bien para la historia

Y Si, el capitulo es bastante corto, pero es solo para empezar... Ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer n.n!


	2. 1873 II

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a las dulces personitas que me han dejado review en el primer capítulo y gracias a los que la leen. Bueno, sin mas, el segundo capitulo...

* * *

_Primer día en El Zoológico._

-Te había dicho que trajeras todos los tipos de rosa que hubiera, no?-

-Pero estos son todos los que hay en el jardín y…-

-Hay mas!- lo interrumpió Saya –no veo una rosa azul aquí... Son mis favoritas-

-Nunca escuche nada igual- se quejo Haji –Pero estas…-

Se las ofreció, pero la joven se alejo de inmediato. Saya desvió la mirada y escondiendo sus manos lo reto:

-No las quiero, las rosas tienen espinas y yo no quiero lastimarme!-

Por el capricho de Saya, el joven Haji tuvo que salir nuevamente a buscar una rosa azul. Mientras tanto se alejaba de la mansión, se adentro en el bosque, donde encontró otros tipos de la ya nombrada flor. Se topo con una torre, cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, Amshel apareció con un sombrío rostro.

-Ah, señor Amshel…-

-Que haces aquí?-

-Estoy buscando rosas azules- respondió.

**-Aquí no hay… **la entrada a esta torre esta prohibida, no te acerques más-

Asustado, Haji se alejo del lugar a paso rápido, algo desilusionado por no poder conseguir las rosas azules.

* * *

La ventana de la habitación de Saya estaba entreabierta, se había escapado del hogar y ahora se encontraba en la 'torre prohibida', recostada contra la puerta de la parte mas alta, sonriente le contaba todo a su 'amigo' Gregori.

Gregori fue sirviente de Joel, que al descubrir ciertas cosas que sucedían en la mansión, Joel decidió encerrarlo para que no hablara. Claro que Saya desconocía todo eso.

_-...Entonces, le dije que buscara rosas azules!- _

_-Pero que buena idea Saya! Un sirviente no puede entrar aquí- respondió la voz del otro lado de la puerta. _

_-Claro! Nunca lo dejarían entrar aquí!- rió Saya_

_-Eres muy astuta Saya…Por qué… **No te deshaces de ese niño de una vez?**- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No encontraste rosas azules?- pregunto, indiferente –No necesito a un sirviente tan inútil… Vete de aquí-

- …tome-

Haji le entrego una rosa de las tantas que había en la pequeña mesa de la habitación de la joven. Ella la tomo y se dio cuenta de que no tenia espinas. Observo al chico y vio sus manos, heridas.

-Esto... lo has hecho tu?-

-Si, para que no se lastimara…-

Saya tomo otra rosa, comprobando que no tenía espinas. Tomo unas cuantas mas, y cuando tuvo todo el ramo entre sus brazos, aspiro profundamente. Algo que siempre había querido hacer.

-gra—gracias!- dijo, sonrojada.

El muchacho se quedo mirándola, como que si no creyera las palabras que escuchaba.

-Que?!-

-Nada... es la primera vez que me dicen eso…- respondió él.

-Por Dios… Pero que clase de vida tuviste?-

-Yo era un artista... Bueno itinerante…- respondió él –viajaba con mi madre y mi padre de una feria a otra para poder ganar dinero, y….-

Haji le relato algunas cosas de cómo era su vida antes de llegar al Zoológico. Todas esas cosas, le tocaron levemente el corazón a Saya, haciendo que sintiera un poco de lastima por él.

-es por eso que la vida aquí me parece un sue…-

-Ya me aburrí de las rosas! Ahora quiero que toques el violonchelo- le ordeno, entregándole el instrumento y unas notas –si puedes tocar bien esta pieza, puedo permitir que te quedes conmigo!-

Esa misma noche, luego de cenar, Saya, en su habitación, intentaba enseñarle a su 'sirviente' a tocar el chelo. Pero Haji era algo torpe aun, era la primera vez que intentaba tocar aquel instrumento.

-No, no y no- lo reto –ya te he dicho que debes hacerlo así y no así! El arco va perpendicular a las cuerdas-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada! Si vas a ser mi amigo, deberías poder tocar algo tan simple.

-Es una gran perdida de tiempo. Si se trata de cantar o bailar, ya me han enseñado lo suficiente-

-Entonces, puedes irte y volver por donde viniste-

Haji se levanto del asiento, molesto. Dejo el violonchelo a un lado, al igual que el arco. Se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo, apretando los puños de rabia y en parte de miedo. Miedo por lo que podría sucederle si salía de aquel lugar, sabia que seria estupido salir de allí, se moriría de hambre o de frió, o peor aun, podría caer en manos de sus padres otra vez, y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Qué pasa? Anda! Vete!-

-Bien! Haré lo que sea! Hasta ser su pareja en las noches, lo que sea! Después de todo, su gente simplemente me compro!-

Haji la observaba ofendido. Se sintió débil, cuando su mentón comenzó a temblar y los ojos se le nublaban, preparándose para dejar escapar las lagrimas. Ella solo lo observaba sorprendida.

-No me mires con esa cara!- la reto, desviando la mirada mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas –Tu tienes suerte! tu padre no te golpea, ni te recuerda a cada momento que eres torpe, duermes en una cama caliente, y no te alimentas de alfalfa!-

-No lo sabia…- se disculpo Saya, con un tono firme y acercándose a el.

La joven intento abrazar al chico, pero este se forzó, alejándose. Saya insistió suavemente, hasta que el joven se dejo abrazar, viendo que ella no tenia malas intenciones.

-Siempre que lloro... Joel me abraza y me dice que todo estará bien y me relajo... Que tal si lo intentas? Todo estará bien Haji, no te preocupes-

Haji se sentía mucho mejor al estar en sus brazos. Nunca nadie lo había abrazado con tanto cariño antes... Su madre, nunca lo había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Le tienes lastima?- _

_-No, no es eso… Es solo que… no lo se, pensé que no le haría daño a nadie darle otra oportunidad. Además, no parece mal chico- respondió la joven_

**_-Como es entonces? Que tiene que te agrada tanto?- _**

_-que te sucede Gregori? Por qué hablas tan fuerte?- pregunto algo incomoda._

**_-Recuerda a los sirvientes que tuviste hasta ahora!- _**_le recordó –debes deshacerte de el rápido!- _

_

* * *

_

-tienes que darle esto a la señorita Saya... es el 'medicamento' de hoy-

Una de las criadas le entregaba una copa con un líquido carmesí, se veía un tanto espeso y tenía un aroma extraño, mas Haji supuso que era mejor no preguntar.

-Entendido. La señorita Saya esta enferma?-

-Es algo sanguíneo… Es todo lo que sé- contesto ella –Haji… ten cuidado de no terminar siendo el 'alimento del diablo'…-

Algo perturbado, Haji se dirigió a la habitación de la Dama. Dejo la bandeja con la copa y el pañuelo en la mesa, pero sin querer, tiro algunos libros. Entre ellos había una revista.

-una revista femenina? Así que Saya lee estas cosas-pensó, leyéndola.

'_Combina muy bien con el cabello negro! Una peineta con una figura hecha de celuloide…' _

Se quedo un instante mirando la imagen que venia bajo el anuncio, pero tuvo que acomodar las cosas rápidamente, ya que escuchaba el sonido que los tacones de Saya producían al caminar, acercándose a la habitación.

Al entrar, le sonrió levemente, pero al recordar las palabras de Gregori, opaco su sonrisa en seguida. Haji se extraño un poco ante este gesto, tan cambiante.

Sin siquiera saludarlo, tomo el 'medicamento' y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

Haji suspiro profundamente y tratando de darse valor, tomo el violonchelo. Era orgulloso, lo sabia, pero no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Comenzó a tocar. No le importo que sonara terrible, no se detuvo. Saya comprendió que no quería rendirse.

La joven bufo, fingiendo molestia, pero una parte de ella se sentía feliz porque el seguía intentándolo. Se coloco detrás de su sirviente, tomándole las manos para guiarlo al tocar.

* * *

Apareció un nuevo personaje: Gregori!

Es el chevalier que aparece en el capitulo 17

En los próximos capítulos, voy a dar una explicación del por qué lo encerraron en aquel lugar.

Ojala les haya gustado! Hasta el próximo capitulo! n.n


	3. 1873 III

Tercer Capítulo! Muuchas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior! n.n 

_

* * *

_

_Algunos Meses después... _

Aun sentía el dolor en su mejilla, aun sentía las lagrimas surcar su rostro. El frió calándole hasta los huesos y la horrible sensación del dolor en su estomago por el hambre.

'_Torpe!' 'No vas a cenar, y dormirás afuera!' 'Haji ya no nos sirve' 'No eres mi hijo' _

-Haji… Haji, despierta!-

Haji se revolvió entre las sabanas una vez mas, para luego abrir los ojos. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces acostumbrándose a la luz y se dio cuenta de que a su lado, muy cerca de el, se encontraba Saya, quien le limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Por qué lloras?- le pregunto curiosa –Tuviste una pesadilla?-

-S—si… Pero que hace en….?-

Justo en ese momento, Joel escucho un portazo y luego vio a Haji que bajaba corriendo las escaleras, sonrojado, aun en pijama. Mas tarde Saya bajaba en las mismas condiciones, parecía enfadada.

-Que sucede Saya?-

-Ese Haji! Es un inútil! Le pido que me ayude a mudar de ropa y sale corriendo de la habitación con el rostro rojo!- se quejo la joven

Joel suspiro divertido, que inocente era Saya! Claro que Haji nunca había estado con una chica, en 'esas' condiciones, mucho menos le habían pedido que ayudase a alguien a mudar de ropa. Ambos eran tan inocentes.

Una vez llegada la tarde, el horario favorito de Saya para salir a recoger flores, Haji la espiaba por la ventana y al hacer esto, se distraía de su tarea principal: Armar su trenza, con la cual había estado peleando desde después del almuerzo.

Ya cansado de intentar armarla, salio para acompañar a su Ama. Ella se encontraba buscando flores muy sonriente, hasta que la presencia de Haji le llamo la atención.

-Que hace?- le pregunto el niño, sentándose en el césped.

-A Joel le gustan las flores, por eso estoy recogiendo algunas-

-Ah…- murmuro el joven. Mientras, un par de cabras se le acercaron, acosándolo (N/A: Ok, no xD) –Hey, Saya, venga…-

Intento acercarse, pero el animalito escapo asustado. Saya, algo dolida, lo reto diciendo que los animales no eran sus amigos y se fijo en que tenia el cabello suelto, seguramente se habría cansado de intentar peinarlo como quería.

-Siéntate- le ordeno una vez que estuvo cerca de él y Haji no protesto, obedeciéndole.

Jugó un largo rato con su cabello, comentándole sobre algunas cosas que había hecho en el día y Haji respondía tímidamente un 'si' con la cabeza. Aun después de poco tiempo de haber llegado, cuando ya eran amigos, se ruborizaba cada vez que la chica se le acercaba. No se acostumbraba, seguramente nunca lo haría.

Una vez que había terminado con su trenza, la joven sonrió y Haji se sintió feliz. Si Saya sonreía, para el, todo estaba bien, pero unos gritos provenientes del interior de la mansión atrajeron la atención de los dos jóvenes.

Amshel peleaba por sostener a un sirviente y este trataba de soltarse.

-Suéltame viejo! Son todos unos monstruos!- grito para luego dirigirse a Saya –Ah! Ahí estas monstruo asqueroso!-

Se libero del agarre del señor Amshel y se lanzo a correr hacia Saya. Se atrevió a levantar el puño, con un 'Te voy a matar!'. La joven, del susto no pudo moverse ni un milímetro, cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero el golpe nunca llego, Haji lo había recibido por ella y como el criado era mas alto y fuerte que él, lo tumbo a un lado. Y entonces, los sirvientes aprovecharon para sostenerlo entre todos.

-Haji!-

Este se sostenía el abdomen, le dolía bastante, pero al ver que el criado seguía en pie, se levanto rápidamente, protegiendo a Saya al colocarse delante de ella. El joven más fuerte, se soltó del agarre de todos nuevamente y se abalanzo contra el pequeño Haji.

-No! Haji!-

Obviamente, al tener ese cuerpo tan delgado, el que perdió la 'batalla' fue Haji. El criado fue llevado, difícilmente, a la habitación donde llevaban a todos los 'desobedientes'. El muchacho ojiazul, sentado en el suelo aun, se mordía el labio inferior y mantenía los puños apretados. Saya a su lado, preocupada, lo abrazaba intentando mejorar su estado.

-_…no pude hacer nada!- _

La Dama lo ayudo para que pudiera ponerse en pie, debía llevarlo a su habitación y una vez allí, lo recostó con cuidado de no lastimarlo más. 

-Debes descansar, Haji, trata de no moverte- le ordeno, sonriéndole, para después salir de la habitación. Buscaría a alguna criada para que lo curara.

En su lugar, Joel apareció en la habitación, preocupado y suspirando de cansancio. Había sido difícil tratar con el criado. No sabia como exactamente, pero sabia que el jovencito se sentía inútil por no poder ayudar.

-Señor Joel…-

-Siento todo esto, Haji…-

-No se preocupe- lo interrumpió, aun dolido –Yo…-

-Si?-

-Yo… Yo quiero ser mas fuerte!- dijo el joven con decisión –quiero ser mas fuerte para proteger a la señorita Saya!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez llegada la noche, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Saya, practicando algunos idiomas por orden de Joel. El muchacho aun se sentía culpable por no poder protegerla como es debido, pero Saya no hizo ningún comentario sobre el tema.

A pesar de ser mas joven, Haji dominaba el ingles a la perfección y esto a la Dama le molestaba.

-Esto es ridículo… No puedo creer que sepas mas ingles que yo! Tampoco se si creer que los extranjeros en las ferias te lo enseñaban-

-Puedo enseñarle…-

-Claro que no!-

-Mmm… I Will never leave you-

Saya se le quedo mirando como si hablara en chino. No era tan difícil, agradecía que no lo entendiera, sino se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida al ser tan 'cursi'

-Si quisiera que le ayude, lo entendería!-

Entre los dos se hizo un silencio incomodo, se peleaban con la mirada, pero Haji sabia que perdería, se sentía un tonto al ser tan débil por una chica, pero había decidido dedicar toda su vida de ahora en adelante, a ella.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir- le ordeno la Dama –Joel dijo que mañana iremos a dar un paseo….-

-Huh… un_ paseo_?-

Tal como había dicho Saya, al día siguiente partieron con Joel en un carruaje. La chica le había estado rogando por semanas que le permitiera salir a dar un paseo, ya que solo había salido de los límites de Zoológico unas pocas veces, pero Joel se negaba, no importaba si pataleaba, lloraba o le rogara que la dejara, el no le daría el si. Pero al parecer, lo pensó un poco y le dio el permiso, con la condición de que él mismo los acompañaría.

La joven emocionada observaba todo el paisaje que recorrían, a través de la ventana del transporte. Inquieta, se movía de un lado al otro viendo todo sin perder detalle, curiosa, alegre. Pero Haji solo se sentía incomodo, cada vez que Saya miraba por la ventana que daba a su lado, lo acorralaba contra la pared de este y no le agradaba que el señor Joel se riera disimuladamente al notar su sonrojo cada vez que hacia esto.

Se estaban acercando a la zona de las granjas, cuando se detuvieron de repente.

Joel se había descompuesto durante el viaje, por lo que tuvieron que parar, pero de todas formas decía que estaba bien y que se le pasaría en seguida. El chofer fue a una casa cercana, atravesando la granja, iría a pedir agua.

Mientras tanto, Saya estaba maravillada persiguiendo a una mariposa, la cual mas tarde fue atrapada por dos pequeñas patitas, lo que la asusto levemente, pero soltó una risita al ver al pequeño animal. Haji, la verla, se dio cuenta de que traía algo entre sus brazos y ese algo mordisqueaba alegremente una galleta.

-Que hace con ese gato, Saya?-

-Lo encontré por allí, no es tierno…?- lo sostuvo a la altura de su rostro y lo observo de cerca, miro a Haji, luego al gato y así un par de veces –Te voy a llamar… Haji!-

-Eh? Por que le pone mi nombre a un gato!?- pregunto molesto

-Es que tienen mucho en común- respondió –por ejemplo… La nariz!-

-Y que tiene que ver mi nariz con la del gato?- discutió tapándosela con las manos

-Además, los ojos de ambos son azules… El pelaje es negro al igual que tu cabello… Realmente tienen mucho en común!-

Haji no se sentía muy feliz por aquello, por que tenia que ponerle su nombre a un gato? Hasta llego a sentir celos del gatito, al ver como se acomodaba entre los brazos de su Ama, listo para echarse una siesta. El felino abrió levemente uno de sus ojos y le hizo burla al niño, luego volvió a acomodarse en su lugar y de una manera poco inocente ronroneo.

-Que gato mas…!- Se quejo el chico, tomando al gato por el cuello.

-Haji!-

-Que?-

-Le hablo al gato… Perdona a este niño, Haji- se disculpo Saya, tomando nuevamente al animal, mientras el pobre chico se quedaba en un rincón.

Lamentablemente, para Saya, Joel no le permitió que se quedara con el gatito. Pataleo, rogó, sollozo, hizo de todo para convencerlo, pero no lo logro y termino dejándolo en el lugar donde lo dejo.

Decidieron volver, ya que el señor Joel se encontraba un poco débil. El gatito Haji insistía con seguir a la chica, hasta que ella se despidió al entrar al carruaje. Dieron la vuelta, pero a los pocos minutos de viaje, sintieron que algo dio contra las ruedas. Haji fue el primero en bajar, pero no le agrado lo que vio por ello no permitió a su Ama salir, con la excusa de que había sido una rama de algún árbol en su camino.

Claro que Saya no era tonta, y supo que le había pasado algo al gatito que había encontrado, ya que Haji insistía tanto en que no saliera. Pero no dijo nada, paso todo el viaje de vuelta en silencio.

Al llegar al Zoológico, entro rápidamente, y subió a su habitación sin decir nada. Joel se preocupo y le pidió a Haji que averiguara lo que le sucedía, ya que seria más fácil que se lo dijera al niño. Haji golpeo suavemente la puerta, pidiendo permiso, pero no escucho ningún sonido proveniente del interior, por lo que decidió entrar. Vio que la joven se encontraba mirando hacia afuera, estaba lloviendo.

-Señorita Saya…?-

No obtuvo respuesta, ante esto, preocupado se acerco apoyando una mano en su hombro. La forzó un poco para que le mirara a los ojos y le rompió el corazón verla de esa manera. Se odio a sí mismo, por no saber que hacer o decir, para que se sintiera mejor, peor se sentía al ver que las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos no cesaban.

-Por qué llora?-

Que pregunta más estupida, tanto que hizo empeorar la situación y Saya bajo la mirada, sin dejar de llorar se tapo el rostro con las manos. Haji se arrodillo para poder retirarle las manos del rostro y secarle las lagrimas suavemente.

-No llore- le rogó –Le conseguiré otro…-

Era tonto llorar por un gato que a penas conocía, pero si le afectaba de esa manera a Saya, no le importaba si era tonto o no, le dolía verla así. Se sintió un poco indefensa y abrazo a Haji, tratando de sentirse un poco mejor. No era la primera vez que le abrazaba, pero se sentía diferente, esta vez, ella era la que lloraba.

-No importa- susurro ella –Si ya tengo al Haji original, para que querría otro?-

* * *

Yo quiero un gatito Haji! o.ó! Waa adoro hacer llorar a los personajes xD

Ah, MIICAA el manga en español se puede conseguir en los foros de MCAnime n.n bah el de 5 tomos, quizás los demás también estén allí

Hmm bueno, no hay mucho mas que decir, ojala les haya gustado! n.n


	4. 1880

Ha llegado el momento que todas esperaban! Haji crecidito y bonito xD

_

* * *

_

_Año 1880_

No parecía verdad, pero ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que el _Vagabundo _conoció a la _Dama. _El niño, ya era casi un hombre y si de joven se veía tierno y apuesto, de mayor ni les cuento.

Sus ojos ya eran más oscuros, su voz más grave que antes, y estaba mas alto, pero aun seguía usando trenza. Con el paso de los años y la educación que Joel, con la ayuda de Saya, le brindaba se había convertido en un joven respetuoso y muy educado, fiel a la servidumbre tanto del Señor Joel, como de la Señorita Saya.

Obviamente, ya no se comportaba de esa manera arrogante y orgullosa, cumplía todas y cada una de las ordenes de su 'Ama' sin chistar.

-Creciste… Como puedes ser mas alto que yo?!-

-No tiene caso… Es que usted es una chica- reía el Joven Haji.

-_Hm! Hasta hace poco… todavía era un niño- _

Una mañana, Haji se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre. Aprovechando esa situación, se encamino a la cocina, planeaba revolver en todas partes, esperando a encontrar su mayor debilidad, el dulce chocolate (Les parece conocido? xD). Pero al llegar allí, desistió de su idea al encontrarse con la señorita Saya.

-Haji! Buenos días-

-Buenos días, señorita Saya- saludo él, amablemente –Ha descansado bien?-

-Uhm… En realidad, hace días que no puedo dormir bien- respondió, apenada.

-Será que tiene algún miedo?-

-No! Claro que no! Por favor Haji, como podría tener miedo?- rió falsamente –Debe ser por esa siesta que me permití hace unos días, seguramente me arruino el sueño-

Haji no le creyó mucho, pero no podía contradecirla, por lo tanto no agrego nada mas. Le sirvió el desayuno a su Ama, como todos los días y espero pacientemente cerca de la salida, debía darle su espacio. A Saya no le molestaba aquello, pero se sentía un poco mal al ver a Haji de esa manera, seguramente seria incomodo. Claro que él se había negado todas las veces que ella lo invitaba disimuladamente a que se sentara y olvidara por un momento esa postura.

Más tarde, al terminar con el desayuno, Saya salio a recoger algunas flores para Joel, acompañada de su fiel sirviente. Se aburrió fácilmente, como siempre, y decidió pasear un poco por los alrededores del Zoológico. Haji se negó, diciendo que no era muy seguro, pero nada se le podía negar a Saya y el estaba dispuesto a cumplir todo lo que ella quisiera, aunque al principio dijera que no.

En uno de los tantos espacios que había en el Zoológico, se encontraban los dos, discutiendo como de costumbre.

-Pero yo quiero ir allí-

-Pero yo le digo que no es muy seguro-

-Tu eres mi sirviente! Debes hacer todo lo que yo te digo- lo reto la chica.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero sirviente o no, debo cuidarla-

Y fin de la discusión! Saya quería ir a la torre donde encerraban a los 'castigados'. Pensaba que era momento de presentarle a su amigo, Gregori. Pero Haji, sin saber nada sobre él, le decía que no era seguro, los criados allí podrían ser muy agresivos aunque estuvieran encerrados.

Viendo que si volvían se aburriría, decidió seguir paseando hasta dar con un pequeño bosque, al cual la Dama insistió en explorar. Al principio Haji se negó, pero con tanta insistencia, termino aceptando y así ingresaron a dicho lugar.

-Tenga cuidado!- advirtió sosteniéndola, evitando así que cayera al haber tropezado.

Saya, algo ruborizada se separo de el rápidamente y siguió caminando a paso firme. El interior del bosque se parecía mas a una noche tenebrosa que a un día soleado. Ante esto, la Dama no se sentía nada feliz, sino que temblaba levemente de miedo y sostenía fuertemente la manga de la camisa de Haji.

-Si siente miedo y lo desea, podemos regresar-

-No! Sigamos!- se negó Saya, orgullosa

Haji suspiro, como podía ser tan orgullosa y caprichosa, pero eso, era lo que mas le encantaba de ella. En todos esos años, nunca se atrevió a decírselo, como podría? El solo era un sirviente, podría decirse que también era solo un 'paquete' que fue recogido de la calle…

Tras caminar otro rato mas, dieron con lo que parecía un campo que hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos conocía muy bien. La gente presente en aquel lugar, trabajaba el terreno, algunos se encargaban de los animales. La mayoría se sorprendió al ver a los dos jóvenes aparecer allí y comenzaron a murmurar, señalando a Saya, quien se sentía incomoda y un poco asustada bajo todas esas miradas. Como si se sintiera mas tranquila, agarro nuevamente la manga de su amigo, cosa que ya tenía como costumbre.

-Seria mejor volver, Saya- sugirió el joven.

Saya acepto rápidamente, pero su 'escape' no fue posible. Una de las señoras se había caído en un intento de trasladar unos baldes con agua, Haji le pidió a su Ama que esperara un segundo, seria cruel no ayudar a la pobre anciana.

-Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, gracias joven- murmuro la señora.

Al verlo, quedo totalmente congelada, en su rostro se formo una expresión de sorpresa y miedo a la vez. Pero Haji no pudo distinguirla muy bien, una capucha la cubría. Se alejo como si de un choque eléctrico se tratase.

-Segura? Se siente mal?- pregunto algo extrañado por su reacción

-Oh, no es nada, no es nada- sonrió –Estoy bien, te agradezco la ayuda…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos días después, Haji había decidido olvidar todo el asunto porque no tenia sentido darle tanta vuelta. Ahora tenia otro problema, su Ama insistía con ir a la torre 'prohibida', y el estaba seguro de que era peligrosa, sino como seria prohibida? Pregunto a la Dama por qué insistía tanto con ir a ese lugar, y ella respondió triunfantemente que si iban, lo averiguaría. Él supuso que quizás ya había visitado la torre, cosa que ella negó rápidamente.

Haji se quedo mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Saya se sonrojara. Al pasar unos segundos, ya no aguanto y haciendo una mueca de enfado desvió la mirada.

-Esta mintiendo-

-No! No estoy mintiendo- lo reto

-Si, esta mintiendo- contradijo él –Se le nota en el rostro, se pone nerviosa y se sonroja-

-Eh?! Claro que no es por eso!- se defendió –Y no te quedes mirándome! Vamos al lago!-

Haji suspiro, siguiéndola hasta el lago, y la observo al caminar. Por más infantil que fuera, no dejaba de ser una chica dulce, graciosa y que se preocupaba por los demás. No entendía porque los criados la evitaban tanto, y eso a Saya le dolía, aunque fingiera no saber nada.

-Hey Haji! Por aquí!-

La voz de su Ama lo saco de sus pensamientos, acercándose donde ella. Se sentaron juntos, ambos mirando el lago.

Saya, al sentir tal cercanía con su sirviente, comenzó a sentirse incomoda. Lo observaba en silencio, había cambiado mucho, no solo físicamente, sino que también en su forma de ser. De niño, en los primeros años, era miedoso y arrogante, pero al pasar el tiempo, la miedosa fue ella y él, el valiente.

-Sucede algo?-

Ahora, Haji le devolvía la mirada y ante esto, ella volvió la vista al lago, avergonzada. El joven se extraño ante tal acción de su Ama, pero supuso que era mejor no preguntar. Saya se levanto algo molesta por lo sucedido anteriormente y se acerco al agua.

-Espere Saya! No se acerque tanto-

-No me voy a morir por acercarme al agua- se quejo la chica

Él se acerco a la Dama, mientras esta se inclinaba levemente para tocar el agua y como el día anterior había estado lloviendo cualquiera se podía resbalar. He ahí el resultado de la caída de Saya, quien se agarro del brazo de su sirviente, que también cayo empapándose así los dos.

Saya, mientras seguía mojando a Haji, reía alegremente y él se sentía el chico mas afortunado al tenerla así de feliz frente a el.

-Le dije que tuviera cuidado, debería escuch…. PERO SAYA! QUE ESTA HACIENDO?-

-Que crees? No puedo andar con esta ropa mojada- se quejo ella, mientras Haji se daba la vuelta, ruborizado –Que pasa?-

-No debería hacer eso! Mucho menos frente a un hombre-

-Quien me ayuda a mudar de ropa?- rió la joven –También deberías quitarte la ropa mojada o te vas a enfermar-

-No se preocupe por mi, lo haré en la casa, pero por ahora vuelva a vestirse!-

Saya intentaba convencer al ruborizado Haji, mientras este se negaba, escapando hacia la mansión. Después de explicarle lo que sucedió a Joel, cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación, para poder cambiarse las ropas empapadas.

Por que había actuado de esa manera? Siempre le ayudaba, por que ahora quería evitarlo a toda costa?

-Basta Haji…- se reprocho así mismo.

Luego de discutir un rato, como era normal, volvieron a salir para adentrarse en los jardines del lugar. Saya adoraba recostarse en el césped y aspirar hondo para sentir su aroma, mientras Haji utilizaba aquello de excusa para poder contemplar en silencio a su Ama.

Seguía pensando lo mismo de siempre: Por qué los criados actuaban de esa forma cuando de ella se trataba? Bueno, quizás era caprichosa y a veces algo egoísta, pero quien no lo es? Tampoco se puede ser perfecto. Además, ella era una buena chica, a veces torpe, pero aquello podía ser una virtud o una buena oportunidad a veces.

Al estar distraído no se dio cuenta, hasta que vio a Saya estirada en el suelo. Se levanto preocupado y casi corriendo se acerco a ella, seguramente había estado jugando y se cayo.

Saya escondió sus manos de su sirviente, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa y asegurarle que estaba bien. Haji le repitió que debía tener más cuidado, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y al hacerlo la atrajo a su cuerpo, inconsciente o quizás conscientemente.

Ante esto, Saya se sonrojo fuertemente, manteniendo sus manos y parte de su rostro contra el pecho de Haji, mientras el la sostenía en un abrazo… O algo parecido.

-Se encuentra bien?-

No podía escuchar nada, solo sentía la fortaleza de su pecho, cosa que le sorprendió ya que el era bastante delgado. Pero sentía algo más y aun no caía en que era. Donde estaba su mano derecha? Claro, ya sabía que era ese 'algo'

Era la mano de Haji en algún lugar 'prohibido' de su cuerpo. Ambos se dieron cuenta, pero Saya fue mas rápida, encajándole un fuerte golpe con el puño, que lo dejo boca abajo en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho! Perdóname Haji!- dijo, arrepentida y agachándose para estar a la altura del joven –Haji…?-

Lo pinchaba con una ramita, le daba palmaditas en el rostro, pero nada. No estaba muerto, pero de todas formas ella se sentía terrible, lo había golpeado muy fuerte, lo aceptaba, pero no aceptaba el 'manoseo'

-Que hago…?-

Miró a su alrededor, asustada, pensando en que podía hacer porque no tenia ni la menor idea. Entonces, recordó el campo de los criados, y en su mente apareció la imagen de la señora que su sirviente había ayudado días atrás. Corrió a dicho lugar, tratando de ubicar a la señora, no le importo que los demás presentes la persiguieran con la mirada, lo más importante ahora era Haji.

-Señora!-

La anciana se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada al ver que Saya se le acercaba corriendo, ante esto, decidió que era mejor escapar. Rápidamente, como sus pies se lo permitirán, trato de escabullirse.

-Espere! Solo necesito agua, es para mi amigo!- le explico –esta inconsciente-

Al escuchar eso, rápidamente se acerco a la joven con dos baldes de agua, sorprendiendo a Saya ante tal rapidez. Ambas se dirigieron hasta donde yacía el joven Haji, inconsciente.

-Que le sucedió?-

-Lo golpee por accidente- respondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Señora… me incomoda llamarla así… como se llama?-

-Puede llamarme Cho- respondió, humedeciendo el rostro de Haji.

La mayor se levanto diciendo que debía buscar más agua, ya que había perdido bastante en el camino, así que le pidió a la chica que cuidase de Haji mientras tanto. Observaba a su amigo y sentía mas culpa aun, su mejilla estaba roja e inflamada, justamente, recordó que cuando era mas pequeña una vez ella se había lastimado levemente, pero le dolía aquel pequeño golpe, entonces Joel tomo su pequeña mano y la beso con dulzura, diciéndole que con eso sanaría en seguida.

Haji llevaba un buen rato consciente, pero quería ver lo que su Ama hacia o lo que decía sobre él. Después de que Cho desapareció, el ya estaba bastante despierto. No se esperaba lo siguiente, por qué Saya se había colocado sobre el? Por que ahora apoyaba sus manos a cada lado de su rostro? Por que se estaba acercando? En ese momento, sintió que los suaves labios de su Ama se posaban dulcemente sobre su mejilla adolorida.

-Perdóname Haji…- murmuro a su oído –No debí haberte golpeado tan fuerte... pero te lo merecías por pervertido!-

Haji rió por dentro, aun con dolor en su mejilla pero sin olvidar aquel beso. Algunas veces sentía que tenía razón, la torpeza de Saya en algunos casos, podía ser una virtud. Para cuando Cho regreso, el muchacho ya estaba mejor, despierto y sonriente. La anciana intento escapar en ese momento, pero Haji insistió en agradecerle de alguna manera.

-No es necesario joven, debo volver a mi trabajo-

Él intento verle el rostro escondido bajo la capucha, sin éxito. Le agradeció nuevamente, pero quedándose preocupado, la anciana tenia una tos horrible.

-Haji….- lo llamo, tirándole suavemente de la manga de la camisa –Lo siento…-

-No se preocupe, yo debería pedirle disculpas…- sonrió, sonrojándose levemente.

Ambos rieron, dándose cuenta de lo inocentes que eran todavía. Saya le relato como fue que Cho le ayudo, claro que omitió el detalle de aquel beso que le había dado creyendo que estaba inconsciente. Haji decidió que aquel era un buen momento para darle algo que quería entregarle hace tiempo, busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cuando iba sacar el objeto de dicho bolsillo, Saya lo interrumpió...

-Esa señora... Es extraña-

-Se me hace conocida…- suspiro Haji, desistiendo de su idea –Pero nunca logro reconocerla-

-Se llama Cho… Bueno, algo así….-

Haji se estremeció levemente, su rostro alegre cambio a uno triste, algo no estaba bien porque apretaba los puños. Se giro lentamente, para volver a la mansión seguido por la mirada de una preocupada Saya, algo confundida, la última vez que lo había visto así, fue esa noche que intentaba enseñarle a tocar el violonchelo.

-Sucede algo Haji?-

-Mariposas… No debe dejarse engañar, Saya, pueden ser hermosas y engañar con su belleza, pero por dentro son crueles y traicioneras, confunden con sus colores mas uno siempre es tan tonto de caer en el mismo truco…-

-Mariposas- volvió a decir –Eran sus preferidas-

La Dama se acerco rápidamente a el, pero Haji solo sonreía tristemente, tenía una vaga idea del por qué de ese cambio tan repentino, debió ser algo muy doloroso como para que se pusiera de esa manera. Esta vez, no atrapo su manga, sino que tomo su mano.

-Es una lastima- sonrió –Ahora que no puedo compararte con una…. Tendré que compararte con un pingüino!-

En eso tenia un poco de razón, en la mañana, cuando se levantaba llevaba el pijama blanco y negro. Durante el día, el traje negro y la camisa blanca. Lo mismo en la noche! Además, tenia algo que lo hacia ver encantador, justo como un pingüinito!

-Saya!- se quejo, fingiendo molestia.

-Pero si es verdad Haji! Siempre pareces listo para ir a un funeral, además… Eres adorable como uno!-

El muchacho rió, intentando esconder su sonrojo. Su mano se aferro mas fuerte a la de ella, no mucho, no quería hacerle daño.

-Si tuviera que compararla a usted, seria con un oso-

-Eh? Estas diciendo que como y duermo mucho?-

Saya se soltó de su agarre, adelantándose a Haji y le sacaba la lengua a modo de burla, al mismo tiempo que el sonreía y suspiraba alegre. No sabia como agradecerle todos esos pequeños gestos que hacia para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-_Muchas gracias, Saya_-

* * *

Awww no pretendía que me quedara tan dulce al final, pero bueno... Prefiero que salga así, a arruinarla con un lemon mal hecho… Quizás, solo QUIZAS, le ponga algo de 'eso' en alguna parte... Pero temo que lo voy a arruinar, así que ustedes deciden, si se atreven a aguantarlo así pobrecito e inocentito, bien, sino bueno que se le va a hacer P quedara mas sanito que una lechuga

Ah por cierto, Cho significa Mariposa :)

En fin! Ojala les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por los reviews y vivan la vida loca (? xD


	5. 1880 II

Este capitulo es un regalo de mi parte para ustedes por el dia de San Valentin :P Que lo disfruten n.n

* * *

Desde el momento en que abrió los ojos al despertar, Saya tenia la sensación de que ese día seria diferente a los demás, esperaba que ocurriera algo especial o fuera de lo común. Le pareció extraño el solo hecho de que ese día, Haji ni se había acercado para despertarla o para obligarle a salir de la cama a los tirones, espero cinco minutos más pero nada. Es mas, había estado actuando extraño desde hacia algunos días, después del pequeño 'accidente' 

-_Mariposas… Eran sus preferidas- _

Estuvo pensando mucho en eso también, pero sabia que era mejor no preguntarle, seguramente el se lo diría en algún momento. Dejo eso de lado un momento y se levanto de la cama, aun tenía un poco de sueño pero no le importo. Salio descalza, sintiendo un leve escalofrió por el helado suelo, y se acerco a la cocina sin hacer ruido.

-Haji…- murmuro

-Ah, Saya, disculpe! Lo olvide por completo… El desayuno, el desayuno-

-No hace falta- lo interrumpió –Joel ya me lo ha llevado, ya que estabas muy distraído...-

Haji suspiro, sintiéndose inútil, nuevamente se disculpo y le pidió a su Ama que le esperase en la habitación para ayudarle como todas las mañanas. Sin chistar, Saya obedeció sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Haji.

-Haji… Me haces cosquillas-

-Lo siento-

Cada vez que murmuraba aquello entre risas, tratando de disimularlo el seguía provocándole aquella caricia que le hacia reír hasta que su estomago no aguantaba mas y le dolía de tanta risa. Ya era grave, Haji actuaba de manera fría y cortante, parecía triste, eso le preocupaba bastante y debía hacer algo si no quería que su amigo siguiera así, por ello, interrumpió su tarea, alejando sus manos y se acerco mas a el, rodeando fuertemente su cintura con sus brazos, y no le importo si estaba o no completamente vestida, solo quería que el Haji de siempre volviera. El muchacho sonrojado intento separarla rápidamente de su cuerpo, sintiendo un escalofrió al sentir que ella se aferraba con mas fuerza.

-Lo escucho-

Se refería a su corazón, el que a pesar de latir normalmente, detrás de aquellos latidos decía 'me duele'. Era tan amargo el sabor, cuando el estaba triste, sentía como si Haji no fuera el mismo. Aprovecho la perdida de equilibrio de su amigo y lo empujo para que cayera sentado en su cama, mientras le tomaba el rostro con las manos y lo apoyaba contra su pecho, así esta vez, el escuchaba su corazón.

-Eh… Saya, que hace…?-

-Lo escuchas, no? Mi corazón, tus latidos y los míos son iguales, Haji... Laten al mismo ritmo- suspiro –pero parece que el tuyo esta herido-

El muchacho se sintió como un niño que hizo alguna travesura y fue descubierto, asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero no hizo nada para alejarse de ella. Pasaron largo rato en aquella posición, hasta que Haji decidió que era hora de terminar con su tarea de vestirla. Evito desviar la mirada hacia donde no debía pero al hacerlo, sus movimientos eran tan torpes que Saya tuvo que terminar sola. Se tomaron un momento para hablar sobre lo que Haji quería hacer. Sabía que debía hablar con Cho, ya que sospechaba que ella sabía ciertas cosas que el no. Sin esperar más, ambos se atravesaron el bosque para llegar a la señora, quien al verlos, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de esconderse.

-Espere! Necesito hablar con usted-

-Lo siento, Joven, no tengo tiempo- Acto seguido, comenzó a toser de una manera brusca que hizo preocupar al muchacho.

-Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, estoy bien… Ya no estoy tan joven para estas cosas- se quejo –Por que me persigue, joven Haji? Acaso le debo algo…?-

-No, nada de eso señora, solo quiero saber… Eh, como sabe mi nombre?-

Cho no le respondió, pensó en la posibilidad de escapar, quería hacerlo, pero no debía. Tenía que dejar de escapar de él, ella fue responsable de todas sus penas y lo sabia, incluso en ese momento lo era, sin embargo, sentía un miedo intenso, pero el pobre muchacho merecía saber la verdad. Se quito la capucha y Saya se sorprendió enormemente, al igual que Haji, al ver su rostro, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su sirviente! La mujer desvió la mirada, porque sabía que no podría ver al chico a los ojos, no después de todo lo que le había hecho.

-Lo siento mucho, Haji… Se que me odias, se que no hice nada por ti en todo ese tiempo, si te alejas lo entenderé, de todas formas no merezco tu perdón ni…-

-Madre!- Haji rodeo su pequeña figura con sus brazos, sonriente. La abrazo con tanto cariño, que hizo pensar a Cho que era solo un sueño egoísta -Como podría odiarte? No digas esas cosas nunca mas!-

Saya sonrió feliz, y al mismo tiempo, tristemente. Felicidad, Haji se había reencontrado con su madre, a quien adoraba. Tristeza, ahora que tenia a Cho alli, la olvidaría un poco. Debía dejarlos solos, seguramente tenían mucho de que hablar, y ella tenia que distraerse de alguna manera...

-Como fue que llegaste aquí, madre?-

-La verdad, no es una historia muy emocionante… Después de que te fuiste, no pude soportarlo, me escape de tu padre y….-

_Noche nublada, se veía poco y nada de todo en general. Sin embargo, un grupo de hombres con antorchas buscaba desesperadamente a una mujer, por órdenes de su propio esposo. Como todo codicioso, quería más y más dinero. Planeaba vender a su mujer, así como lo hizo con su hijo. Pero ella, fue mas lista y escapo antes de que efectuara sus planes. _

_-Si no la encontramos antes del amanecer, el señor se pondrá bravo- decía uno. _

_Siguieron buscándola, sin éxito, la mujer fue era mas rápida que todos ellos y no se detuvo, corrió y corrió, hasta que no pudo más y vencida, se dejo caer. Vio que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, estaba amaneciendo, pero no sabia donde se encontraba, en la noche todo es diferente a como se ve de día. Sentía que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo y termino por rendirse al sueño. Cuando despertó, se encontraba tendida en el suelo, contra el pasto y a su lado, una persona le observaba curiosa._

_-Al fin se despertó- murmuro el desconocido –Desde hoy trabajara como criada en este lugar- _

-Como has escuchado, no es muy emocionante. Jamás volví a ver a ese hombre, tampoco he podido agradecerle-

-…Y que paso con mi padre?- pregunto ansioso.

-No he escuchado nada de él, ni de sus amigos desde que me fui…-

-Te han tratado bien aquí?-

Cho suspiro sonriente, recordando todo lo que paso justo a aquel hombre que la hizo tan infeliz y la vida que paso en el Zoológico, no era todo lujo, pero por lo menos se sentía mas libre. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que volvería a ver a su hijo en sus últimos días. Sabia que estaba enferma, pero no se podía hacer nada, tampoco se lo diría a el, era muy pronto.

-Me han tratado de lo mejor… Oh por cierto, la señorita que estaba aquí, es tu prometida o algo parecido?- Pregunto de una manera picara.

-No, claro que no madre, yo soy solo un sirviente-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver! Pero como te sonrojas, estoy segura de que te gusta!-

-La señorita Saya es mi Ama y nada mas, madre, no insistas!- se quejo, sonrojado –Ella y el señor Joel me han cuidado desde que llegue a este lugar… Quizás por fuera, mi Ama parezca algo infantil, entre otras cosas, pero por dentro es…-

-Será una buena esposa y una gran madre!-

-A penas somos amigos y ya te haces toda la historia madre!-

Pasaron un largo rato charlando y discutiendo amistosamente, parecía mentira que todo eso del pasado hacia sucedido. Después de pedirle perdón varias veces a su hijo por no mover ni un dedo cuando su marido lo golpeaba, tuvo que volver al trabajo, ya que los demás criados así lo ordenaban. Haji no quería separarse de ella, deseaba seguir charlando con su madre, pero el deber estaba primero. Se despidió lentamente de ella, sabia que al día siguiente la visitaría otra vez, pero se le hacia largo el tiempo que debía esperar. Estaba emocionado, feliz, liviano, se sentía extraño, podía sonreír sin motivo alguno. Justamente, recordó a su Ama, le extraño un poco su comportamiento mientras estaba con su madre, bueno quizás fue su imaginación. La busco por los alrededores, hasta que finalmente la encontró, dormida. No tenia otra opción, debía despertarla, no seria bueno que por aquella siesta, no pudiera dormir de noche, pero le daba lastima, se veía adorable cuando dormía.

-Saya, despierte…-

-Lo siento, solo descansaba los ojos... Y tu madre?-

-A vuelto al trabajo- sonrió

Saya le devolvió el gesto, pero algo le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, tristeza acaso? Ver a Haji tan alegre le hacia sentir bien, pero a la vez sentía algo mas que le causaba dolor, bajo la mirada y nuevamente le dio la espalda al muchacho, pidiéndole que la dejara sola un momento, y el, suponiendo que era mejor no preguntar, obedeció. Una vez sola, emprendió camino hacia la torre, necesitaba hablar con Grigori. Subió corriendo, aguantando las lágrimas que quería dejar salir, por alguna razón que desconocía.

-…Yo te lo advertí, Saya, te dije que te deshicieras de el lo mas pronto posible-

-Lo se Grigori! Pero pensé que podría darle otra oportunidad, siempre ha sido un buen chico…-

-Y ahora? Te ha cambiado, ha cambiado a su Ama por su madre!- le reprocho –En tanto tiempo no se apareció en ningún momento, y ahora lo único que le importa es ella!-

-Pero… Tienes razón, no la ha visto en tanto tiempo… Y ahora que puede estar con ella… Gracias Grigori!-

-No! Espera Saya!- la llamo, sin éxito –Maldita sea!-

Ahora lo sabia perfectamente, sentía algo de celos hacia la madre de Haji, ya que ahora, ella recibía casi toda la atención pero sabia que su amigo no la había visto en años y aun después de todo, la quería demasiado y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible. Ella lo comprendía, sabía lo que es no saber nada acerca de tu madre en años, solo que en su caso, ni siquiera la conoció. Lo busco y cuando lo encontró, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo abrazo fuertemente. Haji se sorprendió ante tal gesto, fue tan repentino que ni tiempo a sonrojarse le dio. No sabía porque le abrazaba, sin motivo, pero la veía feliz.

-Me alegro mucho Haji!- le dijo, sonriente –Me hace muy feliz que hayas encontrado a tu madre!-

-Muchas gracias, señorita Saya- respondió, aun sorprendido.

-Quiero hablar con ella! Deseo conocerla mejor-

Lo tomo de la mano, haciendo que se sonrojara como siempre cuando hacia gestos como esos, y alegre comenzó a arrastrarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que alguien se acercaba a los dos. Aquella persona no era conocida para ninguno, pero se acercaba hacia su dirección. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia de ambos y miro con enojo a Haji. Era un hombre barbudo, delgado, desalineado y bastante mayor.

-Tu! Mocoso miserable, me has quitado a mi Saya!-

-Quien es…?- pregunto Haji, algo molesto por su actitud.

-Que? La señorita no te ha hablado de mi? Vamos, dile quien soy Saya…-

-Perdone, pero no…-

-Acaso no reconoces mi voz… Te lo he dicho, debes deshacerte de el!-

Saya sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero, ahora si reconocía esa voz. La había escuchado varias veces en la torre, aconsejándola, consolándola, reprochándole cada vez que le daba una 'segunda' oportunidad a su sirviente, era la voz de Grigori. Haji noto el miedo en los ojos de Saya y se coloco delante de ella, protegiéndola.

-Oh, no es adorable? El sirviente enamorado protegiendo a su Ama en peligro-

Grigori actuaba de manera arrogante y orgullosa, recordándole a el mismo de niño. Sus burlas ya lo estaban haciendo enojar y se acercaba cada vez mas, intimidándolos. Tenía intenciones de pelear, ya que preparaba los puños en alto, peor Saya le agarraba fuertemente la manga y en voz baja le rogó:

-Haji No le hagas daño, por favor! No quiero que peleen-

Mas tarde le pediría explicaciones, ahora debía arreglar aquello. Se arrepintió un poco de haber aceptado, después de recibir el primer golpe, su rostro se ladeo por la fuerza, pero no se retractaría, había prometido dedicar su vida entera a ella y cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos. Ante el golpe, Saya junto sus manos a la altura de sus labios, reprimiendo un grito.

-Que sucede? Me tienes miedo? Vamos, pelea como un hombre!-

-La señorita Saya me pidió que no te lastimara…-

Seguido de eso, otro golpe, otro, otro y otro mas. A pesar de que tenía las características de un adulto, mas llegando a un anciano, le estaba dando la paliza de su vida. Ahora permanecía en el suelo, lastimado, esperando el siguiente golpe, uno que no le devolvería, había hecho una promesa.

-YA BASTA!-

Grigori se detuvo fijando su vista en Saya, quien lo empujo, mirándolo con odio. El hombre sintió que se destrozaba por dentro, su Saya lo miraba con enojo, lo odiaba, seguramente lo quería bien lejos. Todo por culpa de un niñato que no sabía dar ni un golpe.

-Prefieres a este niño debilucho, antes que a mi!? Me conoces hace años, mas que este… Crees que nunca te traicionara?-

-Lo prefiero a el! Aun sin conocerlo del todo- respondió abrazando al joven herido.

El mayor gruño y preparo el puño para golpear a Saya, mientras ella cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto, escucho un disparo y vio a Grigori en el suelo. Una bala lo había alcanzado, pero de donde? Por un segundo se quedo mirando el cuerpo de Grigori, y luego miro a todos lados, buscando el responsable del disparo, pero no logro divisarlo. Ayudo a su sirviente a ponerse de pie, mientras pasaba unos de sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo llevaba a la casa, pero el quiso que se detuviera.

-Saya, por favor explíqueme…-

-Te lo explicare! Pero debemos curarte primero y….-

-Necesito saberlo- discutió –Quien era el? Por qué la conocía y de donde salio?-

-Su nombre es Grigori…-

-Como lo conoce?-

-Salía de mi cuarto a escondidas cada vez que podía e iba a la torre prohibida a hablar con el, nunca lo había visto, solo conocía su voz y sabia que lo encerraron en ese lugar porque había sido desobediente- le explico –Pensé que era mi amigo, en realidad, siempre fue mi único amigo al igual que tu…-

Haji suspiro y se quedo pensativo un momento porque sabia que eso no era todo, había mas detalles, pero por ahora se conformo con eso. Decidió no decirle nada sobre el tema a Joel, seguramente Saya tendría alguna otra razón para todo aquello, ahora entendía porque insistía tanto en ir a la torre. Decidió que era mejor entrar por la puerta trasera, para evitar que Joel los viera, ya se arreglarían con alguna excusa si preguntaba mas adelante. Lamentablemente, al entrar, se cruzaron con el anciano, quien los detuvo en seguida examinando a chico.

-No es nada, Joel, me caí y di unas cuantas vueltas, es todo-

-A mi no me engañas, esto no fue por una caída- Lo reto –Pero ya me explicaran, ahora llamare a un sirviente para que lo cure-

-Oh no Joel, yo lo haré- se apresuro Saya –_Después de todo es mi culpa...-_

Después de eso, Haji no pronuncio palabra alguna y mantenía la vista en cualquier punto evitando fijarla en Saya, quien se sentía culpable por ocultarle todo aquello al joven, sabia que el se había enojado, sentía una presión en el pecho y luchaba por contener las lagrimas. En su lugar, el muchacho se encontraba pensativo, evitaba fijar su vista en Saya porque sabía que se sonrojaría al instante. _"Lo prefiero a el…"_ Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un leve nerviosismo, pero lo olvido en el momento al escuchar un leve sollozo y volteo su rostro. No lloraba, pero le costaba no hacerlo.

-Saya…?-

-Haji perdóname!- le rogó, cerrando sus manos en puños –Sentí mucho miedo, no pude llamar a nadie, mi voz… no podía moverme! Por mi culpa…-

-No fue su culpa-

-Si, lo fue, debería haberte hecho caso… Mira como te ha dejado todo lastimado por mi culpa… Soy tan torpe que no me di cuenta, debería haberlo pensado mejor, si el estaba encerrado allí, era porque es peligroso! Y yo no….-

-Ya, tranquilícese-

Apoyo uno de sus dedos en sus labios callándola, mientras ella, no siendo capaz de aguantarlo, dejo que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Haji le sonrió levemente, acercándose para secárselas suavemente con el pulgar, no soportaba verla llorar, llegaba a odiarse al no saber que hacer o decirle para que dejara de sentir pena.

-Siempre he querido ser mas fuerte para protegerla, y me siento feliz de que no haya salido lastimada- le confeso -Debería dejar de llorar todo el tiempo por tonterías así Saya… Sabe que no soporto verla triste, así que por favor, deje de llorar-

* * *

Grigori, o lo que quedaba de el, seguía allí en el mismo lugar. Nadie vio, nadie escucho, nadie sabia nada, solo aquella persona que se acercaba lentamente con aire de enojo, furia. Aquel hombre levanto el cuerpo del que yacía sobre el suelo sin ninguna dificultad y bruscamente lo sacudió.

-Que te he dicho sobre salir de la torre?-

-Lo siento, pero tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos aquí, Amshel…-

Amshel lo 'asesino' con la mirada y sin piedad, lo golpeo con el puño. Un suave castigo a comparación de los demás por parte del ojiazul, este lo arrastro de vuelta a la torre, retándolo otra vez ya que había destrozado la cerradura de la puerta para poder salir de la prisión. Lo empujo dentro sin cuidado y cerro de un portazo.

-Ahora te vas a quedar ahí y no saldrás mas, a menos que yo te lo diga- le ordeno –Que haras si le sucede algo a Diva?-

* * *

Me gusto como quedo este capitulo! Es mas, ya tengo el siguiente y me ha gustado mas que este :P Creo que voy a empezar a subir los capítulos mas seguidos, porque se acerca la época de clases y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo en ese momento para publicarlos. En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior:) 


	6. 1880 III

Ehm... Perdón, en el capitulo anterior olvide avisar que cambie 'Gregori' por 'Grigori' Es que unos días atrás leí una biografía de el y aparecía como Grigori, así que bueno :P! Disfruten del capitulo n///n

* * *

Sonreía. Y otra vez, sonreía. Era como si cada vez que recordaba aquello, le dieran ganas de sonreír. Tímida, orgullosa, alegre y otras veces felizmente. Se sentía como un tonto enamorado de un imposible, pero poco le importaba, porque cada vez que recordaba esa frase, las esperanzas volvían a el.

_Lo prefiero a el! Aun sin conocerlo del todo_

Sentía, también, que había hecho un gran logro al 'ganarle' a Grigori, ya que seguramente, había sido un gran 'amigo' de Saya, pero el sabia que le temía a la oscuridad? que cuando sentía miedo le agarraba la manga de la camisa? que adoraba dormir hasta tarde? Le ponía algún apodo infantil como 'pingüinito' a él? No! Claro que no, al ser tan modesto no se atrevía a pensar que era mejor que Grigori pero muy por dentro lo sabia. Esa mañana, Saya había salido bajo la protección de Amshel, ya que lo había obligado a quedarse descansando en la cama, a pesar de que ya estaba completamente curado. Busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el objeto 'misterioso'. Tantas veces había tenido la oportunidad y no se atrevía a dárselo… Volvió a guardarlo y bostezo, de una manera lenta y silenciosa, el sueño le ganaba, se había desvelado un poco la noche anterior y se quedo dormido.

Por su lado, Saya, charlaba animadamente con la madre su sirviente. Había sido difícil convencer a Amshel que la dejara ir a aquel lugar, pero lo logro. Además, él le dijo que había encontrado el cuerpo y se imagino lo que había pasado, también le comento que un criado confeso que le había disparado al verlos pelear. No diría nada a Joel sobre sus visitas a la torre y le daría una excusa por lo del cuerpo, a cambio de que ella dejara de visitar la torre.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, señorita, pero… Que clase de relación tiene con Haji?- pregunto de una manera picara

-Con Haji? Solo somos amigos!-

-Oh, ya veo…-

Cho la estudio con la mirada, luego puso la mano en su mentón, como pensando algo fríamente y finalmente sonrió. Saya se extraño un poco al ver que la señora murmuraba cosas y reía levantando los brazos en una pose un tanto macabra, como esos villanos de los que leía en los libros, tramando algún plan para dominar el mundo.

-Es perfecta! Así debe ser la esposa de mi hijo y futura madre de mis nietos!-

-Eh… señora, esta usted bien?-

-Si, lo siento, me deje llevar- respondió tosiendo suavemente –ya no estoy tan joven…-

-Es de mala educación preguntar sobre otras personas pero… quisiera saber sobre el pasado de Haji-

Cho dejo de sonreír para modificar su rostro con una mueca que demostraba melancolía, acompañado de un triste suspiro. Se acomodo para poder hablar tranquilamente y prosiguió.

-Bueno… Haji no la pasó nada bien de niño, muchas veces pasaba hambre y dormía fuera de casa. Pero siempre ha sido un chico excelente, no se quejaba nunca, no lloraba cuando su padre lo golpeaba… No es por exagerar, pero lo golpeaba tan fuerte que le dejaba la marca de los dedos o los nudillos en la mejilla… Siempre creí que Haji me odiaba porque yo nunca decía o hacia nada para detener los golpes… Aun sigo sintiendo culpa, es algo imperdonable. Veo que es un buen muchacho, se nota que los quiere mucho, me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, en especial de usted…-

La joven se avergonzó un poco de aquello, que diría Haji sobre ella? La curiosidad la mataba, pero no quería que se notara el interés que tenia al querer saberlo. Mientras, Cho seguía contando algunas cosas sobre la infancia de Haji…

-Recuerdo que le tenia cierto miedo a las chicas- rió la mayor –Nunca he sabido el por qué… Tampoco se me ha ocurrido preguntarle…-

-En serio?- sonrió, pareciéndole aquello gracioso –Pero por qué me cuenta algo tan personal… Es decir…-

-Aproveche querida! Haji es muy tímido como para contárselo! Además quería saber sobre el, no?- sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario pero Saya ya no pudo aguantar mas la tentación y finalmente le pregunto, que era lo que Haji decía sobre ella? A lo que Cho soltó una pequeña risa, haciendo que la joven se sintiera tímida y algo avergonzada, se sentia especial por decirlo de alguna manera, saber que su sirviente hablaba de ella, le parecia una especie de cumplido.

-Mmm, a ver… Que es lo que Haji dice de la señorita Saya? Ah si… Aunque no lo se, no es algo muy personal como para que lo cuente yo?-

-No, claro que no! Es decir, bueno, si así lo cree, entonces algún día tendrá que contármelo el mismo Haji!- se apresuro a corregir Saya –Parece que no disfruto mucho que digamos de su infancia…-

-Ah no señorita, todo lo que pasó aquí lo compensa-

Después de aquella charla con la madre de Haji, Saya había decidido algo. Al saber que su amigo no la había pasado nada bien y que ella lo había tratado varias veces no muy amablemente, contando las veces que su torpeza arruino algún momento, supo que debía hacer algo para recompensarlo, todo aquello que había hecho hasta ahora no era suficiente.

Se encontraba relajado, su rostro no tenia esa expresión seria de siempre y respiraba lenta y pausadamente. Características normales en una persona que esta durmiendo. En cambio, a una persona que esta durmiendo y de repente escucha un portazo, se encuentra tensa, con una expresión de susto y agitado, como Haji en ese momento.

-Levántate perezoso!!-

-Saya! No me asuste de esa manera!- se quejo con una mano en el pecho –Y que hace con mi ropa...?-

Lo mismo se preguntaran ustedes, Que diablos hacia Saya con la ropa de Haji? Mejor dicho, Por qué Saya_ vestía_ la ropa de Haji? Seguramente se había atrevido a entrar a su habitación y tomar algunas de sus prendas. El muchacho se levanto, sin despegar la vista de su Ama, iba a preguntar, pero ella se adelanto.

-Nunca he hecho nada por ti Haji! Mereces una recompensa!- sonrió, acercándose a el –Por hoy yo seré tu sirviente y tu mi dueño-

Esa frase retumbo en Haji, tomándola con otro sentido y se sintió avergonzado con el mismo al pensar en aquello tan inapropiado para un joven con su educación, sabía que aquello era una gran falta de respeto. La observo de arriba abajo: Llevaba sus pantalones, los cuales le quedaban un poco largos, pero se las había arreglado para que quedaran a su talla, una de sus camisas blancas, que ahora era temporalmente de Saya, que al ser el mas alto le quedaba larga y de una manera graciosa, haciéndola ver mas pequeña, finalmente, llevaba puesto uno de sus chalecos negros. A diferencia de Haji, ella al tener ciertas curvas que el no, hizo que el chaleco se apegara mas a su cuerpo. Era una característica de aquella prenda, pero no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que le quedaba.

-Sucede algo, Haji?-

-Ah? No! Nada, nada, Saya, no es nada- se apresuro a decir, avergonzado –No hace falta que haga esto…-

-Lo siento, señor, esto es totalmente necesario- discutió, tomando una postura parecida a la de Haji

-En serio, no es… Que hace?-

-Debo ayudarlo a mudar de ropa como lo hacia conmigo! Y deje de tratarme de 'usted'-

-Pero es difícil, usted sabe que… es decir… t—t—t… t—u sabe… sab--e—s-

-Se nota la costumbre-

Pasaron un largo rato discutiendo y Haji paso otro rato tratando convencer a Saya que eso no era necesario, sin éxito, ella no se iba a rendir, claro que no, llevaría a Haji al jardín y lo cuidaría tal como el lo hace siempre o le haría caso en todas sus peticiones e incluso podría volver visitar a su madre en su lugar! Pero Haji seguía negándose, hasta que la joven se rindió y suspirando, le pidió disculpas por tomar su ropa y se quejo de que debía devolverle el bigote a Amshel el cual, por cierto, había encontrado por 'error'. Bigote? Así que tenía bigotes postizos, que gracioso! Trato de contener la risa y vio que su Ama, mejor dicho, su sirviente temporal estaba inquieta y resoplaba molesta.

-Como haces para llevar esto apretado todo el tiempo?- pregunto refiriéndose al chaleco

-Eso… A mi no me molesta, debe ser porque… somos diferentes, no? Me refiero a que… Bueno, usted y yo…-

-Ah ya entiendo 'No tiene caso… es que usted es una chica'- dijo imitando a Haji.

El muchacho la observo nuevamente, acaso estaba creciendo? Claro que no físicamente, le parecía muy extraño que no creciera como el, aunque mucho no le importaba eso, pequeña o grande, siempre seria la Saya que el adoraba. Y ahora, esa Saya que quería con todo su corazón y alma, estaba creciendo, se notaba en su manera de hablar, sus gestos y ya se cumplía una semana que pasaba sin llorar ni una vez, por lo que tanto el como Joel, estaban orgullosos.

Saya lo observaba desde 'abajo'… Para verlo a los ojos, debía mirar hacia arriba, ya que era mas baja y odiaba eso. Lo reprocho por ser mas alto como hacia a menudo y el le sonrió de una manera encantadora, a lo que la chica sintió que se desmayaba. Sonrojos, nervios y ahora desmayos? Ese sirviente la iba a volver loca. Recordó las palabras de Cho, que le había dicho Haji sobre ella? Se moría por saberlo, pero obviamente a Haji no le podía preguntar, menos a su madre quien ya le había dicho que era 'demasiado personal' Ambos seguían observándose mutuamente en silencio, ella se veía muy diferente con aquellas vestimentas, estaba realmente hermosa. En realidad, no importaba lo que vistiera, el siempre la veía hermosa. Nuevamente, el silencio reino en la habitación. No es que Saya no quisiera hablar, pero sentía que había algo más cada vez que el la miraba, algo que no lograba descifrar con exactitud. Todas las noches, después de despedirse de el, rogaba que las horas pasaran rápido para que llegase la mañana y pudiera verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo otra vez. A lo largo del día, cuando ciertos comentarios y miradas la lastimaban, el estaba allí para consolarla, cuidarla, quererla. No se preocupaba al caminar y perdía todo el miedo con su sola presencia.

-Usted amaba a Grigori?-

Por fin lo había dicho, ya no podía guardarse más aquello. Quizás, Grigori le había dado mas cariño y la había apreciado mas que el. Debía saber perder, pero no sabía si seria capaz de soportar verla en brazos de otro hombre. Pensar en eso le hacia sentir una punzada en le pecho y las ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía antes de que otro lo hiciera, porque la adoraba mas que ningún otro, sin embargo, nunca se lo había demostrado, siempre se trago las palabras. Ver que su Ama dudo un momento, hizo que se sintiera inseguro. Por supuesto que ella no amaba a Grigori, solo lo consideraba un amigo, pero estaría bien revelarle sus sentimientos a Haji justo en ese momento? Como decirle que su corazón era solo para el? Se le hacia tan difícil.

-No tiene que responderme si no quiere…-

-Era solo un amigo-.

_Solo un amigo _que felicidad! Decía en su interior. Se sentía egoísta al quererla solo para el y sabia que estaba mal eso, por que se hacia falsas ilusiones? No podía evitarlo, ella le había enseñado a disfrutar su vida mucho mas dejando el sufrimiento atrás, dándole el cariño que nunca había recibido. Junto a ella su corazón se embriagaba en una dulce calidez y todo era bello a su alrededor, deseaba mas que nada en el mundo, ser el motivo de su sonrisa, ser el guardián de sus sueños, ser la persona que se adueñara de su corazón. Busco en su bolsillo, debía dárselo allí, en ese mismo momento o se arrepentiría toda la vida.

-Saya, es hora del medicamento-

Era Joel, llamándola desde el exterior, se le había olvidado por completo. Haji se sintió un tonto al no poder actuar, mas la aparición del señor Joel no ayudaba, decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Después de tomar dicho medicamento, creyó buena idea ir a visitar a Cho nuevamente, con Haji. Podría existir la posibilidad de averiguar lo que su sirviente le había dicho. En el camino, ninguno de los dos hablo. Saya aun llevaba el 'uniforme' de sirviente, a pesar de que Joel le había ordenado cambiarse, obviamente, no le había obedecido. Antes de llegar al campo de los criados, se detuvieron. La Dama aseguro haber visto algo pequeño que se movía entre los arbustos y por curiosa, quería averiguar lo que era. Como el Zoológico estaba lleno de animales, era común ver algo así, pero Saya no se iba hasta que lo viera.

-Un gatito!!-

Alegremente lo llevaba entre sus brazos y se lo mostraba a Haji. Este le dijo que no debía tomar cualquier animal que se cruzara de esa forma, pero ella decía que era tan tierno que no pudo resistirlo. Por unos segundos se quedo mirando al gatito y luego observo a su sirviente. El minino tenía pelaje oscuro, era delgado y completaba con unos grandes ojos azules.

-Lo voy a llamar Haji... Hajito!-

-Creo que ya viví esto…- murmuro el joven –Por qué le pone mi nombre a este gato?-

-es que son…-

-Idénticos, lo se-

Parecía no acordarse del primer 'Haji' felino. Mejor así, seguramente le dolería el recuerdo. Llevaba al animalito de un lado al otro alegre hablándole como si le entendiera, y al parecer, así era ya que ronroneaba suavemente cada vez que le sonreía. Era un sueño? Si lo era, rogaba no despertar, quería guardar en lo mas profundo de su ser aquella imagen de su Ama, yendo de un lado al otro, alegre, sin preocupaciones, sin lastimeros recuerdos, ni una lagrima. Era por ese gato! Si así era, lo alabaría por el resto de sus días. Amaba su sonrisa, adoraba su risa, deseaba sus labios... Deseaba tantas cosas, cosas fuera de su alcance. Fijo su mirada en la suya y sintió que su cuerpo entero se estremecía, la observaba de una manera tan intensa que le hacia temblar, pero lo suavizo con una pequeña sonrisa. Una parte de el deseaba decirle, susurrarle, gritarle, hasta gemirle que la amaba, pero otra parte sentía miedo, pánico, de perderla para siempre. Sus abrazos eran una invitación a la felicidad, sus miradas todo un bello amanecer, su voz una dulce melodía que le hacia sentir vivo, como podía evitar sentir aquello?

Jugaron un rato más con el minino y siguieron hasta el campo de los criados. Esperarían a que Cho terminara con su trabajo, no querían interrumpir. Pero notaron que no la habían visto en ningún momento, y cuando todos se retiraron, tampoco apareció. Preocupados, se acercaron al establo donde guardaban a los animales y allí, en el centro de un grupo de criados, se encontraba la anciana.

-Madre! Que le sucede?-

-Ha estado enferma mucho tiempo- le respondió uno –Su cuerpo ya no aguanta mas…-

No perdieron más tiempo. Contaron a Joel, toda la historia con pocos detalles y este no dudo ni un momento en llamar al doctor de la familia. Una vez que el susodicho llego, atendió a Cho de una manera amable y paciente, su voz tenia algo que daba paz a los presentes, lenta y suavemente le hablo, preguntándole alguna que otra cosa. Hizo todo lo que pudo, pero mucho no logro, al ver esto decidió que seria 'bueno' avisarles a todos. Después de explicarles la situación, le ordeno a Haji que entrara a la habitación en donde atendía a Cho, ella necesitaba hablar con el.

-Perdóname, Haji, quería estar mas tiempo contigo pero… parece que no será posible- sonrió la mujer, recostada y respirando con dificultad –Oh mi niño, como has crecido, te has convertido en todo un hombrecito-

-Madre…-

-No te preocupes. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti y que estoy muy arrepentida de todo, me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado aquí. Recuerdo cuando aun podía tenerte en mis brazos, sigues igual de apuesto!-

-Por favor madre, deja de bromear- rió el muchacho, sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara levemente.

-Ni se te ocurra llorar Haji, ya estas grande. No tengas miedo, no te quedaras solo, tienes a la señorita Saya debes cuidarla mucho, es una chica excelente. Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras, se que estas muy enamorado de esa joven… Debes decírselo… Prométeme que vivirás feliz- la tos no le dejo continuar, mientras apretaba mas la mano de Haji, quien la tenia agarrada desde el primer momento –Lamento dejarte otra vez… Pero antes, necesito hablar con la señorita…-

Saya iba, venia, una y otra vez mareando a Joel. Estaba muy nerviosa, no podía mantenerse quieta, como podría? La madre de su mejor amigo estaba en sus últimos momentos, que dolor sentiría Haji… Se detuvo cuando el doctor la llamo a ella y rápidamente lo siguió hasta la habitación. Al entrar, la señora le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, algo triste.

-Oh no me diga que usted también esta así! Siento molestarla, señorita, pero debo decirle que me alegro de haberla conocido, lamento que no fuera antes, pero fue muy agradable de todas formas. Muchísimas gracias, si no fuera por usted, no habría podido ver a Haji…- le sonrió –Gracias a usted y al señor Joel, por cuidarlo todo este tiempo… Ahora… Ustedes dos deben…-

Como pudo, extendió su mano libre y tomo la de Saya, nuevamente sonrió y miro a ambos de una manera dulce. La tos le gano otra vez, pero no dejo de sonreír, debía sonreír. Cuando tuvo la mano de ambos, lentamente fue acercándolas la una con la otra, para terminar juntándolas. Ninguno de los dos hizo algún intento de alejarse.

-Deben… Permanecer juntos-

Haji la llamo. Silencio, nadie hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento. Cho se había ido, para siempre. La había encontrado una vez más y terminaba dejándolo otra vez, no la culpaba, pero desearía que pudiera ser diferente. Sintió que Saya apretaba mas su mano y se mordía levemente el labio inferior, seria posible que ella sintiera mas dolor que el? No podía permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, debía salir, debía estar solo, mejor dicho, quería. Así que, bruscamente se soltó del agarre de su Ama y salio corriendo de allí, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, aunque después de escuchar la noticia del doctor, lo entendieron.

Afuera, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y el viento soplaba con más fuerza. Estaba a punto de llover. Pero en otro lugar, ya estaba lloviendo, de una manera salvaje, tronando, relampagueando, sin ningún indicio de querer detenerse, ese lugar, era el interior de Haji. Que dolor, que dolor, se repetía, apretando los puños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no debía llorar, su madre se lo había ordenado. Dejo de correr, apoyándose contra un árbol, debía volver, o sino empezarían a buscarlo y no estaba de ánimos como para ver a todos tristes, le haría sentir peor.

Llovía.

-Haji…-

Escucho esa voz, que ahora sonaba tímida y triste. Saya lo había estado buscando, hasta que finalmente lo encontró allí. Se había empapado completamente, las gotas eran gruesas y pesadas. A pesar de todo, lo había ido a buscar, preocupada, protegiendo al pequeño Hajito de la lluvia contra su pecho. Se acerco a ella, quitándose la chaqueta para colocársela en los hombros, no quería que se mojara más.

-Se puede enfermar. Será mejor volver…-

Lo admiraba. Era tan valiente, tan fuerte. A pesar de la gran perdida que sufrió hace unos momentos, seguía preocupándose por ella. El gatito se acomodaba contra su pecho, preparándose para echarse una siesta. Que envidia le tenía a aquel animal, si tan solo pudiera dormir y olvidarse de todo un momento. Caminaron juntos, en silencio, escuchando solo el sonido del agua al caer y tocar el suelo. Al llegar, en el interior todo estaba en silencio, seguramente habían entendido que no quería ver a nadie, se pondría mas triste aun. Saya quería animar de alguna forma a su amigo, pero no se le ocurría como, además no era algo muy fácil de aceptar. Su madre había muerto y el había quedado completamente solo, claro que ella estaba con el, pero era diferente. No le pidió que la ayudara con la ropa, esta vez, podría hacerlo sola. Haji, viendo que no podía y tampoco quería discutir, se marcho a su habitación. Una vez allí, luego de secarse, se recostó en su cama pensativo, aun sentía esas ganas enormes de llorar su perdida, pero no debía. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de aguantar las lagrimas, igual que el pecho. Necesitaba… Que necesitaba? No podía resucitar a su madre y aun si pudiera, no seria correcto, todos tenemos un determinado tiempo en la Tierra.

La necesitaba a ella, a su Ama, a su Saya. 'Su'? Desde cuando era tan posesivo? Era tan inevitable, le hacia falta su presencia, su inocente mirada, su dulce sonrisa. En ese momento la necesitaba a su lado más que nunca. Ella, que podía predecir claramente lo que quería con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Ella, que sabía cuando necesitaba unas palabras de consuelo. Ella, la chica que muchas veces hacia que actuara como un tonto enamorado. Al parecer, sus deseos habían sido escuchados, sintió que golpeaban suavemente la puerta de su habitación, pidiendo permiso para poder ingresar, rápidamente el le dio dicho permiso, levantándose de un salto.

-Siento molestarte, Haji… Es solo que… Ettoo… Hajito quería darte las buenas noches!-

Se refería al gatito, quien parecía una pompa de pelos, ya que al secarlo su pelaje se había inflamado y daba una imagen muy graciosa. Haji rió levemente y termino en una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que Saya se pusiera un poco mas alegre al ver que estaba sonriendo. Él acaricio la cabecita del gato, pero al ver que Saya estaba a punto de irse, pensó en una excusa rápidamente.

-Uh, eh… Saya, su cabello sigue húmedo!- le advirtió –Permítame, se lo secare en un segundo-

Permanecía de pie, parecía que cada día Haji crecía más. Él, le secaba el cabello suavemente con una toalla, mientras ella seguía jugando con el gatito. Le dio las gracias una vez que termino, hasta la había peinado, sonriente se dio la vuelta y el la miro fijamente. Tenia esa mirada penetrante, que hacia tensar todo su cuerpo, no era la mirada inocente de su mejor amigo, era la mirada de un hombre hacia una mujer, una mirada que le hacia sentir extraña y de alguna manera, culpable.

-El… El gatito?- tartamudeo tímidamente.

Lo busco con la mirada, como excusa para alejar su vista de la de Haji y vio que jugaba sobre su escritorio, a un lado de la ventana. Se acerco al felino y lo acaricio, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Haji se golpeo internamente, que había sido aquello? Prácticamente la había asustado con esa mirada de pervertido. Dejo eso de lado y se acerco a su Ama. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una galleta, dándosela a Hajito. Saya observo a ambos y de repente recordó algo.

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo, conozco a Hajito de antes…. Es decir, se parece a uno que conocí antes… Recuerdo, aquella vez que me siguió y…-

Haji se arrepintió de darle la galleta al gato, por eso, su Ama recordó al gatito que habían 'aplanado' por accidente. Deseaba que no recordara aquello, mas que nada, no quería verla mas triste, menos por su culpa. Saya tomo al gatito y lo acostó sobre su falda, acariciándolo tiernamente. Por alguna razón, el muchacho empezó a sentirse peor, por que había recordado a su madre en ese momento?

-Se que me mentiste, Haji, se que el gatito de aquella vez, murió. Siempre pensé que me odiaría, porque su muerte fue mi culpa, pero aun así…- fijo su mirada en los ojos de Hajito, que maulló graciosamente, bajo de su falda y de una manera elegante camino hasta la ventana, trepando hasta el marco, donde se quedo observándolos. Haji le devolvió la mirada pero su Ama lo distrajo.

-Y—yo… No pude… No pude hacer nada por Hajito esa vez- se quejo, llorando intensamente –Y tampoco pude hacer nada por ti, Haji!-

-No llore… Por favor… Ehm, en realidad... Antes de irse, le dio las gracias y dijo que la galleta estaba deliciosa- sonrió él

-E--en serio?-

-No estoy seguro! Pero… es intuición masculina!- respondió, desesperado, no sabia que hacer -Ya deje de llorar… Hajito se pondrá triste-

Se fijo en la ventana, pero el gato ya no estaba, lo busco con la mirada por la habitación y nada. Seria posible que ese gato…? Bueno, prefería no saber la respuesta, lo más importante era calmar a Saya. Ella se encontraba abrazada a su cuerpo, era un posición bastante incomoda, ya que su rostro estaba contra su abdomen. Se agacho un poco, para poder limpiarle las lagrimas como siempre hacia, separándola de el. Otra vez, le sonrió y ella se abalanzo sobre el, abrazándolo fuertemente, sin dejar de llorar.

-Perdóname Haji! Perdóname Hajito… Perdónenme… Yo no sabía… No se que hacer, quiero que estés bien Haji… Y—yo se que es difícil, que esto duele… Yo también la quería y la quiero mucho! Y--ya la extraño…-

El muchacho se levanto, llevándose con el a su Ama, abrazándola contra su pecho. Se sentía tan extraño al hacer eso, muchas veces la había abrazado, pero nunca así, rozando de una manera tan intima su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no debía olvidar que ella estaba llorando y el no sabia que hacer, recordó algunas palabras y se las susurro suavemente…

-Todo estará bien, Saya, no se preocupe-

Sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo porque, como se dijo anteriormente, Haji era más alto que ella y la sostenía con fuerza. Los abrazos que siempre le regalaba, eran simplemente perfectos, era una cosa maravillosa, invitándola a compartir su alegría o su tristeza con el. A veces le resultaba gracioso como un pequeño y simple abrazo podía arreglarlo todo, era como escuchar el cuerpo del otro. Con el tiempo, ambos aprendieron a dar uno, claro que no es cosa fácil a primera vista lo parece, pero no. Dar un abrazo es demostrar afecto, muchas veces no es lo mismo abrazar a un niño, a un anciano, ni a una mujer, ya que cada cual requiere diferentes posiciones. A la primera, es muy probable que no salga bien, pero es que así es nuestra naturaleza, solo se necesita práctica, no hay necesidad de forzar sino que hay que dejar que el otro cuerpo se amolde al de uno propio. En algunas ocasiones, diferentes cuerpos necesitan diferentes tiempos y posiciones, por ejemplo, a unos les basta con un apretón, seguro, firme. Otros, en cambio, necesitan dejarse llevar, paciencia, dejándose caer y confiar en que el otro lo va a sostener. Finalmente, se creara una atmósfera de incomodidad, inseguridad, pero debes hacer como que nada paso y hacer como que dar abrazos es lo mas normal del mundo. Nunca se abrazaban en público, pero cuando lo hacían, querían transmitir lo mejor, sea felicidad por una buena noticia o cuando se llenaban de emoción, como podía ser de tristeza. Cuando Haji la abrazaba, su autoestima se elevaba en el momento, sintiéndose la mas afortunada, ya que creía que cuando recibía un abrazo de el, es porque lo merecía.

-Haji… Puedo dormir contigo? Solo esta noche-

-Eso no es correcto, no esta permitido-

-Si, lo siento-

Se separo lentamente de el. Le pareció muy extraño que no insistiera como solía hacerlo cuando quería algo. Se sintió culpable, pero por qué querría ella dormir con el? Antes de que su mente comenzara a imaginar ciertas situaciones que no debía, lo pensó mejor. Acaso se sentía sola o triste? Necesitaba estar con alguien para no tener miedo? O quizás, simplemente quería estar con el, después de pasar tal momento doloroso. La detuvo antes de que dejara su habitación, invitándola a quedarse, que otra cosa podía hacer? Era su sirviente. Se olvidaba de algo bastante importante, debía cambiarse.

-Si es por eso no te preocupes! No mirare!- se apresuro a decir la joven, dándose vuelta y para probarle que no miraría se tapo el rostro con las manos.

Aunque no lo mirara, podía imaginarse perfectamente su cuerpo. Muchas veces lo había sentido contra el suyo, pero hasta ese momento, nunca se lo había imaginado de aquella manera. La tentación era muy grande, la oportunidad muy buena como para aguantar. Dejo un espacio entre sus dedos, tratando de espiar de reojo, pero no podía. Resignada, suspiro y volvió su vista al frente, topándose con un espejo. Se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, sin poder despegar la vista del reflejo, donde podía apreciar la bien formada musculatura de la espalda desnuda de Haji. Sentía todo su rostro caliente, incluyendo las orejas, ya no podría abrazarlo y sentir su espalda bajo sus manos, viendo que era tan... De él. Sin poder soportarlo más, volvió a cubrirse el rostro, avergonzada de si misma.

Llego el momento de acostarse. El en el suelo, Ella en la cama. Saya discutió un rato largo con el sobre eso. Ella en el suelo, El en la cama. No, eso no podía permitirlo, el era solo un sirviente y lo suficientemente caballero. El y Ella en la cama, la única opción si querían dejar de discutir. Por qué siempre terminaban en una situación tan incomoda como esa? Uno al lado del otro dándose la espalda, bien alejados, sabían que al menor roce podían reaccionar de una manera inesperada. Sin embargo, no podía soportarlo, debía sentirlo, debía sentir que el la tocaba para asegurarse de que estaba allí a su lado. Tenia que sentir su toque, para poder respirar profundo, para sonreír fácilmente, para no sentir miedo, para que no la olvidara, para sentirse viva y querida por el. Otra parte de ella, una que muchas veces llegaba a asustarla, quería que la tocara para que la hiciera sentir, deseaba que sin palabras, sin dudarlo, el simplemente estuviera tocándola de una manera inocente, curiosa, a la vez deseosa, con manos inquietas, con la pasión desbordada, sin timidez y que siguiera tocándola con sus labios y… Oh Dios, con un simple toque podía despertar todos sus sentidos. Debía pedírselo, quería que lo hiciera…

-Haji tócame-

-Q—que?-

Escucharla decir eso de una manera tan directa, lo hizo sentir incomodo. Pero además de esa sensación de incomodidad, sentía algo extraño que lo impulsaba a acariciarla, a tenerla entre sus brazos, a sentirla suya aunque sea un mínimo instante. Tal vez su Ama necesitaba un poco de cariño y no le bastaba su sola presencia, y el también necesitaba algo de calor para calentar su pecho que se encontraba aun herido. Pero dudaba y sentía miedo entre otras cosas, como pena. Se sentiría muy apenado si la 'emoción' del momento hiciera su efecto en cierta parte de su cuerpo, cosa que no quería ya que podía considerarse una falta de respeto hacia su Ama. Mas el deseo le gano, dándose la vuelta para acercarse lentamente al cuerpo de Saya y rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, le provocaba la sensación de querer tenerla mas cerca, por lo que la abrazo más fuertemente, manteniendo su espalda pegada a su pecho. Que sensación mas maravillosa, se decía el.

-Gracias, Haji- susurro sonriente, acomodándose a su lado –Buenas… noches-

-Buenas noches, Saya-

Vio que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, relajada. Tenía una rapidez increíble para dormir y Haji no desaprovecho eso. Sin dejar de abrazarla, levanto un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo, apoyándose en su codo y pudo observarla tranquilamente al dormir. Algunos de sus cabellos tapaban graciosamente su rostro y los retiro suavemente para no despertarla. Tímidamente, se acerco a su rostro, pero solo rozó su mejilla con la suya, no se atrevía a algo más.

-Te Quiero Saya-

* * *

Tuve que abrazar a casi todo el que se me cruzaba para escribir esto:P Ai ai ai, me ha quedado bastante... 'pupu'

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado! n.n Y muchas gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior n///n


	7. 1880 IV

Primero que nada: **bbkid, Muchisimas Gracias! **No les voy a mentir, en un momento me vi sin ideas, poco inspirada y me desespere, realmente no sabia como continuar. Pero gracias a la petición de -bbkid- se encendió mi llama :P Lo curioso es que a diferencia de esta dulce personilla, Solomon me cae un poco mal, sin embaaargo, decidí meterlo de alguna manera en la historia n//n Bueno! Sin mas, el capitulo...

* * *

_1880... _

El sol le daba justo en el rostro, indicándole que ese día seria hermoso. Ya escuchaba el sonido de los pajaritos cantando alegremente, las quejas del criado encargado de la cocina con su clásico 'no vamos a llegar! De prisa, de prisa!' Sin embargo, no tenia ganas de levantarse temprano ese día. Para empezar, comenzó de una manera vacía, su Ama se había ido y despertó solo, frió, triste. Sabia que eso pasaría, lo habían acordado así, no querían que Joel o algún criado más los descubriera durmiendo juntos. Cerró sus ojos para poder recordar cada una de las facciones de su rostro, su cuerpo bajo su abrazo, su respiración pausada que le provocaba cosquillas en el pecho. Esa hermosa sensación de sentirla bajo su dominio, sentirla suya. Se molesto al quedarse dormido, quería aprovechar ese momento al máximo.

Locura. Sin ella, se volvería loco. Extraño, la amaba con locura, la necesitaba con locura, la deseaba con locura. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa, ese cuerpo, esos labios, esa… Esa Mujer! No era una niña, no mas, a primera vista quizás lo parezca pero para el era una mujer, La mujer. Con un simple gesto, con una simple palabra era capaz de hacer que se volviera loco, de una manera sana claro. Como podría describir lo que sentía por ella? Oh no, seria imposible, faltarían letras en el abecedario. La amaba sin comparaciones, porque nadie lo sentía mas fuerte que el. Miro sus manos y vio las caricias que nunca pudo darle. Hmm el sueño lo afectaba... Saya tampoco quería levantarse. No ese día, justo ese día. El funeral.

No quería ver el vestido negro que reposaba sobre su cama, uno que Joel le había dejado esa mañana. Le recordaba más y más que debía asistir, aunque no quisiera. Pero debía hacerlo, por Haji. Su mejor amigo, su sirviente, su compañero, su consuelo, su felicidad. Si, asistiría por el y por Cho…

-Haji… ya es hora…-

-Vaya usted primero, luego los alcanzare-

No insistió, sabia que no era fácil. Cuando se acerco al cementerio, todos ya estaban allí. Todos? Le sorprendió mucho que la mayoría de los criados estuvieran allí, muchos llorando, otros lamentándose y consolando a los demás. Pero, no tenía por qué sorprenderse, Cho era una persona muy dulce y cariñosa. En un momento, se pregunto como habría sido su padre. Sabia que fue un hombre bastante estricto, codicioso, pero todos tenemos defectos.

La lapida brillaba, las flores danzaban suavemente peleando contra el viento y Saya sentía que le dolía el alma. Lentamente se acerco a un árbol bastante antiguo, por lo tanto era muy alto y poco se podía ver desde la superficie. Trepo con cuidado, sentándose en una de las gruesas ramas, con la ayuda de su sirviente. Allí, escondido de los demás, se encontraba en silencio. Sentía que si pronunciaba palabra alguna, se quebraría al instante y había prometido No llorar. Sintió que Saya apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, tristemente y tomaba su mano como un consuelo silencioso.

-Recuerdo que, cuando era niño y aun no la conocía a usted, mi padre trepaba algún árbol viejo, decía que cuanto mas antiguos mas resistentes y se sentaba a beber. Mi madre y yo podíamos acercarnos a el y siempre nos relataba alguna que otra historia que nos hacia reír, porque no tenia ninguna coherencia… Lo curioso es que sus cuentos siempre incluían mariposas de alguna manera. Cuando se dormía, mi madre lo bajaba del árbol, no quería que se lastimara en ese estado, nunca le importo que fuera violento en esas ocasiones. Lo amaba demasiado-

-Las mariposas eran las preferidas de tu padre! Y... como era el?-

-Será mejor volver-

Las pocas veces que le preguntaba sobre su padre, cambiaba de tema rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que le dolía su recuerdo, le lastimaba recordarlo. Haji bajo de su lugar sin dificultad, ayudando a su Ama, quien tenia algunos problemas para el descenso. Sin querer, perdió el equilibrio y su sirviente la atrapo en el aire, haciendo que se sonrojara. Se soltó de su agarre y se dirigieron al Zoológico, Joel debería estar preocupado por ellos. Una vez allí, el anciano le sonrió a Haji y viendo que no estaba de muchos ánimos decidió darle ese día libre, le asignaría algún otro sirviente a Saya. Claro que Haji se negó, nadie mas que el se dedicaría a ella. El muchacho no salio a almorzar y así hasta llegada la tarde, ya que Saya no precisaba de su ayuda. Igualmente ella solo esperaba fuera de su cuarto, no quería molestarlo, el saldría cuando tuviera ganas.

-Perdone, Saya… Me necesitaba?-

-No, solo esperaba! Joel me dijo que trajeron nuevos caballos, pensé que quizás te gustaría verlos…-

Pelaje negro, brillante, sedoso. Se veía realmente fuerte e increíble, su hermosa crin caía hacia un cuello musculoso, posándose sobre un pecho ancho, siguiendo por el fuerte dorso, pero sus extremidades eran extremadamente finas. Majestuoso animal, un Pura Sangre Ingles. Un caballo sensible, inteligente, rápido. Excelente. Dejaba a los demás caballos, Sillas Franceses, como de segunda mano. Debía montarlo, se moría de ganas. Apoyo el pie en el estribo y subió de un salto. Comenzó lentamente, trotando. Saya lo observaba de lejos, era un poco peligroso meterse en esos momentos. Estaba feliz de verlo tan emocionado, adoraba probar los caballos nuevos, mucho mas cuando eran veloces y esta de mas decir que este lo era. Pero se olvidaba de un detalle importante, el Pura Sangre era un caballo de Sangre Caliente, además de sensible, bravo, nervioso, siempre alerta. Soltó el cuerpo del látigo, no le pegaría muy fuerte, solo un empujoncito para mas velocidad, sin embargo, el caballo al recibir el 'empujoncito' saltó haciendo que Haji cayera de espaldas.

-Estas bien?-

-Ouch… Si, solo me golpee un poco- respondió, levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas –Llevara un tiempo acostumbrarlo…-

Después de unas cuantas caídas más, Haji se estiro en el césped, se había divertido mucho. Tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba por suceder. Pero, que…? Escucho un grito ahogado y fue corriendo hacia donde provenía dicho sonido. De pronto, vio como el Pura Sangre salía disparado, con su Ama encima, el látigo en mano y en alto. Pensó que estaría muy asustada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba sonriente, incitando al caballo a ser más rudo aun.

-No vas a poder conmigo Canguro!-

-Canguro?- murmuro Haji, sin poder creer lo que veía aun. Bajo de las nubes y rápidamente ensillo otro caballo, para poder alcanzar a su Ama. Apuro varias veces a su caballo, pero no lograba alcanzarla por mucho que tratara, era muy rápido y ella no ayudaba mucho alentándolo. Justo antes de que 'Canguro' pegara un salto y tirara al suelo a Saya, la tomo de la cintura arrastrándola con el.

-Saya! No debería jugar de esa manera con esos caballos, son muy peligrosos!-

-Lo se, Haji, pero Cangurito no me iba a vencer, no es tan fuerte- se quejo la Dama.

-Que nombres extraños le pone a los animales-

* * *

Joel ojeaba unos papeles rápidamente. Unos momentos antes un cartero había aparecido con una carta dirigida a el, de parte de uno de los médicos más importantes en ese momento. Lo había invitado varias veces para que pasara unos días en el Zoológico, para también pedirle su opinión sobre cierto espécimen. La primera vez que le aceptaba la invitación. Emocionado, le comento a Amshel sobre el huésped que iban a recibir y a el le pareció una muy buena idea. Todos los criados estuvieron ocupados ya que tenían que ocuparse de tener todo listo para que cuando su 'misterioso' huésped llegara, estuviera lo mas satisfecho posible. A Amshel se le ocurrió otra _gran _idea: Presentarle a Saya primero que nada. Ella, aun sin enterarse de nada, estaba muy entretenida persiguiendo a Canguro como venia haciendo hacia varios días, con Haji atrás intentando detenerla.

-Saya, no es buena idea molestarlo así!-

-A mi me va a hacer caso!- discutió.

En un momento, en el que Haji ya no pudo alcanzarlos, Saya se adentro en los bosques ya que el caballo había saltado para escaparse por esos lados. El muchacho maldijo por dentro e ingresando al bosque, intento seguirlos. Sin embargo la chica no se detenía y también perdió el caballo, era mucho más rápido al parecer. Empezó a desesperarse al darse cuenta de que no sabia ni donde estaba parada, además era un poco oscuro y estaba sintiendo ganas de llorar. Pero sintió algo y agudizo el oído, escuchando unos pasos firmes, vio que desde las sombras alguien se acercaba. Creyendo que era Haji, sonrió acercándose, pero no era el. Era un desconocido y se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mas Haji ya se estaba preocupando de mas, no encontraba a su Ama, pero si había encontrado al caballo. Decidió volver a la casa, quizás ya había vuelto. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a todos reunidos allí, una persona en particular le llamaba la atención, aquel hombre de cabellos de oro y brillantes ojos verdes. Se encontraba al lado de su Ama y sintió molestia de verlo tan cerca de ella.

-Haji! Lo siento, me perdí y él…-

-Buenas tardes, debes ser el sirviente de Saya. Mucho gusto, soy Solomon Goldsmit**-**

El joven inclino la cabeza levemente en modo de saludo, los sirvientes no podían estrechar mano con gente 'importante' El hombre, no sabia exactamente cual pero seria como el quinto o sexto Solomon en la rama de los Goldsmit o algo asi, lo era. No entendia mucho eso, poca atencion le llamaba. Algo no le agradaba de el, mucho menos con ese aire de superioridad y ese brazo que le pasaba a SU Ama por los hombros no le gustaba para nada. Acaso Joel no diría nada sobre eso? O Amshel por lo menos? Como le hubiera gustado poder decir algo. Un momento, estaba celoso? De alguien que a penas conocía!? Pero es que Saya tampoco parecía molesta por eso. Rayos! Murmuro bien bajo, no quería faltarle el respeto a nadie. Después de las respectivas presentaciones, se sentaron en el parque cerca del lago para charlar tranquilamente. Le extraño mucho que dejaran a Saya participar en la conversación. Intento escuchar algo, pero no pudo ya que no podía permanecer en el lugar mucho tiempo. El tipo reía, Saya reía, todos reían. Que molestia! Realmente sentía algo de odio hacia ese Solomon. Los tres hombres decidieron ir a la torre, diciéndole a Saya que mas tarde volverían, por ahora seria mejor que se quedara en la casa. Sonriente, se reunió con Haji, quien estaba algo dolido por lo pasado recientemente…

-Desde que nació, la hemos encerrado aquí. Ya conociste a Saya, estas viendo al cuerpo experimental que se crió en el más salvaje ambiente. Poca comida, pero lo suficiente como para que no muera, el más mínimo contacto humano, solo Amshel la prepara, la asea y la estudia de cerca-

-Sabe hablar?- pregunto el rubio, curioso –Es peligrosa?-

-No sabe hablar, al menos no mucho. Puede que sea peligrosa, solo si se siente amenazada- explico Amshel –En los últimos años, he descubierto que a partir de la sangre de esta raza, los humanos pueden 'renacer' en, como los llamo yo, Chevaliers. Es posible que sean mas fuertes que los mismos humanos pero también deberían alimentarse de sangre…-

-Oh, interesante. Señores, han hecho un gran trabajo. Pero me ha llamado mucho la atención el proceso con Saya… Planean cruzarla con humanos?- Dicho esto, mirada cómplice con Amshel.

-Lo hemos pensado y creímos que Haji podría ser un buen pretendiente. Sin embargo, no pretendíamos que el muchacho fuera tan lento… Solomon, mi invitación no fue una simple petición de que vinieras por un paseo, seré franco… Te gustaría formar parte del proceso? Si no funciona con Saya, podríamos probar con ella…- Invito Joel, señalándole a la chica que iba semi-cubierta por a penas una de las sabanas. Dormía.

El hombre sonrió, dijo que tendría que pensarlo, pero obviamente le gustaba que le rogaran. Lo vio como una buena oportunidad para encontrarse más 'íntimamente' con la chica y se froto las manos…

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Si… No es nada- respondió con una sonrisa forzada

-No estas diciendo la verdad-

Lo sabía perfectamente, no que estaba celoso, sino que no estaba del todo bien. El muchacho negó con la cabeza, repitiendo que no era nada importante, que debería dejar de preocuparse por el. Haji decidió que no saldría mas ese día, con la excusa de que el criado de la cocina le había pedido ayuda, en realidad no quería ver el rostro de ese hombre. A su regreso, Saya estuvo casi todo el tiempo con ellos, aun preocupada por su amigo. Solomon noto todo lo que le sucedía a Haji, se dio cuenta de que no sabia esconder lo que sentía e intento acercarse a el varias veces para poder cruzar algunas palabras, pero no había sido muy fácil sino hasta que llego la noche, cuando todos se preparaban para dormir, después de la cena. Joel ordeno al muchacho que le mostrara todas las habitaciones del lugar al huésped, por lo que Solomon aprovecho.

-Oh… Este lugar es enorme- exclamo sorprendido –No te pierdes…?-

-No-

-Hace mucho tiempo que estas bajo el mando de los Goldshmidt?-

-Si-

El hombre suspiro un poco molesto, que ese niño no podía responder algo mas que 'Si' o 'No'? O quizás era tan tonto que eso era solo que sabia responder. Llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes, con la que se sentía bastante satisfecho, pero también quería conocer la de Haji. Este intento negarse con excusas, pero no podía negarle una orden a un 'superior'. Al ver su cuarto, reprimió una risa, que simple era! Sabia que era solo un sirviente, pero al preferido darle algo tan pobre? Ingreso a dicha habitación, examinando todo. Sonriente, le dijo que cuando necesitara algo, se lo pediría a el, ya que estaban cerca. Se acerco a su cama y por largo rato se le quedo mirando, luego se sentó y a los cuantos segundos se acostó.

-Duermes con alguien más… En la cama de uno, siempre queda una pequeña 'huella' el costado donde has dormido se hace un ligero hueco, sin embargo, noto que en tu cama hay dos-

El joven se sonrojo levemente, lo había descubierto, pero lo negó a toda costa. No podía, no debía saber que hacia días que dormía con su Ama, no lo comprendería, pensaría cualquier otra cosa menos que dormían juntos de una manera 'inocente' Solomon soltó una especie de risa y se acerco al joven, apoyándole una mano en el hombro, amistosamente.

-Como sea… He notado que tu y la señorita Saya son muy cercanos. Me gustaría que me hicieras el favor de hablarle de mi- le pidió –Mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo, quisiera relajarme un poco, tu sabes, además… Me encantan las mujeres de…-

-No me interesan sus gustos- lo reto molesto, empujándolo hacia la salida de su habitación.

-Oye! No tienes que ser tan frió conmigo- fingió, dolido –Bien! Tranquilo, tranquilo, si te gusta no te la quitare! Bueno, quizás por unos momentos-

Haji cerro la puerta de un golpe, enojado, celoso. Ese tipo le caía muy pero muy mal. Solomon eh? Pescado… Como se atrevió a hablar de Saya, de Su Ama, con esas intenciones? Si le llegaba a poner las manos encima, no lo perdonaría. No durmió en toda la noche, se la pasó pegado a la puerta, esperando a escuchar algo que le indicara que el pescado, como lo llamaría de ahora en adelante, había salido. Por ser tan obstinado, al otro día se dormía en cualquier lado en el que se apoyaba. Su Ama lo reprocho por desvelarse, mas Solomon solo se reía haciendo enojar más a Haji, si era posible. Para empeorar, el 'pescado' invito a Saya a dar un paseo por el Zoológico, de esa manera podría conocerlo mas. Por suerte, su Ama le pidió que los acompañara.

-Me he dado cuenta de que tu sirviente es un poco pegajoso contigo…-

-Haji no es pegajoso- lo reto Saya –Se preocupa por mi, además es mi mejor amigo…-

-Bueno, como sea. Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial, si te parece bien, me gustaría ver que tal son los caballos de este lugar, he visto varios pero de lejos…-

Que rabia, que rabia. Ver a esos dos sobre los caballos, sonrientes. Al parecer Solomon decía algo gracioso y ella reía. En ocasiones le sonreía de una manera 'encantadora' y Saya se sonrojaba. No podía permitir que le quitaran a su Ama. Sin embargo, ella no parecía sentirse molesta con el. No quiso ver nada mas, Saya era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con Solomon o con el que sea, el era el sirviente no el dueño. Se encerró en su habitación, como solía hacer cuando se sentía mal y se recostó pesadamente. Lo interrumpió una criada que después de pedir permiso, entro dejando la ropa limpia sobre la cama, donde había un espacio vació. Le dio las gracias y la guardo con un dejo de tristeza. Estaba apretando los puños. De repente, sintió la necesidad de llorar.

-Por favor, llorar. Por que querría llorar? Hmpf! Soy solo un sirviente y los sirvientes no se enamoran… Mucho menos de sus Amos!- se quejo, como un niño. Sirviente o no, tenia sentimientos. Bien, si su madre hubiera estado ahí, lo habría sermoneado hasta no poder mas, acaso era estupido? No podía quedarse ahí, perezoso, sin hacer nada. No la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Bien, ir a buscarla era muy fácil, pero que le diría? No podía aparecerse frente a ella, deshacerse de Solomon y decirle 'Oye Saya, este idiota no te merece, acéptame!' Ah si, seguro, a un sirviente. Soltó un suspiro y desistió de su idea, seria mucho mejor si no fuera un simple sirviente. De todas formas decidió que seria bueno ir a ver si el pescado no se estaba pasando con su Ama.

-Fue muy divertido! Que te pareció?-

-Si… divertido- respondió distraída, buscando algo con la mirada.

-Si buscas a tu sirviente, se fue hace mucho- le aviso, como si no le importara –Déjalo, seguramente esta entretenido con alguna criada-

-Haji nunca haría eso!-

-Es un niño, nada mas, se deja llevar mucho por sus… 'emociones' Para que lo quieres? Si me tienes a mi! Aunque si estas preocupada por el, vamos a verlo…-

Solomon no entraría, fingió ser respetuoso y darle el tiempo para que hablara con su sirviente o lo que quisiera. Parecía estar planeando algo, como poder deshacerse de Haji, no es que los persiguiera o algo así, solo quería evitar que la chica se distrajera por su sirviente. Saya no encontró a Haji en su habitación, pero le llamo la atención su cama. Se encontraba desordenada. Se acerco para examinarla mejor y se sobresalto de sobremanera al encontrar una prenda intima y no parecía ser de Haji, a menos que tuviera una vida oculta, pero descarto esa idea. Acaso su sirviente había estado con una criada?! No quería creerlo, pero ahí tenía una prueba o al menos eso creía. Solomon 'preocupado' ingreso a la habitación y la vio llorando, le pregunto la causa de su llanto pero no respondió, sino que se abrazo a si misma contra su pecho, llorando. Pero por que lloraba? Porque estaba decepcionada de su amigo ó por otra razón? El hombre no desperdicio tal oportunidad, rodeándola con sus brazos y susurrándole unas palabras de consuelo. Una vez que se calmo, salieron de la habitación del 'pervertido' y justamente, lo cruzaron al hacerlo. Haji le sonrió a su Ama pero ella solo lo ignoro, no disimulando su enojo. Solomon, le dirigió una sonrisa burlona que lo hizo enfurecer. Le preocupo mucho esa actitud de su Ama hacia el, habría hecho algo para hacerla enojar? Quizás si y no se había dado cuenta…

-Solomon, tenías razón-

-Lamento tenerla- Mentira.

Grigori tenía razón, Solomon tenía razón. En quien debía confiar ahora? En Solomon, por supuesto. Se sintió terrible al haber despreciado a Grigori, pero no podía odiar a su sirviente. No quería verlo, ya no. Le dolía haber estado tanto tiempo con el, sin saber que era esa clase de hombres. Sonrió al pensar que tenia a Solomon, ahora el seria su único y mejor amigo. Él la consoló diciendo que podría confiar en el y que nunca la dejaría sola. A Joel también le sorprendió la actitud distante que mantenía Saya hacia Haji, seguramente se habían peleado, pero nunca de esa manera tan grave. Le pregunto al muchacho, pero este dolido, le respondió que no sabia el por qué de su enojo. Saya no le explico nada, simplemente le dijo que no quería verlo nunca más. Solomon le guiño un ojo al anciano, indicándole que mas tarde le explicaría el mismo. Como estaba ansioso y preocupado, no espero a la hora del postre para la explicación, se lo pregunto directamente en medio de la cena, pero el hombre solo respondió que seria después de dicha comida. Sentados en el balcón, con un cigarrillo de los mas finos, Solomon le relato la historia sin muchos detalles.

-Veras, Joel, Saya quiere mucho a Haji- comenzó –Pero la ha decepcionado, encontró ropa de una de las criadas en su habitación…-

-Como!? –

-Espera, no te alteres, quizás lo hemos malinterpretado, en mi opinión deberíamos preguntarle a Haji- se apresuro a decir, podría ser que 'peleara' con el sirviente por la Dama, pero debía ser honesto, no era tan malo –sin embargo, el parece no estar enterado de nada, creo que deberían arreglar el asunto ellos mismos. Además me he dado cuenta de que el muchacho se pone celoso de… cierta persona, por cierta personilla, no se si sabes a lo que me refiero. No creo que haga esas cosas estando enamorado de esa 'personilla' Lo que me complica a mí, el 'trabajo'-

-Si… Supongo que tienes razón-

Pero Saya no pensaba en nada más que en su sirviente, en la tristeza que ahora le golpeaba el pecho de una manera tan dolorosa. Se detuvo al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta. Era Haji, quien pregunto si estaba bien y la Dama, intentando mantener una voz firme, le respondió que estaba de lo mejor. Mentira más grande le había mandado. Volvió a preguntar, esta vez si estaba enojada con el por alguna razón, pero ella no le respondería algo tan obvio.

-Eres tonto, Haji?-

-N—no, pero no encuentro motivo para que…-

-No? bueno, mejor no pierdas tiempo pensando en eso, ve y diviértete con alguna criada!-

Haji no siguió la conversación. De que hablaba su Ama? Una criada? Seria eso obra de Solomon? No, no lo creía tan malo como para eso. Por más que preguntara, su Ama no le respondía. No volvió a su cuarto, quería salir de allí y así lo hizo, derrotado. Mas tarde, Saya se vio obligada a salir también, se moría de hambre, pero no quería cruzarse por accidente con su sirviente. Por suerte, se encontraba sola, los tres hombres estaban afuera en el balcón, fumando y bebiendo, los criados ya estaban descansando, pero una jovencita seguía allí, parecía estar buscando algo.

La chica le explico que buscaba y organizaba la ropa de cada criado, ya que la encargada de la lavandería, por accidente, mezclo todo y ya no sabían de quien era qué. Saya sintió un gran remordimiento, quizás había sido eso, la ropa en la habitación de Haji… Ah! Que tonta había sido! Debía pedirle disculpas a su amigo, pero como le explicaría el por qué de su enojo? Estaría bien decirle que se había puesto celosa…? Entre otras cosas, claro. Salio a buscarlo, no le importo el hambre ni como le explicaría, en ese momento solo podía pensar en disculparse. Cuando lo encontró, se asusto bastante ya que apareció de entre los arbustos.

-Haji! Que sucedió?-

-Perdóneme… No se que es lo que hice o dije para molestarla, pero le pido que por favor, me perdone. No soporto que me odie- Le rogó extendiéndole un ramo de rosas de todo tipo. Tenía las manos lastimadas, como esa vez de niño, cuando le había quitado las espinas a las flores por su capricho.

-No tengo nada que perdonar- sonrió ella –porque no has hecho nada. Perdóname tú a mí-

No es adorable? Se decía Solomon sonriente, viéndolos por el balcón. Estaba claro que esa chica no seria para el, alguien ya le había arrebatado el honor, aunque no cedería tan fácilmente. Quizás esos dos no sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero todo el que los veía juntos, podía notarlo. Después de un abrazo de disculpas, se quedaron mirando en silencio las estrellas. Hacia tiempo que no las veía y en ese momento le parecían muy bellas, seria por la presencia de su Ama? Pero un gruñido le interrumpió los pensamientos, era el estomago de Saya el que rugía diciendo 'tengo hambre!' y él rió sin disimularlo, a lo que la joven lo golpeo sin intenciones de hacerlo muy fuerte, igualmente el pobre salio rodando y dio contra un árbol.

-De donde saca tanta fuerza Saya!?-

-Niñato débil-

Haji se levanto, fingiendo estar ofendido y se acerco de una manera amenazadora a su Ama y ella echo a correr, actuando el miedo. Mas de dos veces lo reto con 'No, Haji! No!' con ese tono que a el le daba tanta gracia, como cuando se enojaba al no cumplirle algún capricho. Entre riñas y empujones por parte de ella, volvieron por obligación. Querían quedarse un rato más allí jugando y riendo, pero Joel dijo que era tarde y ya debían estar durmiendo. De todas formas, Saya no se iba a dormir aun, quería seguir viendo el cielo nocturno. Abrió las ventanas de par en par y sintió el frió viento de la noche. Levanto la vista pero se pego un segundo buen susto al ver las piernas de Solomon colgando del techo. Que estaba haciendo allí arriba a esas horas? El hombre le sonrió, como suele hacer y le explico que le encantaba ver las estrellas, que para tener una mejor vista, se había subido al techo para tal objetivo. Con un agilidad increíble, bajo hasta el balcón de la habitación de huéspedes. Le devolvió la pregunta, queriendo saber que hacia ella despierta y la respuesta fue la misma: quería ver las estrellas. A Solomon no le gustaba el silencio, por lo tanto empezó a formular preguntas para la Dama, pero había muchas relacionadas con su sirviente y le costaba responder, hasta que…

-Te debe gustar mucho ese sirviente tuyo, no? Joel me ha dicho que se conocen hacen tiempo. He visto que nunca te despegas de el y el no lo hace de ti... Quizás no sea por eso, pero estas enamorada de el-

Saya lo miro de una manera extraña. Se sentía confundida en ese momento, sabia que sentía algo especial por Haji pero Amar, era eso? No, que es exactamente el amor? Como sabes cuando estas enamorado de alguien? Era muy difícil responder si alguien le preguntaba por primera vez, mucho mas para Saya quien a penas tenia contacto con los demás. Si no fuera por Joel, Haji o antes por Cho, no entendería todo lo que ahora si. Solomon seguía esperando a que dijera algo, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

-No. Nada que tenga Haji me puede gustar-

-Veo que tengo oportunidad… Te voy a ser sincero Saya, eres todo lo que busco en una mujer y no creo que yo no te agrade-

Ambos rieron, pero ella fingió hacerlo. Le había dolido decir eso de Haji, pero no podía decirle la verdad a aquel hombre, casi un desconocido por no saber nada de el. Quizás era atractivo y le atraía un poco, pero Haji… Quien había prometido protegerla por siempre? Haji. Quien la consuela? Quien la hace reír? Haji. En resumen, Haji lo era todo. Grigori, había sido alguien muy querido por ella, pero no se igualaba a lo que sentía por su amigo. Solomon… Podría ser un galán, pero el muchacho lo superaba por mucho. Nadie mas que su sirviente podía tener un cuerpo tan delgado y a la vez ser tan fuerte! Además, sus ojos, nunca se lo había dicho, pero eran hermosos. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían era que el pobre Haji escuchó todo. Había ido por un vaso de agua, pero al escucharlos se quedo allí. Corrió a su habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Se apoyo las manos en el rostro y aguanto la respiración un rato, eso evitaría las lágrimas. Sin embargo, alguien tocaba a la puerta y aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, le dio el permiso para que entrara. Era Solomon.

-Siento molestarte niño pero no puedo dormir y estoy aburrido- se quejo, tomando asiento en una de las sillas cercanas –He decidido venir a ver que estabas haciendo-

-Ya ve que no estoy haciendo nada…- respondió, acostándose y dándole la espalda –No quiero ser irrespetuoso pero no estoy de ánimos señor, puede irse?-

-Y por que no estas de ánimos, niño?- sabia que odiaba que le llamaran niño, pero le sorprendió ver que no le causo ni la mas mínima reacción. Haji no le iba a responder, al menos no la verdad, pero quería desahogarse y Solomon era el único allí.

-Es doloroso ver que has dado todo para que vea cuanto te importa… Es doloroso jurar protegerle toda la vida y que no le de importancia… Duele escucharle decir que poco le agradas… Quizás uno malinterpreta todo cuando le demuestra un poco de cariño- comenzaba a temblar de la fuerza que hacia para no llorar, para colmo tartamudeaba –Pero más duele saber que… Que nunca le vas a parecer más que un perro a su servicio-

Solomon se levanto y busco en el bolsillo. No podía ver el rostro del muchacho pero podía adivinar lo que lo humedecía. Le lanzo un pañuelo, diciéndole que no debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, que aprendiera de el, también cometió ese error y no le fue muy bien. Le dirigió una ultima sonrisa y salio de la habitación en silencio, pero se quedo allí afuera, algo dolido. Sabia que la Dama le había mentido, amaba a ese sirviente más que a su propia vida, era mucho más que obvio. Sospechaba que el muchacho había escuchado su conversación con ella.

-No necesito esto- se quejo Haji, con molestia –No necesito esto! Tonto!-

El hombre sonrió, el tonto era el mismo Haji. Que acaso no se daba cuenta de nada? Pero el joven sentía las lágrimas frías descender de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas, sosteniendo fuertemente el pañuelo. Quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía, aunque quisiera las lágrimas no se detenían. Por que no había llorado cuando su madre lo dejo? Por que no había llorado en el momento en que su padre lo golpeo tan fuerte? No sabia el por qué, pero si sabia que le dolía mucho el pecho, el corazón.

-No se detienen! De que estoy llorando? Esto es tan vergonzoso. Soy tan tonto, siempre lo he sido…-

Quizás así era mejor. Ahora, le quedaba claro que amarla no era lo mejor, para que? Solo sufría al verla, mas ahora al saber lo que pensaba sobre él. Esa cobardía! Esa estupida e inútil cobardía, si se hubiera confesado antes, no tendría que estar sufriendo así en ese momento, llorando como estupido, podría haber aceptado el rechazo. Pero escucharla decir aquello con esa poca importancia, le dolió más que haber sido rechazado. Aunque de alguna forma lo sabia, sabia que ella poco sentía por el, también sabia que no debía hacerse falsas ilusiones. Otra noche que no durmió. Nunca se había sentido peor.

Dejo caer bandejas, se tropezó varias veces, se quedo dormido durante el almuerzo apoyando la cabeza en la mesada donde el criado cocinaba. Pero le importaba muy poco, ya le daba igual si Joel lo echaba por ser tan torpe, de todas formas ya no tenía motivo de seguir en ese lugar. Pensó en la opción de 'escapar' del Zoológico, seguramente no le importaría a nadie, pero de alguna forma dejo de pensar en esa posibilidad y se distrajo pensando en su madre, que le diría ella en momentos así? Que no se rindiera… Que peleara, aun sabiendo que su Ama nunca lo vería más que como un sirviente. Pero estaría bien eso?

-Si sigues soñando despierto, la vas a perder en serio- lo reto –niño tonto-

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, con ese tono burlón y agrandado que tanto le molestaba pero aunque no quisiera tenía razón. Si no quería perderla, debía dejar de vivir en sueños y dar lo mejor para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, sin importar la respuesta. Aunque cada vez que pensaba en el tono frió al decir que no le gustaba nada de el, le hacia dudar, que pasaría si ella lo veía como un obsesionado o un pegajoso al intentarlo…? Que importaba, sea como sea, debía hacérselo saber. Repentinamente sintió la necesidad de gritar. Dejo todo lo que hacia y salio de la casa corriendo, como era común ver ya. Cuando estuvo solo y bien alejado, se detuvo suspirando y tomo un gran respiro:

-No se da ni cuenta de lo que siento cuando la miro! No se da cuenta del brillo de mis ojos cuando sonríe! No se da cuenta de que tiemblo a su lado! No se da cuenta de que ella es mi único motivo y mi delirio!- grito, y tomando otra bocanada de aire, levanto el tono –No se da cuenta de que la amo pero algún día se lo confesare! Te amo Saya! No te voy a dejar ir sin pelear, no me voy a rendir!-

Aplausos. Escucho que detrás de él, alguien aplaudía: Solomon. Había escuchado todo lo que dijo! Seguramente se burlaría de el por toda la vida, pero eso también le importaba poco, porque superaría al pescado ese! Este se acerco al muchacho y dejando de sonreír, lo enfrento seriamente. Había cambiado de opinión, si Haji podía, el también.

-Yo tampoco me voy a rendir, niño-

* * *

No quería que quedara el típico 'Yo me peleo con este por ella' Quedo así? T.T Ojala que no, porque yo lo veo... Normal :P

Si! ha llegado la parte que mas les gusta (?) Ok, no! xD pero voy a responder algunos reviews (mala costumbre la mía de no hacerlo, pero los leo y siempre me hacen muy nyappy n//n)

bbkid: Así que el Haji de mi historia te cae bien? xD me alegro! Ahí tienes al Solomon, muchas, muchas pero muchisisisimas gracias! Gracias a tii pude seguir el capitulo:P pero para evitar confusiones, este vendría a ser el padre del Solomon que vemos en la serie :P Básicamente, es lo mismo (De tal palo tal astilla xD)

ginytah: Mi también ama mis pupu! xD Lo mas lindo que has leído en meses? Como serán los demás:P

DarkPriscilla: Pervertida! Bueno, mucho no puedo decir, a mi también me ha gustado mucho la parte de la habitación y no porque lo escribí yo:P La idea de los nombres de los gatos, fue gracias a una amiga que hace lo mismo pero con Ginji de Get Backers xD

MIICAA: Poor Haji u.ù

saya1cullen: Gracias! Me alegro de que te parezca genial! n///n y por cierto, quien no adora a Haji:P

Sora Miyano: Bueno! Intente escribirlo lo mas rápido posible y no, no es que no me interese jeje en realidad, no pase por algo parecido, pero me parece que fue una experiencia... Extraña? xD Para mi no es común ver que los alumnos abracen a los profesores o mejor dicho, los profesores a los alumnos. En mi curso, por ejemplo, pocos lo hacen o quizás yo sea muy 'acida' con todos :P

virgi-chan13: Simplemente Perfecto? Muchas gracias! T///T Creo que un poco exageras, pero si lo dicees pss así será n//n

En fin! muchas gracias a todas/os (hay todos:P) por leer y por los reviews y también gracias a los que no dejan reviews porque por lo menos lo leen! n//n Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	8. 1880 V

Último capítulo de 1880! n//n Y el ganador es...

* * *

Un buen perdedor? No, aun no había perdido la batalla, pero tampoco la había ganado. Quizás Solomon tenía más ventaja, mas cosas a su favor. El ya había escuchado decir a su Ama decir que no tenia nada que le pudiera gustar, sin embargo, no se rendiría de esa manera, le diría todo lo que sentía y de esa forma se sentiría satisfecho. Que fácil era decirlo, aunque si es por ella, se esforzaría para lograrlo! Ahora que se daba cuenta, era un tonto, soñando despierto mientras que Solomon se llevaba a su Ama a quien sabe donde o a qué.

El hombre sabía que tenía menos posibilidad que el muchacho, pero tampoco se rendiría, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para llamarle la atención. Su mejor traje, su mejor sonrisa, su mejor mirada. Nada. Que pasa? Se pregunto algo molesto, acaso no le atraía en lo mas mínimo? Oh cierto, ese sirviente… Que tenia Haji que él no? Bueno, el muchacho había pasado casi toda su vida con ella, le dedico cada momento, pero era muy lento! La amaba demasiado, mas nunca se atrevió a decírselo. Solomon le decía a menudo que era hermosa, le llamaba la atención y ella parecía indiferente. Estaba perdiendo, lo reconocía.

Y Saya estaba confundida. Podría estar con Solomon, pero en todo momento estaba pensando en Haji, se preocupo de más al ver el estado en el que estaba. Se lo veía deprimido y triste. El pescado le sonreía de vez en cuando, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. Quizás ese hombre le interesaba un poco.

-Me gustaría que me hablaras más de ti, Saya. Te gusta tocar el violonchelo, no?-

-Si, mucho. Haji y yo practicamos siempre…-

-Otra vez Haji… Yo no te gusto nada, verdad?- suspiro, desganado –Bueno, se acerca la hora de tu medicamento-

Para que había hablado? Haji se encargo de dicho medicamento y ella lo hacia casi a un lado. Sin embargo, el muchacho no parecía preocuparse demasiado, es así como se esforzaría para demostrarle sus sentimientos? Pero eso, era lo que no entendía. Haji no necesitaba hacer algo especial para demostrárselo, no importaba qué, pero todo lo que hacia, Saya sabia que era por ella. Después de eso, aunque su sirviente se sentía un poco mal por todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada, la acompaño como solía hacer al jardín, donde Joel y Amshel murmuraban cosas seriamente, cosa que le preocupo a los mas jóvenes. Solomon, sin quererlo, se disculpo con ellos y fue donde los hombres. Seguramente irían a la torre otra vez.

Ahora era el turno de examinar al cuerpo experimental y le dieron tal 'honor' al caballero rubio. Ella tenía dos ojos azules, con una expresión de no entender absolutamente nada. A todo esto, quizás no era muy interesante, pero no significa que no fuera hermosa. Si, le parecía hermosa con ese delicado rostro y esos ojos inocentes, pero solo eso. Se podría decir que mantenía un sentimiento vació hacia ella, ya que era la primera vez que tenían contacto. La estudio con la mirada, mas la joven no se intimido en lo mas mínimo. Debería estar acostumbrada. Amshel le alcanzo una copa con el líquido carmesí y él se lo dio de beber a ella.

-Lo saca de los criados, verdad?-

-Si. De todas formas, nadie reclama por ellos y es solo de los castigados- respondió fríamente Amshel.

-Lo imagine…- sonrió el rubio.

A diferencia de su sonrisa, Haji mantenía una mueca de molestia. Parecía que se mordía la lengua para no decir alguna cosa fuera de lugar. Su Ama no ayudaba al mirarlo de cerca, como buscando la respuesta en sus ojos, pero el no le devolvía la mirada, si lo hacia corría el riesgo de hacer algo que no le sentaría muy bien. Bueno, quizás los besos robados eran los mejores, pero no a todas les gustaba. El caso es que ahora temía que la Dama descifrara sus sentimientos al mirarlo fijamente. Como acostumbraba, Saya tiro de la manga de su camisa para llamarle la atención

-Te noto triste, que te sucede?-

-No es nada! Estoy bien, bien!-

-Estas mintiendo- lo reto –No puedes mentirme-

No, podría mentirle a todos menos a ella, una de las tantas cosas por las que evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Curvo sus labios y arqueo las cejas molesto, tal como un niño pequeño. Inmaduro. Saya rió por lo gracioso de su expresión y su actitud, le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba, era algo extraño en un chico tan serio como el y nadie mas que ella sabia como podía lograr que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Se pregunto como se vería con el cabello suelto, lo había visto varias veces así, pero nunca detenidamente, la curiosidad le picaba y decidió acercarse para desatárselo. Al estar tan cerca pudo notar como la respiración de Haji se aceleraba y no solo de el, sino que la suya también. Por qué, en ese momento, el desvió su mirada a sus labios? Mas extraño, por qué ella hizo lo mismo? Quizás ese era el momento, pero noto que su Ama se alejo rápidamente.

-L—Lo siento…-

-No importa- sonrió, algo extrañado por su reacción y a la vez decepcionado. Su 'alegre' sonrisa, cambio a una triste curva de sus labios en conjunto con sus ojos, desviando la mirada a donde antes.

-Has estado llorando?- pregunto, preocupada –Cuando eras niño ponías la misma expresión después de llorar-

-No, es solo que… Anoche no dormí bien- se excuso, volviendo a fingir la sonrisa –Tampoco estoy tan viejo como para que diga 'cuando eras niño…'!-

Ambos rieron, pero en un momento Haji la abrazo sin motivo alguno, o eso parecía. Hoy es el día de dejarse llevar por los impulsos, se decía el muchacho. Puede que después de dicho abrazo no supiera explicarle el por qué a su Ama, pero de un momento al otro sintió esa necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos demostrándole todo el cariño que le guardaba solo a ella, aunque no se diera cuenta. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Saya le devolvía el abrazo de una manera tan propia de ella. Hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, pero se notaba que sonreía, con sus brazos rodeaba su cintura y entrelazaba sus propias manos por detrás de la espalda del muchacho mientras el podía percibir el dulce aroma de su cabello que tanto adoraba acariciar. Escucho que la joven murmuraba algo pero no llegaba a entenderlo, por lo que se inclino un poco y ella lo sorprendió encerrando su cuello con sus brazos, apoyándole suavemente los labios en la mejilla. Si, era difícil hacer sonrojar a Haji, pero la mejor técnica la tenia Saya. Mas el hecho de que la piel de su sirviente fuera bastante pálida, no ayudaba mucho, siempre se esforzó por controlar sus emociones y evitar que las mejillas se le 'colorearan'. Sabemos que sonrojarse es algo muy común en todo ser humano, es una advertencia de que estamos bajo presión, nos ponemos nerviosos por lo tanto el corazón se acelera y la sangre circula mas rápido. Pero fuera de lo 'científico' era una clara muestra de que a Haji le encantaba aquello y le ponía incomodo a la vez.

-Y e--eso por qué fue?-

-Me sentía culpable por algo… Que dije- le explico con una sonrisa arrepentida y volvió a esconder su rostro en su pecho –Te quiero Haji-

Puede que años pasaran juntos pero ni una vez, por culpa de la timidez, ninguno de los dos se dijo un 'te quiero' tan directamente, por ello le pareció una gran sorpresa al muchacho quien no sabía como tomar esas palabras. Por ahora no le importaba el sentido, lo importante es que lo había dicho.

-Yo también la quiero Saya- Aah eso era. Sintió algo de tristeza al saber que lo decía en el sentido de la amistad, pero como dijo, eso no le importaba mucho.

-Puede que seas mi sirviente, pero no dejas de ser mi amigo! Haces que me sienta incomoda tratándome de usted!- lo reto, poniendo una cara de enojo graciosa –Dímelo, dime que me quieres pero deja el respeto-

Se había decidido por fin, pero un entrometido llamado Solomon interrumpió la hermosa escena, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, con ese tono que el muchacho tanto odiaba. El tipo era un poco extraño, apoyaba a Haji y otras veces no. El hombre le sonrió a ambos y aparto a la joven de su sirviente con un brazo con la excusa de que Joel le buscaba. Sin dejar que Saya lo viera, dirigió a Haji una mirada fría, burlona y creída como diciendo 'Disculpa! Te arruine la oportunidad'. Se burlara, se aprovechara o hiciera trampa, a el no le importaría, lo único que quería era confesarle sus sentimientos a su Ama. Volvió a sonrojarse con el recuerdo del inocente beso que le había regalado.

Un beso de Saya es lo que Solomon deseaba, aunque no lo iba a conseguir fácilmente, poco le importaba. Podía robarlo, no? Ansiosamente espero por toda la tarde, para poder deshacerse de Haji, Joel y compañía. El anciano le presto su ayuda al caballero rubio, quería avanzar con el proceso de una vez. Mientras el sirviente se tragaba todo lo que decir quería, Solomon aprovechaba la gran oportunidad, y por primera vez en su visita a su amigo, la joven Saya, ni una vez nombro. Pasearon largo rato en silencio, cosa que ya sabemos, Solomon odia.

-Hace poco que te conozco Saya, quizás sea pronto- comenzó el hombre –Pero me gustaría que cenaras conmigo…-

-Siempre cenamos todos juntos-

-Si, si, lo se, pero esta vez, en mi habitación- repuso, con su mejor expresión de sensualidad, no disimulaba nada, era bastante directo –Joel nos ha dado el permiso…-

Cenar. Con Solomon. En su habitación. Y Joel les había dado el permiso, pero la Dama solo respondió que debía pensarlo, si le decía que no, corría el riesgo de que Joel se enfadara por rechazar a tal. Era una obvia invitación a algo más que una amistad y no sabia que hacer. No podía hablarlo con Haji, porque el simplemente se opondría, pero ella quería ir y en parte no. Finalmente, tuvo que contarle, se había prometido no mentirle más ni guardarle secretos, al menos uno por ahora, pero nada más. El muchacho tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ir a rogarle a Joel que no permitiera tal cosa, y quien era el para impedirlo? Un simple sirviente. Derrotado le sonrió a su Ama, claro que fingiendo, y con un 'Que bien!' le felicito tal invitación, consideraban un gran honor que el hombre le hiciera tal petición. Pensó en rogarle a su Ama que no aceptara, pero quizás no serviría de nada, puede que Solomon sea el 'ganador'. Sintió que la Dama tomaba la punta de su manga y la tiraba suavemente

-Te molesta que vaya con Solomon?-

-N—no… Si es lo que usted quiere hacer, esta bien-

-Vamos con Cangurito-

Hablaban de Solomon y terminaron nombrando a Canguro. Eso no pintaba nada bien, noto que Saya estaba insegura sobre la invitación del hombre aunque no lo dijera. Al llegar donde Canguro, el Pura Sangre, este parecía estar esperándolos en la entrada del lugar y se acerco a Saya. Haji hizo ademán de adelantarse, pero se retracto al ver que solo se acercaba para que le hicieran cariños, los cuales la Dama no dudo en regalarle. Le hacia feliz verla contenta, además, aunque suene extraño muchos animales se asustaban con solo sentir la presencia de su Ama. Con una gran facilidad subió de un salto después de pisar el estribo y empezó a trotar lentamente. El caballo parecía a gusto de dejarse llevar, cosa que también lo sorprendió. Verla tan relajada con su cabello jugueteando con el viento le hacia ver mas bella aun.

_No. Nada que tenga Haji me puede gustar_

Por que tenia que recordarlo justo en ese momento? Solomon tenía razón, era solo un niño tonto. Un niño que lloraba por nada, que era celoso, peleaba con el hombre como si fueran pequeños. No la merecía, ni aunque lo aceptara. La amaba tanto que daría lo que fuera para que sea feliz, hasta renunciaría a ella con tal de que su vida fuese de lo mejor! Lamentaba ser tan cobarde y no poder decirle tales cosas. Saya lo noto distraído, parecía triste otra vez. Dejo a Canguro en su lugar y fue con el, intentando adivinar que le sucedía. Pero como era seguro, Haji desvió la mirada imposibilitándole la tarea.

-Otra vez te noto triste-

-No es nada-

Silencio. No es que no le agradara el silencio, pero con su Ama era un poco incomodo. Llegaba a creer que muchas veces le aburría. Debía hacer algo, ya no estaba como para perder tiempo y que llegara la noche…

-Saya…- comenzó, pero al sentirse nervioso las palabras no le salían –Y—yo… Es… Es la hora de su medicamento-

Se sintió realmente estupido, mas que otras veces. Incluso estuvo a punto de encerrarse a llorar, pero se contuvo, era un hombre fuerte y todavía tenía tiempo. Por mas que se acercara e iniciara la conversación, no podía decirle nada al respecto, tan tímido era? O mejor dicho, tonto… Más Saya no se percataba de los intentos de su sirviente, hasta que llego la noche y no tuvo más opción que prepararse para su encuentro con Solomon. Por qué no dices nada? Se repetía Haji 'Por lo menos dile algo antes de que…' La busco en su habitación, pero ya había salido. Se lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, seguramente ya estaría con Solomon. Emprendió camino a su habitación y para su suerte encontró a Saya a punto de entrar al cuarto del hombre, si fuese posible, se le habría caído la mandíbula inferior, muy hermosa, murmuro el muchacho. Y así era, la veía tan diferente, como cuando vestía sus ropas de sirviente, pero esta vez llevaba uno de los más hermosos vestidos que pudiera tener, mejor dicho, el vestido llevaba uno de los mejores cuerpos que podría existir. La blusa de un tono celeste, que llevaba bajo el vestido más oscuro tal como el justillo, dejaba gran parte de su cuello al descubierto y resaltaba sus atributos de mujer, como nunca antes había visto. Le dolió pensar que solo era para Solomon.

-Ah Haji! Que te parece?- sonrió, algo apenada dando una vuelta con gracia para mostrarle a su amigo.

-E—esto… Se ve…- tartamudeo, intentando encontrar las palabras –Bien-

'Bien' Ah por Dios! De tantos adjetivos que pudo haberle dicho solo pudo decir eso. Estaba bellísima! Elegante y en cierta parte Sensual, mas solo pudo decir un tonto 'bien'. Saya no dejo de sonreír pero se desilusiono un poco al escuchar su respuesta, aunque no podía distraerse, debía llegar puntual. Suspiro meditando un momento y se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

-Saya…!- la llamo su sirviente, apresurado –Le… le deseo suerte-

-Si, gracias- respondió, para luego ingresar y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

El muchacho cerro de un portazo. Otra vez se sintió débil y se mordió el labio inferior de una manera tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre se escapo de su boca. Sentía que minuto a minuto la rabia le carcomía por dentro haciéndole sentir de lo peor. Con todo el enojo levanto el puño y golpeo la pared con fuerza, arrepintiéndose luego, se había hecho una herida bastante dolorosa en los nudillos. Poco le importo. A Solomon menos le importo al escuchar tal golpe hacer eco, no podía dejar que el sirviente le ganase, sea como sea. Le había agradado mucho la forma en que vestía y sin ninguna vergüenza la halago varias veces. La cena no duro mucho al igual que el silencio…

-Te gustaría ver las estrellas?-

Quito el seguro de la puerta que daba al balcón y salieron para contemplar dichas estrellas, él sabia que Saya adoraba verlas, pero ella no parecía muy interesada. Decepcionado le pregunto si no estaba a gusto con todo aquello, pero ella lo interrumpió con su sonrisa diciendo que estaba bien, no había de que preocuparse. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería seguir con el procedimiento y esperaba a que Amshel cumpliera su parte, ya era hora…

-Saya me gustas- dijo sin rodeos –Y como ya te he dicho, no creo que yo no te agrade…-

Se acerco seriamente y rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que ocupaba la mano libre en levantarle suavemente el rostro para que le mirase a los ojos. Por un momento, se olvido de su sirviente y se perdió en esos brillantes ojos verdes, capaces de conquistar a cualquiera y ella estaba dejándose manipular. Por alguna razón, no le salía palabra alguna, sentía como si su voz se hubiera apagado. Dile algo Saya, dile algo, detenlo… Pero nada podía hacer. Intento zafarse de su agarre, pero al intentarlo el aplico mas fuerza y le dio un poco de miedo. Le rogó que la soltara y el obedeció pero avanzo amenazadoramente hacia ella, llevándola hacia adentro. Retrocedió una vez mas, pero Solomon fue mas rápido, tomándola de las manos, apresándola contra la pared.

-Q—que…?-

-Mi querida Saya, acaso no entiendes? Te deseo pequeña- susurro muy cercano a su rostro –No te niegues a este pobre caballero-

Escuchaba algo de lo que le decía? No, no quería escucharla. Solo quería actuar, acción, ahora. Adiós al Solomon amable, el que ahora se acercaba a sus labios, pero lo esquivo y le mordió la nariz, haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás al perder el equilibrio. Corrió a la puerta, pero no podía abrirla, la habían cerrado con llave y no podía hacer nada, toda su fuerza se había esfumado y temblaba. Que debía hacer? Algo, ya! Gritar, eso! Justamente recordó a su sirviente y grito su nombre, este al escuchar eso salio de su habitación como una bala pero Amshel le cerro el paso.

-Por favor, señor Amshel, algo esta pasándole a la señorita Saya!-

Parecía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, Haji lo sabía. Con dolor le pidió disculpas y lo esquivo, corriendo a la habitación del pescado. Intento con todas sus fuerzas abrir, pero tampoco pudo. Debía aplicar mas fuerza por lo que retrocedió y con rapidez avanzo empujando la puerta y entrando de un tirón. Al ver que el pescado aun forzaba a su Ama, no lo pensó dos veces empujándolo contra una pared y lo golpeo, era una persona importante? Que importaba! Estuvo a punto de hacerle daño a Saya! Recordó que ella no quería que peleara, no importaba quien fuera, no quería que le hiciera daño seguramente. Solomon tampoco lo dudo y le devolvió el golpe, pero más fuerte, repetidamente. Saya se dio cuenta de que su amigo no peleaba por ella, pero no quería que saliera otra vez herido por su culpa y con la voz ahogada le rogó

-Pelea Haji!-

No espero mas y con el puño derecho, herido y todo lo golpeo tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente por unos momentos en el suelo. Joel y algunos criados que se habían despertado por el escándalo, subieron a ver que sucedía y se sorprendieron al ver tal escena. Saya le explico al anciano y Joel, con vergüenza y enojo, mando a que guardaran todas las pertenencias del hombre, en la mañana partiría. Se suponía que seria parte del proceso pacíficamente, nunca acordaron forzarla. Haji no dijo nada sobre lo sucedido con Amshel, lo apreciaba aun, y no olvidaba que su Ama como era de esperarse, lloraba algo asustada. Suavemente la abrazo mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda y odio profundamente al pescado.

-No llore más-

-Haji, Haji, Haji, Haji- repetía angustiada.

-Deje de llorar- le pidió –O me pondré triste-

Instantáneamente se calmo, aun temblando por el susto, mas no tardo mucho en rogarle que le dejara dormir con el como había estado haciendo todas esas noches y el no se negó, extrañaba dormir con ella, no habían podido estar tan juntos desde que Solomon había llegado al Zoológico. Después de que todo se calmo y cada uno volvió a su respectiva habitación, a excepción de un par, la Dama insistió en ir esta vez a su habitación. Algo tímido, Haji dudo un momento, pero al final acepto. Se sentía un pervertido al dejarse convencer, pero las ganas de tenerla cerca eran suficientes. Una vez en la cama, cosquillas, risas, murmuros, cualquiera pensaría de todo.

-Ya basta Haji… No aguanto mas!- gemía de la risa, pero el no se detenía. Gran excusa, a cada cosquilla una pequeña caricia, otra oportunidad de sentir su cuerpo bajo sus manos. Hasta que tomo una de sus manos, inconscientemente y la llevo con la suya por sobre su cabeza, el estaba casi sobre ella y Saya no hacia nada para evitarlo, es mas, le gustaba aquello.

-Saya… Yo…-

-Que?-

-Y—yo quiero decirle que estoy…-

Enamorado de usted, hubiera querido decir, mas la voz de Joel los interrumpió, sonaba algo molesto, pregunto que estaban haciendo a tan altas horas de la noche juntos. Saya salio con la excusa de que practicaban en 'silencio' con le violonchelo. No muy convencido, Joel los dejo. Seria mejor practicar realmente, corrían el riesgo de que volviera…

-Es esta parte- le indico con el dedo unas notas

-Hum… Con este tiempo estará bien?-

-Creo que es un poco mas rápido- corrigió tomando la mano de Haji que sostenía el arco, con la suya. Al hacer esto sintió una especie de choque electrizante que provoco que se alejara sonrojada –S—sigue!-

Haji no le presto mucha atención y continúo tocando con gran habilidad. La Dama recordó que cuando era niño, le había dicho que si tocaba bien esa pieza, podría quedarse con ella y al parecer ni eso hizo falta.

-Eh… Saya, podría abandonar esta costumbre, al menos cuando estoy tocando- le pidió el muchacho. Sostenía su manga como solía hacer, pero no le permitía tocar –Hay algo que la inquieta?-

-Ah! Mira, te equivocaste hace un momento, en esta parte! O… Fue aquí? Bueno! Te lo mostrare- esquivo rápidamente. Y al hacer todo tan atropelladamente, una de las cuerdas del instrumento se corto y uno de sus dedos se lastimo.

-Saya! Esta bien?! Esta sangrando!-

-No! No mires!- lo reto, tratando de esconder su mano, mientras 'mágicamente' se curaba. Haji quedo impresionado ante esto, mas no asqueado.

**-Fuera… Fuera de aquí, ahora!- **

_Un monstruo… _

_Por más que se lastime se cura en el momento, es la hija del diablo! _

_Bruja! Monstruo Asqueroso! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron tres días, no dejaba entrar a nadie y se la pasaba encerrada. Tres días que no tomaba el medicamento y eso podía tener graves consecuencias. Tres días en los que Haji se la pasaba intentando entrar. No sabia que había sido todo eso, pero quería entenderlo, le preocupaba mucho su Ama y se había dedicado todo ese tiempo a intentar convencerla, sin éxito. Estudio la zona de su habitación desde afuera, tenía una opción para entrar pero se sentía inseguro. De todas formas lo haría, debía saber lo que le sucedía a su Ama. La Dama en su lugar, solo se lamentaba, seguramente Haji seria como los demás, al descubrir tal 'habilidad' de su cuerpo para curarse en el momento, había huido… Pero no! Haji no se iba a ir sin respuestas, mucho menos sin declararse.

-Bien! Allá vamos-

Escondida bajo las sabanas, se preguntaba que es lo que todos hacían. Su respuesta fue un agudo sonido de los vidrios de una de sus ventanas partiéndose en varios trocitos y un fuerte golpe, del cual Haji fue el responsable agarrándose la cabeza del dolor. Después de un 'ouch' guió su mirada a la sorprendida de su Ama y olvido todo dolor, levantándose y agarrando una copa que había dejado a un lado afuera. Tenia una expresión seria y de preocupación que Saya pudo notar cuando se acerco.

-Que haces?! Te he dicho que te fueras!-

-Pero yo no dije 'bien'!- discutió, por primera vez, con su Ama –No puedo irme sabiendo que hace tres días no toma el medicamento, por favor, tómelo-

De una manera infantil volvió a esconderse bajo las sabanas y le ordeno que saliera otra vez, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Pero Haji tercamente se negó, insistiendo en que tomase el contenido de la copa, no necesitaba explicación de lo sucedido, simplemente paso y ahora quedo en el pasado.

-Saya, por favor- le rogó dejando la coma en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama –si no lo bebe, su cuerpo…-

-Por que?! Por qué insistes tanto Haji? Deberías huir después de verlo!- lo reto, lanzando las sabanas que la cubrían lejos. –seguramente te doy asco! No tienes que fingir nada-

No dejaba de tener esa expresión seria, con esos ojos que observaban los suyos. Sabia que escondían algo y aun no sabia qué, por mas que la mirara de una manera seria, detrás le miraba con dulzura y preocupación, por qué no entendía que el no era igual a todos? Sabía que esto pasaría, mas no quería que pasara: Su Ama había comenzado a llorar y no parecía tener deseos de detenerse. Por mas que discutiera, el se inclino frente a ella apoyando su peso en una de sus rodillas, tomando su mano y le dejaba un tímido beso.

-Haji…?- murmuro. El no respondió y busco en su bolsillo mientras ella no dejaba de derramar lagrimas, no vio lo que saco pero sintió que le colocaba algo en el cabello. Una peineta que tanteo luego con las manos.

-Siempre… He querido dárselo, pero nunca encontraba un momento oportuno. Siempre pensé, desde la primera vez que la vi…- le confeso, suavizando su seriedad con un pequeño sonrojo –Que es una chica muy hermosa-

Haji, por que eres tan… Haji? Se lamento la Dama. Se sentía feliz, ni se imaginan cuanto, sin embargo el doloroso recuerdo del pasado le atormentaba aun y de orgullosa no confiaba en las sinceras palabras de su sirviente. El no esperaba respuesta pero no es que no le hubiera gustado una. Bruscamente alejo su mano de entre las de Haji y desvió la mirada con una expresión de enojo completando con más llanto.

-Tonto!-

-Si estar enamorado significa ser tonto, entonces si! Soy el tonto mas grande del mundo!-

Enamorado había dicho? Si, lo escucho perfectamente. Acaso estaría enamorado de alguien? Le dolió pensar eso, sabiendo que tenia más que claro que lo amaba. Que inocente era aun. Haji mantenía ese pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, más no se detuvo porque ya estaba decidido, no quería perder mas tiempo guardando sus sentimientos. Tenia una mirada penetrante otra vez y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, temía perderse en estos.

-Tantos momentos de felicidad, Saya, son los que viví junto a usted, pero creí que serian mas felices si solo los recordáramos juntos. Quisiera ser capaz de hacerla feliz, mas no merezco tal honor. Seria genial poder continuar a su lado, pero aun sabiendo la respuesta, lo intento. Me gustaría volver atrás, pero no para sentir dolor, sino que para remediar lo que hice mal y si pudiera hacerlo, me gustaría regresar al día en que la conocí, porque en ese preciso momento, volví a nacer- hizo una pausa y aunque no le miraba fijamente podía predecir su expresión. Tomando asiento a su lado, no sabia si continuar, mas Saya se lo pedía con los ojos –Se que me esta mirando como si fuera un loco, pero sabe? Si lo soy, soy un loco enamorado… Y…-

-Si?–

Comprendió que no era momento de formalidades, por que le seguía tratando de superior si cuando se trata del corazón no hay rangos. Seguía dudando pero no se arrepentía de lo dicho, porque era lo que sentía, debía continuar de esa manera estaría satisfecho y podría partir en paz. Señalando su pecho, volvió a hablar.

-Estas aquí, todo el tiempo. Eres cada parte de mi alma, mi corazón, te has vuelto parte de mi cuerpo. Vives aquí, mostrándome que hay mucho más para vivir… Contigo aprendí que existen nuevas y hermosas emociones, aprendí que no cambio tu presencia por ninguna otra… Es algo gracioso, aun ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte- se sentía incomodo al dejar la formalidad, pero poco le importo luego –Saya…-

Dilo, por favor, dilo!

-Te amo-

Había sido suficiente? No, aun no había terminado. La miro de una manera profunda, ella aun lloraba pero esta vez de lo feliz que estaba. Sin embargo Haji lo tomo de otro modo, pensando que había dicho algo estúpido. Decidió que era hora de terminar con tanto problema y sentimiento, pero quería hacer algo mas, algo por lo que podría despedirse del Zoológico aunque lo haría de todas formas. Con una de sus manos tomo suavemente el mentón de su Ama y siguió con una frase, fue mas un susurro, un secreto que quedaba entre los dos.

-Si me besas una vez, ten por seguro que realmente volveré a nacer-

Ya basta de esperar. Sentía miedo, tanto como ella, pero sabia que era algo que deseaba hace bastante tiempo y si lo hacia ahora, seria capaz hasta de poner el mundo entero a sus pies. Lentamente se acerco a su rostro y termino con la distancia apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella. Y se sintió increíblemente feliz. Sin prisa, con calma, suavemente. Saya no sabia que era exactamente lo que sentía con aquel beso, mas las palabras de Haji le parecieron tan tiernas, cargadas de cariño, que seria la peor crueldad rechazarlo y no es que quisiera hacerlo. Lo sorprendió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos aunque el beso fuera tan inocente. No había ninguna técnica, no había estudiado para ello y sin embargo, fue el mejor beso que hubiera podido recibir. La suavidad y ternura de su Ama no podía compararla con ninguna otra. Luego, llego el momento de respirar, por ello se separaron lentamente, sonrojados y sin despegar la vista del otro.

-Eh N—no olvide tomar el medicamento, seria un desperdicio sino…- le advirtió desviando el rostro completamente sonrojado a un lado, mientras Saya reía de una manera divertida –No se ría! Joel lo preparo especialmente para usted!-

-Esta bien, esta bien- sonrió la joven, pero de todas formas olvido dicho medicamento y con una mano, acercándose mas a el, le obligo a que la mirara y sin darle tiempo a nada le robo otro beso. Sonrojado! –Deberías ver tu rostro! Esta todo rojo!-

En el rostro de Haji se formo una mueca de enfado fingido acompañado de su sonrojo. Con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras ella casi lloraba de la risa. El también reía, le daba mucha gracia tal situación, pero vio que ella dejo de reír, lo observo sonrojada y tirándole suavemente la ropa lo atrajo hacia si abrazándolo, y el quedo sobre ella.

-Haji- le susurro al oído –Te amo-

* * *

Me he empalagado! Quedo bastante dulce, no? Ojala les haya gustado n///n Les tengo una sorpresa para le próximo capitulo pero no voy a adelantar nada, perdería la gracia:P Ya llegamos a lo que todos querían leer: un beso cursi! En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior, nos vemos en el próximo n.n


	9. 1882

No tengo excusa! perdonen por la tardanza y por el anterior intento de final fallido u.ù No podía dejarlo así, tan... decepcionante u.u así que lo edite y aquí esta! Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_1882…_

Corría y corría, de vez en cuando guiaba la vista hacia atrás para ver si se había alejado un poco sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma al ser tan rápida. Pero Saya no sabia que Haji conocía ciertos atajos del bosque que unían caminos unos con otros. Finalmente lo había perdido y se detuvo para tomar aire sonriente, le había ganado de vuelta, esta vez no la sorprendería! Distraída pensando en su 'triunfo' no se dio cuenta cuando él se acercaba en silencio para atraparla. Rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el por detrás. 

-Te atrape!- dijo el muchacho sonriente. 

-Otra vez hiciste trampa, eso no es justo Haji!- lo reto Saya, haciendo una de las tantas caras graciosas de enojo. El solo sonreía mirándola de una manera tierna, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente y desviara la mirada. 

-Pasa algo?- 

-N—no, es que…- respondió ahora frente a el, juntando los dedos índice demostrando que se sentía apenada. Haji lo entendió aunque ella no se lo dijera y sin dejar esa sonrisa que le quedaba tan bien, le acaricio el rostro obligándola suavemente a que lo mirara a los ojos y le beso con dulzura. Sin poder evitarlo se apoyo en la punta de sus pies para poder llegar mas a su altura y recibió dicho cariño con gusto. Le encantaba que el entendiera todos sus gestos, que supiera lo que quería con solo un simple movimiento. Dos años juntos _mas que amigos _y ya sabia casi todo sobre ella. 

-Si me besas una vez, volveré a nacer- No dejaba de usar esa frase, recordando aquella vez que le confeso sus sentimientos en su habitación –Y si me besas dos feliz podría morir- 

Adoraba todo lo que salía de su boca. Todas y cada una de las palabras que decía eran dedicadas a ella con tanto sentimiento. Volvió a unir sus labios con los del muchacho, se sentía menos tímida cuando el empezaba… Es que sus besos eran tan adictivos, sentía que cuando lo hacia entraba a otro mundo en donde solo ellos dos estaban, era tan mágico todo eso que no parecía de verdad. Debía aprovechar al máximo esas muestras de cariño por parte de Haji, muchas veces al ser su carácter de tal manera, le costaba expresarle lo que sentía o pensaba y a veces se le escapaba el 'usted'. No lo culpaba, pero le gustaría que fuera un poco más demostrativo. Bueno, el hombre que habla poco, siente mucho. No le habían dicho nada a Joel, pero el no era tonto. Podía notarlo en Saya, lloraba casi nada, reía mas a menudo, se veía muy feliz, al igual que el muchacho. Los jóvenes aun jugaban en el bosque, pero una vez que Saya volvió a perder, su estomago rugió pidiendo alimento para reponer las energías gastadas al correr. El sonido que había producido era tan gracioso que Haji no podía aguantar la risa, ganándose un reproche de su Ama. 

A el le encantaba verla comer, puede que suene extraño, pero es que no importaba qué, adoraba observarla en todo lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo se sentía preocupado por algunas cosas que comenzaban a pasarle más a menudo que antes, iban de un extremo al otro, como por ejemplo: Tenia pesadillas casi todas las noches. En ocasiones no temía decirle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su Ama, pero otras en cambio, casi ni podía dirigirle la palabra. Las pesadillas llegaba a serle una gran dificultad, tanto que al saber que se movía inquieto en su cama debido a estas, no permitía a la Dama dormir con el, por lo que discutían seguido, como le explicaría eso a su Ama? No es que ella fuera tonta o el demasiado tímido, sino que ya estaba grande como para algo así. 

-Creo que me cortare el cabello- 

-Pero así… me gustas más- 

-Entonces lo dejare- 

Estaba acostado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, pasando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, quebrando su postura firme de siempre. Al ver que no producía más que una sonrisa en su sirviente, se sentó a su lado. El viento dejo de soplar y debido a eso, el calor característico de esos tiempos se hizo un poco insoportable. Lo pensó mejor, seguramente seria más cómodo y menos caluroso tener el cabello mas corto. Era algo tan característico en el, lo hacia ver mas apuesto, seductor. Lo llevaba recogido con una cinta azul, haciendo que pareciera más mayor de lo que era y aun así era un chico bellísimo. En pocas palabras, un francés perfecto. Al estar pensando tan distraídamente, el aprovecho para tomarle la mano con la que apoyaba su peso y la atrajo hacia su pecho, recostándola allí. Un leve rubor le coloreo el rostro y sonriente descanso su cabeza ahí. 

-Si quieres, córtatelo. No estés incomodo todo el verano por un capricho mió- 

-No, esta bien así- respondió él. 

-Podemos ir a la torre?- 

No respondió. Sabia que si le decía que no, pelearían otra vez, pero si le decía que si... Saya esperaba una respuesta aun sabiendo que seguramente seria un 'no'. Al no escucharlo decidió levantarse, enfadarse y después gritarle 'tonto' como era su costumbre al discutir con el, pero Haji se adelanto a ella, a penas levantando su torso la encerró con uno de sus brazos contra el suelo e intento hacerle cosquillas para acallar sus quejas y ella lo esquivo enfadada. 

-No intentes arreglarlo con eso- lo reto, empujándolo suavemente. 

Haji suspiro y la siguió. Ofendida se alejo lo mas rápido posible del muchacho, mientras el la llamaba por su nombre, sin éxito. Decidió que no iba a quedar así y la alcanzo bruscamente. Encerró su cintura con sus brazos, manera de abrazarla que adoraba, deteniéndola y le mordió parte del cuello juguetonamente, gruñendo de una manera graciosa, así el rostro de enojo de Saya empezó a suavizarse en una sonrisa que después fueron risas. Odiaba cuando le hacia aquello, era como una tortura que le hacia olvidar el enojo que le tenia y Haji lo sabia, aprovechándose. Dejaron de reír cuando vieron que Joel se acercaba a ellos, traía una cámara fotográfica. Discutieron un buen rato y al final, Saya termino aceptando, con una expresión de enojo que Joel no pudo cambiar. Al igual que ella, Haji tampoco pudo sonreír. Saco la foto, con mucha dificultad ya que los jóvenes discutían sin ponerse de acuerdo. Al verlos pelear, sonrió, no lo hacían en serio, en realidad, Saya no lo hacia su sirviente solo sonreía. No le respondería a sus rabietas, podría molestarle un poco, pero nunca le diría nada, la amaba demasiado como para herir sus sentimientos. 

-Saya! Ya deja de pelear con Haji- e instantáneamente hizo silencio. Busco su reloj de bolsillo, pero no lo encontró, dándole poca importancia volvió para seguir con el papeleo. 

Haji tuvo que empezar con las tareas de todos los días, antes le advirtió a su Ama que se enfadaría con ella si visitaba la torre, Saya sabia que el nunca podría enfadarse con ella así que aprovecho la oportunidad dirigiéndose al lugar. Había encontrado una nueva amiga allí, extraña, pero inocente. La escucho cantar una vez y le dio el nombre de Diva, por esa voz tan hermosa. 

-Yo soy la única que te entiende a la perfección, Saya. Puedo llamarte hermana? Nuestro lazo es especial! Quiero que seas para mi sola!- 

'_Por que estas encerrada en un lugar como este?' 'Dicen qué porque soy un monstruo'_

Parecía conocerla de toda la vida, y sentía lastima por Diva, estar todo el tiempo encerrada y no saber casi nada del mundo exterior debía ser agobiante, hacia bastante tiempo ya que se habían hecho amigas. Justo cuando le comentaba sobre Haji, el estaba buscándola por los alrededores, tuvo que salir corriendo si no quería ganarse un sermón. Escapar de las preguntas de su sirviente fue fácil pero de todas formas el sospechaba, sin estar muy confiado aun decidió dejar de lado las preguntas y le pidió que lo acompañara, Joel había mandado a decirles que se presentaran en su habitación. Al entrar todo le parecía extraño, el anciano llevaba una expresión rara entre molestia y decepción. De repente, dos criados tomaron a Haji bruscamente de los brazos.‚ 

-Que hace?- 

-Orden del señor Joel- respondió Amshel –El pobre se ha vuelto loco buscando su reloj y tal fue su sorpresa encontrarlo en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta… No se cual será tu motivo, tampoco son necesarias las explicaciones, un simple sirviente que quería salir del Zoológico con algo de valor- 

-Nunca haría algo como eso! Esta usted loco? Además, no seria capaz de dejar este lugar- 

-Lo lamento muchacho. Llévenlo a fuera y no le dejen volver- Ordeno. 

Saya intento discutir pero Joel le hacia poco caso. No podía ni quería creer que el muchacho que había considerado su hijo había estado a punto de robarle, pero realmente había sido Haji? Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora debía seguir adelante con o sin pretendiente para la Dama, la que ahora sostenía para que no fuese a detenerlos. Aun escuchaban a Haji quejarse de que era inocente que nunca caería en algo tan bajo. 'No me hagas reír! Algo tan bajo… Muchacho, tú eres de lo más bajo' gritaba Amshel a carcajadas desde el balcón. Juró que volvería, no sabia como pero lo haría a cualquier precio, debía descubrir quien había sido porque él definitivamente no era el responsable, además, de una manera tan repentinamente paso todo que parecía una broma. Lo lanzaron hacia fuera tal como un costal y se dio fuertemente contra el piso, aun con poco dolor se puso de pie para tratar de abrir los grandes portones de la entrada pero los criados volvieron a aparecer con escopetas, que de suerte esquivo las balas y escapo corriendo. No fue muy lejos, no aun, debía volver para aclarar todo, pero como? Debía pensar en todo lo que había pasado con tranquilidad. 

-Pon tus pensamientos en orden- se dijo –Ponlos en orden…- 

Primero: En ningún momento paso por la habitación del señor Joel, lo había visto esa vez que les tomo la foto, pero no contaba mucho. Segundo: Para que rayos querría su reloj? Tercero y mas importante: Quien había sido y por qué? Era seguro que alguien quería que se alejase del Zoológico. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, solo pensar y pensar, en la manera de volver, en quien había sido el verdadero responsable. Y pensaba en Saya, poco tiempo lejos de ella había pasado y ya la extrañaba. Decidió que entraría a toda costa, por ella. El sol iba desapareciendo de a poco, dejándole lugar al anochecer. Saya seguía rogándole a Amshel, pero este se mantenía indiferente haciendo oídos sordos, parecía no darse por vencida, pero el no le daría el gusto, es mas, se sentía feliz de que ese sirviente lento se hubiera ido. Sin embargo Joel estaba pensativo y arrepentido, debería haberle dado aunque sea la oportunidad de explicar lo sucedido. 

-Joel… por favor, Amshel no quiere escucharme- suplico la joven –Confió en Haji y se que el no robaría algo tan importante para ti o alguna otra cosa. Permíteme ir a buscarlo, pedirle una explicación, quizás el sabe lo que sucedió en realidad…- 

-Lo siento Saya, no se puede- la reto el anciano –Déjalo, no insistas- 

-Por favor! Lo único que estas haciendo es estar sentado y mirar ese reloj, seguramente pensando 'Como pudo? Tanta confianza le tenia' cuando sabes muy bien que en el se puede confiar, de otra forma no le hubiera permitido quedarse. Te lo ruego… Amo a Haji, Joel, no podría sin el- 

El anciano se quedo sorprendido. Le había escuchado tan decidida, como una mujer que daría todo por su amado y tenia razón, debían saber la versión del sirviente. Así compadeciéndose por las palabras de la chica, espero para que Amshel se ocupara de algunos asuntos para así poder salir del Zoológico. Temía sacar a Saya pero no tenia otra opción y no parecía que ella quisiera quedarse. Se había equivocado al elegir el castigo de Haji, dejarlo solo fuera de los límites del lugar era más peligroso que encerrarlo en la torre. Mala idea salir de noche con solo una daga como protección. Buscaron unas dos horas pero no encontraron nada, preocupados y sintiendo culpa, tuvieron que volver. Seguirían buscándolo al día siguiente. 

Pero no parecía que el muchacho tuviera otro día. Garras y dientes afilados, pelaje pardo y veteado, ojos grandes y amarillos. Gruñía enojado. Un gran tigre que casi lo mataba de un susto. Había caminado toda la noche hasta llegar al río donde pensó poder tomar agua, pero alguien ya le había ganado, el enorme tigre. De donde había salido algo tan grande? Eso importaba poco, le estaba gruñendo y parecía enojado. Intento alejarse lentamente por donde había llegado, pero el animal se irritaba mas cada vez que lo hacia. Nada podía hacer, solo esperar o rezar, aunque sabia que no serviría. De pronto escucho voces que se acercaban a ellos y el felino intento atacarlo al verse mas amenazado, un zarpazo que evito con el brazo le lanzo. Dolía como el demonio pero por mas que doliera se alejo a toda prisa, chocándose con un hombre robusto en el camino. Llevaba un frac rojo profundo con botones de oro resplandecientes, pantalones de cuero y un par de botas del mismo material negro relucientes. Látigo en mano, con el cual azoto el suelo, produciendo un sonido ensordecedor que hizo al tigre retroceder. El hombre se acerco al animal colocándole un collar de cuero pesado con el cual lo empujo para llevarlo con otros hombres que lo esperaban. 

-Llévenlo a la jaula y que esta vez… NO se escape- ordeno con voz firme y poderosa. 

-En seguida _señogg _Nisha- dijo uno, apenado. Guió al tigre a la jaula que llevaban sobre ruedas, tirada por un par de carruajes. 

El hombre no parecía haberse dado mucha cuenta de la presencia del muchacho que aun lo observaba sorprendido. Se sostenía el brazo herido, le sangraba bastante. Nisha lo miro de reojo y ordeno que lo ayudaran, eran responsables de esa herida tan profunda al haber dejado escapar al tigre. Haji puso resistencia, quien sabe a donde lo llevarían. Sin embargo Nisha insistió sin preguntarle y lo llevaron a la fuerza, eran muchos y mas fuertes que el. Al ser lanzado bruscamente dentro de la carreta, su cabeza dio contra una de las paredes de esta y quedo inconsciente 'Mejor' se decían, menos trabajo para mantenerlo quieto. 

Cuando despertó no sabia donde estaba, solo sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el antebrazo derecho, el cual ahora estaba vendado. Recordó que la gente que acompañaba al tal Nisha lo había 'secuestrado' y lo había trasladado al circo de una gran feria, encerrado en una jaula. 

-Has despertado- 

-Usted! Por qué me han encerrado aquí como a un animal?- 

-No es eso lo que es?- respondió el hombre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. 

-Claro que no!- 

Nisha se apoyo en el marco de la jaula y encendió un cigarrillo, sosteniéndolo luego entre los labios. No traía el látigo y parecía menos peligroso. Era un hombre joven, pero mayor que Haji, de cabello alborotado castaño oscuro y ojos de color miel, de rasgos delicados pero a la vez firme, parecía una mezcla de japonés, aun así era bastante alto. El muchacho le pidió nuevamente que le dejara salir, pero el ojimiel no respondió, alejándose lentamente. 

-Oiga! Sáqueme de aquí!- 

-Mi nombre no es 'oiga' es Nishatusta Yoshitatsu- lo reto, tirando el cigarrillo –Y no te voy a dejar salir, animal- 

Haji gruño y trato de empujar los barrotes de hierro sin éxito. Animal? Era un sirviente, pero también un humano! Y ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza para nada. Nisha, Nisha? Hmm le resultaba conocido, sin embargo no parecía ser un conocido suyo. Un niño se había quedado mirándolo y Haji le gruño molesto a lo que el pequeño salio corriendo asustado. Escucho risas y Nisha había vuelto donde el. 

-Después dices que no eres un animal- 

-No se había ido usted?- lo reto el muchacho, inquieto en la jaula –Y de que se ríe?- 

-Ah los jóvenes de hoy…- suspiro acercándose y metiendo la mano por el espacio que había entre barrote y barrote, acaricio el mentón de Haji –bello como siempre _mon amour!_- 

Haji se alejo como si de electricidad se tratase y el hombre lanzo una carcajada y sonrió al muchacho. No lo conocía tanto como para que tomara esa confianza con el, pero Nisha parecía conocerlo bastante, era como si lo hubiera visto antes y no recordaba. El hombre volvió a sonreírle, esta vez mostrando levemente sus blancos dientes, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se las mostró a Haji, burlándose a la ves, que infantil era ese tipo! Al ver que el muchacho ya no le prestaba atención dejo la sonrisa, abriendo seriamente la puerta de la jaula para que saliera. Haji lo hizo rápidamente e intento escapar, sin embargo, el hombre fue más rápido y lo sostuvo de un brazo con fuerza. Trato de resistirse o golpearlo, pero no podía, el otro era mucho más fuerte. Lo llevo hasta una pequeña carpa de tonos rosas, extraña desde afuera, mas lo era por dentro: plumas por todos lados, ropas extravagantes, aroma a rosas y esta de más decir que todo esto era rosa. Incluso el tipo que lejos de serlo, estaba usando vestimentas rosas. 

-Antoine, Dale ropa al muchacho!- ordeno Nisha, tratando de mantenerse lo mas lejos posible del 'rosado' 

-Ay _peggo coggazón_, no te alejes tanto que no_ mueggdo_- sonrió Antoine, hablando con un tono agudo y el acento francés bien marcado –Y quien es este chico lindo?- 

-Uno que encontramos ayer- respondió –Preséntate, mal educado- 

-Mi nombre es Haji- respondió de mala gana. 

Dejo solo al muchacho y el pobre tuvo que acompañar a Antoine, quien iba de un lado al otro con esos movimientos femeninos que hacían poner nervioso a Haji. Típico rubio de ojos claros afeminado que adora vestir de manera elegante y extravagante. El encargado de la ropa de los artistas en la feria. Canturreaba una alegre canción mientras escogía las prendas para Haji, siendo este el mas afectado al verlas, rosa, rosa, rosa! No le sentaba muy bien ese color. Cuando intento escapar, Antoine lo detuvo llamándolo y ofreciéndole una camisa muy parecida a la que tenía ahora, a diferencia que no estaba destrozada. Agradeció la prenda y el hombre insistió en que se la pusiera delante de el para poder ver como le quedaba, el joven se negó a toda costa con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero por mas que se negara tuvo que hacerlo bajo la mirada amable del rubio. Era extraño, pero lo prefería antes que Nishatusta, que más raro había sido. 

En el Zoológico, todos estaban incómodos, preocupados. Se habían dado cuenta de la falta de la presencia de Haji en seguida. Un grupo de criados se ofreció para ayudar en su búsqueda al señor Joel, partirían a caballo. El anciano tuvo que discutir un largo rato con Saya para que le obedeciera, seria muy peligroso si salía con ellos. Sin embargo, después de que salieron, a escondidas ensillo a Canguro y partió rápidamente, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras se preocupaba por Haji. Galopo por un tiempo, pero comenzaba a sentirse cansada de repente, parpadeaba rápidamente y respiraba con dificultad. Bajo del Pura Sangre y descanso un momento, cuanto se había alejado del Zoológico? No mucho, pero aunque temía perderse no perdió mas tiempo, volvió a montar el caballo. Galopaba todo lo que podía, quería encontrar a su sirviente rápido. No le importo pasar dos días sin casi nada de comida y poco agua, tampoco le importo rasparse varias veces con las ramas de los árboles ya que se curaba en un segundo, menos importancia le dio al sermón que Joel le dedicaría al enterarse que había salido sola y tan lejos. Al contrario de la Dama, daban alimento y agua de sobra al muchacho, pero este no quería nada, solo que lo dejaran ir de una vez. Nisha se acercaba de vez en cuando, haciéndole burla con las llaves de la jaula, fumando un cigarro o simplemente sonriendo de una manera cínica. 

-Mas de dos días y aun no me recuerdas- se quejo el hombre 

-No lo he visto en toda mi vida- se defendió el muchacho –Como para recordarlo! Me encierra aquí como un animal- 

-Ha! Nishatusta Yoshitatsu! En la feria de Moscú, Rusia. Por Dios! Tan difícil es recordarme? Además, hace un poco más de un año fui a visitar el Zoológico en Burdeos, no puedo creer que no te acuerdes- 

Haji lo medito un segundo, había ido a Rusia solo una vez por un tiempo con sus padres en la feria. Nishatusta… Nishatusta… Ah! La feria de Moscú, en esos tiempos Nisha solo era uno de los tantos vagabundos del lugar al igual que Haji y no tenia el cabello tan oscuro ni tan corto, mucho menos la gran postura que llevaba. Aun esperaba su respuesta y el joven le sonrió admitiendo que lo recordaba. Nisha festejo que lo recordara, pero no lo dejo salir de la jaula. 

-No, no, vas a tener que esperar- lo reto –Pero bueno, dime que has hecho en todo este tiempo!- 

Habían sido amigos durante su corta estancia en el país ruso. Pero nunca lo había vuelto a ver hasta ese día, a excepción de la supuesta visita al Zoológico, de lo cual Nisha explico mas tarde que solo habían sido unos momentos. Algo molesto en la jaula, le comento con pocas palabras que vivía allí desde que era mas joven y evito tocar el tema de su Ama, porque después de un tiempo, había escuchado que Nisha era el que conquistaba a todas, pero el hombre la nombro con una sonrisa que escondía algo mas. Se irrito ante tal gesto y el m­ayor solo rió en respuesta. 

-No te pongas así hombre! No te la robare, si es lo que piensas, solo estoy esperando- 

Esperando que? Que lo matara si salía de esa jaula, seguramente! Le molestaba que Nishatusta se la pasara dando vueltas junto a su pequeña prisión después de cada función. 'Comandante Nishatusta Yoshitatsu asesinado con una cuchara en la garganta' Sonaba bien, pero no dejaba de ser un crimen, se decía el joven. Llego la noche del cuarto día en su jaula y no había tocado aun su comida. Pensó que seria buena idea dormir, tanto mal humor y preocupación le habían hecho cansar. Cerró los ojos y cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño escucho cascos dar contra el suelo, un caballo galopando, pero no le llamo mucho la atención, era normal eso en la feria. Sin embargo, el estruendo producido por el animal se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca y no pudo evitar fijarse, vio que un gran caballo oscuro cruzaba el camino principal y sobre el, su Ama. 

-Saya!- la llamo emocionado. 

Se detuvo bruscamente, busco con la mirada y cuando lo diviso bajo rápidamente del caballo y corrió a la jaula. Justo en ese momento Nisha se encontraba vigilando a lo lejos al muchacho y sonrió al verla, ya podría soltarlo. Pasó los brazos fuera de la jaula abrazándola como podía, le acaricio el rostro preocupado y volvió a abrazarla. 

-Me cree, no? Yo no tome el reloj de Joel- 

-Lo se- 

La había extrañado tanto que no pudo resistir la tentación de regalarle un beso, el cual Nishatusta interrumpió riendo, jugando con las llaves de la jaula -Respiren! Respiren! Que no podía esperar a que lo dejara salir, señorita?- Los reto de una manera divertida. Los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, sonrojados. Nisha se presento a la Dama y dejo salir a Haji, el cual no dudo en salir para estrechar fuertemente a Saya entre sus brazos. 

-Bien ya te puedes ir Haji- sonrió Nisha. 

-No hubiera sido mas fácil liberarme antes!- lo reto Haji –Por que esperaste tanto?- 

-En realidad, esperaba a la joven. Al principio no pensé que seria posible que viniera tan lejos a buscarte, había comenzado a decepcionarme y sin embargo, esta noche está aquí, habiendo cabalgado hasta encontrarte- respondió el hombre, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los mas jóvenes –Vales mucho amigo mió y te he tomado cariño a pesar de que estuvimos cerca poco tiempo. Quería saber si esta señorita aquí presente era capaz de tanto por ti, creo que si te merece, valió la pena estar encerrado cuatro días, no!- 

No! hubiera sido mas fácil NO encerrarlo! De repente sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza, Saya le había clavado un puño sin piedad, a lo que Nisha comenzó a masajearse la zona golpeada con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. Cruel! Pobre de Nishatusta, que 'he hecho tanto por ustedes!' Antoine insistió en que se quedaran para poder ver la función de esa noche y que la pasaran allí, de todas formas los carruajes estarían disponibles en la mañana. Había tanta gente que solo pudieron ver el número del comandante Yoshitatsu con el tigre que había atacado a Haji. Al día siguiente, con lágrimas por parte de Antoine e insinuaciones yaoistas por parte de Nisha, se despidieron y partieron lentamente. No es que fueran… Ehm, 'eso' simplemente eran extravagantes, pensaba el muchacho. 

-Sigo pensando en ello… Quien haría algo como eso? Digo, tomar el reloj de Joel y culparme a mi- suspiro Haji –No creo que le haya hecho algún mal a alguien, me querían fuera del Zoológico. Supongo que debería…- 

-Joel también ha salido a buscarte, porque tiene dudas, cree en ti… Por eso ya no hablemos del tema- lo callo la Dama, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Haji. El hizo silencio y le acaricio el cabello, sonriendo levemente. Canguro formaba parte del dúo de caballos que tiraban del vehiculo, así que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Un día mas pasaron fuera antes de llegar al Zoológico, al llegar, Joel evito las explicaciones y le pidió disculpas por haber dudado de el y por echarlo de esa manera. Olvido sermonear a Saya, comentando que un sirviente había tomado su reloj e hizo que culparan al muchacho, cosa que era mentira, muchos decían que el señor Amshel quería echar al muchacho de esa manera. Todo había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad con tanta rapidez como había empezado. Día duro al festejar la llegada de los jóvenes. Haji no ceno con todos esa noche, lo que preocupo un poco a Saya, no quería molestarlo así que simplemente se preparo para irse a la cama, pero no pudo dormir, ya que un goteo le llamaba la atención, provenía del lago. Por el balcón, con cuidado, salio y se encamino al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, seguramente seria Haji jugando con el agua como un niño. Bueno, si jugaba en el agua, pero no era un niño. Llevaba los pantalones arremangados al igual que las mangas de la camisa. Se acerco tratando de hacerlo en silencio, pero Haji la escucho y le sonrió invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Siguieron en silencio, jugando con los pies en el agua. 

-Sabes nadar?- 

-Un poco y usted?- 

-No…- respondió apenada. 

Haji se puso de pie y tomando impulso así, se metió de un salto al agua. Al salir enfrento a su Ama, tomándole un brazo y tirándola con el, mientras reía al hacerlo. Del susto se abrazo al cuello de Haji fuertemente y furiosa lo reto, pero el no parecía enojado, mas bien divertido. Le reprocho también, por haber mojado su pijama. Que importa, dijo el, de todas formas se veía hermosa. Ante el comentario se sonrojo levemente, retándolo otra vez. De 'castigo' la llevo mas lejos de la orilla, sin importarle los gritos de enojo de Saya, le hacia tanta gracia. Soltó su cintura y ella se agarro más fuerte de su cuello. 

-No tengas miedo, respira hondo y trata de no soltar todo el aire sin ahogarte, mueve los pies y los brazos, no te desesperes con eso solo lograras hundirte- Explico con voz baja y suave. Saya obedeció con un poco de miedo aun, pero no debía desesperarse. Dejo su cuello lentamente y se dejo llevar. El muchacho sonrió cuando lo logro pero ahora venia la parte mas complicada: Nadar. Igualmente ni tuvo que enseñarle, por si sola lo aprendió e incluso ya ni miedo tenía, se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Haji le removió algunos cabellos del rostro y de ellos las gotas de agua escapaban y terminaban en su rostro, esto le hacia ver mas hermosa aun, no podía resistirse a la tentación. Sintió que se apegaba mas a su cuerpo, por el susto o por el beso? Por las dos, seguramente. Comenzó a sentirse agitado y al separarse le costaba respirar. Ambos apenados se miraron y tomaron algo de distancia. 

-Será mejor que salgamos ya, es tarde- sugirió la Dama. Salio del agua rápidamente, haciendo que las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaran, apretó los puños, porque si los soltaba perdería todo su autocontrol. Empapada, con ese camisón completamente adherido al cuerpo por acción del agua al igual que su cabello, sumando la tenue pero clara luz de la luna que le daba un toque especial a cada una de sus facciones. Al sentirse observada de esa manera, intento apresurarse para volver a la mansión –Va—vamos…- Pero Haji no obedeció y cuando estaba por avanzar, le tomo un brazo sin hacerle daño, la atrajo hacia el. 

Se sentía pequeña e indefensa bajo su dominio, con uno de sus brazos rodeaba su cintura posesivamente y la apretaba contra su pecho, mientras que su otra mano la mantenía en su mejilla. Sus labios habían hecho contacto con los de su Ama, pero esta vez fue diferente, los fue separando de a poco y tímidamente con la lengua acaricio la suya. No podía describir exactamente lo que sintió, pero quien puede hacerlo? Eso si, fue una sensación placentera que no olvidaría nunca. 

Parecían niños traviesos que iban mojando todo en el camino escaleras arriba, ella corría con una sonrisa en el rostro escapando del muchacho que iba igual de sonriente. Reían por lo bajo, no querían interrupciones. Al llegar el cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco a la joven de una manera desesperada, volviendo a repetir ese toque tan placentero con su boca contra la de ella. A los tropezones ambos se movieron inconscientemente a la cama que normalmente ocupaban casi todas las noches, solo que esta vez no solo dormirían juntos… 

La recostó allí, colocándose sobre ella luego, soportando el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos para no aplastar a su Dama, volviendo a los besos que comenzó repartiendo por su mejilla para después devolver a sus labios. Era extraño, nunca habían actuado de esa manera y sin embargo en ese momento estaban comportándose así. Volvía a sentirse tan pequeña, tan indefensa, tan débil que necesitaba de la protección del muchacho, abrazo su espalda devolviéndole los cariños que le regalaba y por la necesidad de aire se separaron, avergonzados, sonrojados, que mas daba ya estaban allí demostrándose de a poco sus verdaderos deseos. En un momento, de una manera tan repentina se dirigió a su cuello, dejando un camino de besos cortos que luego fueron largos y acompañados de leves mordidas que hacían suspirar a Saya. Habían intercambiado papeles y recién se estaba dando cuenta, el estaba al mando, era el Amo y ella una simple sirviente bajo su dominio. Las manos de Haji comenzaron a jugar inquietas sobre su cuerpo, primero acariciando sus piernas con una suavidad tan propia de el, despacio y sin prisa, continuando en sus muslos y de paso retirando de a poco su húmedo pijama, hasta su cadera donde se detuvo para poder admirarla, no pidió permiso porque no lo necesitaba y retiro la prenda lentamente para no hacerle daño. Frágil, sensible, tierna, femenina… Mujer. Definitivamente era perfecta, al menos para el y sabia que bajo su mirada estaba avergonzada, seguramente tenia la idea de cubrirse con lo que tuviera al alcance, pero Haji tomo sus manos besándolas para seguir un camino a su hombro derecho, tan hermosa que era imposible resistirse a recorrerla con besos. Era el turno de Saya para retirar las prendas de Haji, pero de una manera torpe comenzó a desprender su camisa que se resbalaba entre sus dedos, a lo que el muchacho sonrió y trato de ayudarla en su tarea. No era un experto, ni ella, pero parecía estar marchando todo a la perfección. Volvió a entretenerse fundiendo su boca con la de ella y empezó a utilizar sus manos de una manera menos tímida, mas atrevida, más deseosa. Siguió con el recorrido a partir de su cadera a su cintura, recorriendo su vientre y siguió con todo su cuerpo, arrancándole suspiros y leves gemidos. 

-Haji- suspiro –Te amo…- 

Su voz de terciopelo, suave, escondiendo la pasión del momento. Deseosa y deseada, sensual, temblorosa. 'Yo también' fue su sincera respuesta. Se estremeció completamente cuando el muchacho siguió el laberinto de besos a su pecho hasta su abdomen, donde finalmente volvió a subir y le sonrió esperando a que terminara con su tarea de desvestirlo, cosa que para ella no era muy fácil, aunque esta vez quería hacerlo por ella misma. Acaricio su pecho y Haji sintió que el deseo aumentaba, la mano de Saya temblaba contra su piel y le provocaba una sensación muy agradable. Bajo su palma, la piel del muchacho se sentía mas calida de lo normal y fue descendiendo hasta su abdomen, llegando a la última prenda, retirándola de una vez, admirando el cuerpo de su sirviente, completamente descubierto y lo hizo sonrojar. La Dama acaricio su rostro y llego a su cabello, retirando también el lazo azul que lo recogía, dándole un aspecto más atractivo. Vaya que su sirviente era un excelente espécimen de humano 

-No te haré nada que no quieras- susurro el, volviendo a dejar besos en su mejilla. 

No, como podría quitarle la inocencia a esa criatura tan pura? No seria capaz, se arrepentiría toda su vida. Sin embargo, Saya lo atrajo a su propio cuerpo, abrazándolo, incitándolo y sintiendo hasta el más intimo músculo. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, dejo que la pasión lo guiara y se posiciono completamente sobre ella. Podía sentir la textura de su piel, como la seda, a diferencia de la suya, finamente áspera. Entrelazo sus manos con las de ella, pequeñas. Seguía lamentándose, sentía pena de quitarle tal inocencia, pero le hacia feliz saber que el seria el primero. Beso con dulzura su rostro y decidido se deslizo con un solo movimiento sobre ella, entrando solo un poco sin llegar a hacerle daño, aun no. Gimieron al contacto y repitió el movimiento hasta que tomando confianza intento empujar para poder entrar completamente. Saya gimió en una mezcla de placer y dolor, hasta unas pocas lágrimas llegaron a escapar de sus ojos ahora cerrados en una expresión de molestia que hizo preocupar a Haji, que tratando de mejorarlo, atrapo su boca con la suya cariñosamente. Un poco inseguro, continúo moviéndose hasta que estuvo completamente en el interior de su Ama. Acaricio su rostro, intentando relajarlo y secar las lágrimas que ya casi no derramaba. Sintió que la joven se acercaba a su oído y le rogaba 'Hazlo ya' con un tono apasionado, en parte travieso y poco común en ella. Nuevamente entrelazo las manos de ambos y respiro profundo para embestirla sin dificultad por primera vez y dejo escapar un gemido ronco, al igual que ella uno que no trato de contener. Una y otra vez, mas y mas rápido, perdiendo la timidez, dejándose guiar ciegamente por el deseo y el corazón. Arqueando la espalda por el placer que le producía, rasguñándolo, mordiéndolo, besándolo, aferrandose a la espalda del muchacho, nunca había sentido algo tan placentero, pero sabia que si no hubiera sido Haji, no lo habría disfrutado tanto. Nadie sabría regalar esos besos con tanto deseo y amor a la vez, entregar esas caricias con tanta suavidad y ternura, nadie mejor que el, podría poseerla con esa pasión tan entregada. Al sentir un movimiento brusco por parte del muchacho, se le escapo un gemido ahogado que lo hizo preocupar. 

-S—si duele… Puedo detenerme- 

Haji tonto. Podría morir si se detenía en ese momento, pobre muchacho que seguía siendo inocente, ese gemido no había sido de dolor sino que de puro placer y lo había malinterpretado. Fuego, fuego fue el nombre original de Haji en ese momento, atrevido, apasionado, arriesgándose, dejándose llevar. Le susurraba 'te amo' de una manera verdadera y a la vez incompleta, porque tendría que inventar palabras que no existen para explicarle lo que sentía por ella. Le susurraba 'eres hermosa' desde la punta de los dedos a los pies, desde su cabello y su rostro, hermosa niña que en sus brazos se hacia mujer. Y le susurraba 'nunca te vayas de mi' con una decisión sincera, como un deseo que quería cumplir a toda costa. Ambos seguían con el tinte rojo en sus mejillas, que aumento al sentir que estaban llegando al límite. Se encuentran sus ojos, se atrapan sus labios y fundidos en ese ultimo beso, sienten que no pueden mas gimiendo a la vez, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior al sentir que la calida esencia de Haji inundaba su interior. Poco a poco la respiración fue normalizándose y el joven sonrió, recostándose a un lado de su Ama. 

-Saya…?- No obtuvo respuesta, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. Estaba dormida –No te vayas esta vez, quiero despertar a tu lado- 

No le agradaba que cada vez que dormían juntos, tuviera que despertar solo. Quería tenerla a su lado esa mañana y todas las que le siguieran. Viendo que estaba refrescando, paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándola para que no sintiera frió. 

Se vio obligada a despertar, le molestaba la calida luz que entraba por la ventana, decidió levantarse y correr las cortinas. Se sentó restregando sus ojos con sus puños y se dio cuenta de que llevaba solo una camisa: La de Haji. Se sonrojo de pies a cabeza al recordar los hechos de la noche pasada y sonrió. Cuando se pregunto donde estaría él, sintió que un par de brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y la devolvían a la cama. Miro al que la había agarrado tan juguetonamente y con una leve sonrisa dormía. Acaricio su rostro suavemente para no despertarlo, pero no pudo evitar dar un vistazo por debajo de las sabanas que cubrían ambos y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que eso era lo único que lo cubría. Sin poder retenerlo, dejo escapar un suspiro que hizo despertar al muchacho y este apretó más su agarre. 

-Huh, perdón si te desperté…. S—será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación- 

-No…- discutió el muchacho –Prometiste que te quedarías esta vez- 

-Ah... Y-yo... Bu—Buenos Días…- murmuro ella, escondiéndose bajo las sabanas. El comenzó a reírse, que inocencia la de su Ama, le encantaba! –No te rías! Tonto!- 

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo aun riendo -Que haces con mi camisa? Vas a tener que devolvérmela!- 

-No! Haji, no! Tu… Tu… Pervertido!- lo reto abrazándose a si misma –No puedo creerlo! Eres de lo peor Haji!- 

A pesar de haberlo discutido, tuvo que devolverle dicha prenda y el festejo su victoria. Volvió a reír, pero esta vez mas fuerte, al ver que seguía abrazándose a si misma, dándole la espalda para evitar que la mirase. Con una de sus manos le acaricio la piel expuesta y ella se estremeció al sentir tal contacto. Al sentirla tan suave, no pudo evitar 'escribir' algo con su dedo. 

-J… e… t…. Je t'aime- pronuncio ella adivinando las letras, sonriendo inconscientemente al unirlas. Sintió que volvía a escribir con su dedo, pero le costo un poco mas entender esta vez o ella no quería entenderlo. El muchacho estaba muy entretenido haciendo eso y ahora esperaba que le respondiera. Bésame era la palabra, el pedido, la necesidad. Lo remarco varias veces sin respuesta por parte de su Ama, quien aun estaba avergonzada como para responderle, en ese momento se sentía nerviosa, incluso mas que la vez anterior, es como cuando estas enamorado y sientes nervios antes de ver a Esa Persona o cuando bromean sobre que estas tonto y también cuando tus amigos te hablan de tu novio y te sonrojas… 

Esa mañana el primero en darse cuenta de la alegría de Saya fue Joel, claro que sabia la razón, pero se ahorro los comentarios. Pensó en Haji, verlo tan alto le hacia pensar en lo pequeño que había sido hace tan poco tiempo. Suspiro al pensar, también, en lo poco que faltaba para su cumplir 72 años de vida, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Volvió a los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, mas bien a su diario, donde escribió rápidamente, se habían hecho grandes avances y ahora solo debía esperar los resultados. Palabras como 'Sangre' 'Raza' y 'Experimento' le hicieron cambiar ese semblante amable a uno sombrío. 

-Cambios? Noticias Buenas, malas…?- 

-Ah, Amshel- susurro el hombre en voz baja, casi tenebrosa –ha habido cambios, la buena: Ya ha habido un gran avance sobre Saya, solo hay que esperar. Pero cuando termine… Quiero que dejes en paz a esa criatura- Estaba harto de hacer aquello a escondidas, mintiéndole, examinándola de esa manera. Por Dios! Se decía, no eran dueños de su vida. 

Desconocedora de todo eso, Saya se encontraba abriendo el candado que mantenía cerrada la habitación que Diva ocupaba, cuando logro intento divisar a la joven que se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas de la prisión escondida bajo lo que se podría definir como una túnica. Supo que estaba asustada pero la consoló diciéndole que estaría con ella. 

-Gracias por la ropa, hermana Saya- agradeció la ojiazul 

-Si, bueno como te lo prometí, ya quite el candado… Iras a la fiesta de Joel, verdad? Y cantaras esa canción para nosotros!- 

Por supuesto que iría, estaba ansiosa por llegar a la fiesta y darles un 'gran espectáculo' a todos. Una vez que la Dama salio corriendo de allí, ya que no quería recibir sermones de Haji, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones cercana a la suya y con una fuerza increíble rompió el candado de esta. Arrugo la nariz, por el aroma a humedad que desprendía dicha prisión. El hombre que la ocupaba se acerco con pereza a la joven y arrodillándose frente a ella le tomo una de las manos dejando allí un beso. 

-Grigori… Es hora de jugar!- 

-Si eso es lo que deseas- 

En el momento del reencuentro entre Caballero y Dama, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que Haji se acercaba a ellos, buscaba a su Dama. Diva se relamió los labios, seria con el primero que se divertiría, le molestaba que Saya se la pasara hablando de ese sirviente, debía deshacerse de el primero que nada. Cuando éll apareció al pie de las escaleras la miro como si estuviera preocupado y se acerco sin decir nada. Diva sonrió cuando la confundió con Saya, pero no le respondió simplemente se acerco sonriente. 

-Eres una molestia!- Parecía disfrutar de lo que hacia, riendo alegre, festejando, atravesando el pecho del muchacho sin piedad con su brazo, moviendo la extremidad de modo que rotara entre el hueco que le había hecho. De una manera brusca retiro el brazo causante de tal herida y el muchacho aun consciente comenzó a temblar, no de dolor casi insoportable, sino que de miedo, ver reír a esa chica salpicando **su** propia sangre por todos lados le hizo sentir pánico. Qué hacia esa muchacha ahí? Por qué le había hecho eso? Por qué se parecía a su Ama? Por que **Grigori** estaba allí? Se suponía que le habían disparado años atrás. Pensó todo esto en un segundo antes de desplomarse en el suelo, inconsciente. Dejando la carcajada de lado Diva lo empujo con el pie, pero este no se movía -Bah… Que humano tan inútil, será mejor que vayamos a la fiesta de la que hablaba mi hermanita, a buscar mas niños y niñas para jugar!- Grigori obedeció sin discutir. 

En cambio, Amshel seguía discutiendo con Joel. No podía creer que el anciano se hubiera encariñado con ese monstruo que llamaban Saya. El mayor cerro su diario molesto, no estaba de humor como para soportar los 'No puedo creerlo, esto es inaceptable' de Amshel, sabiendo que era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana. Muchas veces sentía que el hombre que tenia enfrente no era ese asistente suyo con el que había comenzado el Zoológico, sabia que escondido bajo ese rostro permanecía una persona fría, cruel, mas de lo que el habría podido ser. Sin poder aguantarlo mas, se levanto de su asiento y dejo a Amshel atrás, sin embargo, este le llamo la atención. 

-Te recomiendo que te des prisa y vayas a ver como están tus invitados…- 

Joel se detuvo en seco. Escucho gritos provenientes de una mujer, luego de un hombre, finalmente de todos –Que… Que has hecho!- luego de eso, bajo hacia el jardín central y vio todo en llamas, al igual que varios cuerpos sin vida de sus invitados, otros corriendo y gritando. Que rayos había pasado! Escucho otro grito, mas desgarrador y desesperado que todos los que había oído, pero este provenía de la Torre. Preocupado y rogando no encontrar allí a Saya, se dirigió al lugar rápidamente. Lamentablemente al llegar allí, vio a la joven llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de su sirviente. 

-Joel! Sálvalo por favor!- le rogó, desesperada. El hombre trato de calmarse y pensar rápidamente, sabia de una solución y aunque no la aceptara mucho decidió que era la única salida. 

-Si no lo quieres perder… Dale tu sangre de boca a boca- le ordeno, entregándole un daga. 

-Mi… Sangre?- 

-Rápido Saya! Si muere ya no habrá remedio- la apresuro el hombre. Saya no dudo en utilizar la herramienta para abrirse una herida en la palma de la mano, de la cual sorbió su sangre y se la dio a Haji justo como el anciano le había explicado. Al ver la habitación abierta se pregunto donde se habría metido el cuerpo experimental, pero luego lo entendió todo, el fuego, los gritos, los cadáveres. Nuevamente bajo y corrió hacia la mansión, seguido de Saya quien aun preocupada por Haji se vio obligada a dejarlo para averiguar lo que sucedía. Una vez allí la escena no fue de lo más agradable… 

-Hermanita Saya!- exclamo con felicidad, la joven que sostenía restos de alguna dama de entre los invitados, le sonreía feliz. 

-E—eres… Diva?- Era la primera vez que le veía el rostro y era idéntica a ella. 

-Que significa esto Amshel! Creí haberte dicho que No liberaras el cuerpo experimental de la torre- lo reto Joel, enojado –Y te ordene que no dejaras salir por nada a este sirviente!- repitió, señalando a Grigori quien solo sonreía, ayudando a su Diva a alimentarse. 

-No digas esas cosas, yo no los libere… Fue Saya!- se defendió, señalando a la joven quien aun no podía creer en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Trato de explicarle a Joel, pero no podía, tartamudeaba y le faltaba el aire. 

-No quiero mas excusas! Amshel llévalos a la torre…!- Pero lo que decía era en vano. Ni siquiera los humanos podrían detenerla ya. En un arranque de furia saco su pistola y le apunto a Diva, aun sabiendo que eso no le haría daño. En ese momento la chica se encontraba saboreando algún órgano que había tomado de algún caballero, ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa a su hermana, a lo que esta sintió nauseas. 

-Que sucede? Te alimentas de eso todos los días, por mas que quieras hacerte pasar por una humana, sigues siendo un monstruo…- Antes de que pudiera terminar recibió un disparo por parte de Joel, quien se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que se recuperaba en un segundo, acaso…? –Si un chiroptero le da su sangre a un humano de boca a boca, este será transformado en un ser igual al chiroptero, como crees que comprobé mi teoría de los chevaliers? Claro que Grigori formo parte del experimento también- 

Sangre con la boca? Grigori vivía? Era un 'chevalier'? No entendía nada! 

-Entonces Haji…!- murmuro Saya 

-Haji? Ah! Lo mate recién!- anuncio Diva felizmente –Así y así, atravesándole el pecho, sufrió como un animal y salpicaba todo, fue muy divertido!- 

Esa, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Saya sintió un odio indescriptible hacia esa joven a la que le había tomado cariño en tan poco tiempo. De alguna manera la rabia y el odio se apropiaron de ella, provocando que actuara de una manera salvaje, atacara a todo lo que se interponía en su camino y perdiera toda noción de lo que hacia. Todo se puso negro, solo sabia que peleaba, atacaba y se defendía, poco le importaba la gente a su alrededor. Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta, el sol de la mañana era lo único que la acompañaba. Miro sus manos y vio sangre, por todas partes, en su cuerpo, en su ropa, en su rostro, en Su Boca. Asustada se defendía 'Yo no se nada! Yo no fui!' entre lagrimas y culpa, vio que Joel se encontraba bajo los escombros, apenas vivo. 

-Joel! Resiste- le rogó ayudándolo, luego sosteniéndolo en sus brazos 

-Y… el cuerpo experimental?- pregunto débilmente, pero Diva ya no se veía por los alrededores –Saya… **Mátala!- **le ordeno, en sus últimos alientos –Ustedes son hermanas, son parte de mi experimento… Son seres supremos llamados chiropteros, No hay que dejar que la gente sepa de esta sangre maldita! Cuando las encontré yo… Debí matarlas…- 

Joel estaba muerto… 

-Suéltame! Yo quería jugar con Saya y dejamos atrás a Grigori!- se quejaba la ojiazul, pataleando en el hombro de Amshel, quien la llevaba con gran agilidad, escapando. 

-Grigori nos estará esperando en otro lugar…. Además era demasiado peligroso pelear con Saya en ese estado, no puedo perderte por una cosa así- discutió, sacándole una sonrisa a la joven y ella se abrazaba a su cuello, confesándole que tenía un sueño el cual quería concretar. Mientras tanto en la torre, un confundido Haji se levantaba del suelo, buscando la herida de su pecho la cual ya no estaba. Pensó en su Ama y apresurado se dirigió a lo que serian los restos del jardín. 

-Saya? Que paso?- pregunto, preocupado. Pero ella no respondió, sino que le sonrió aun con las lágrimas en su rostro, manchado de sangre. 

-Perdón, Haji… Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón- se disculpo repetidas veces –Gracias por…. Decirme que soy 'hermosa'- 

Volvió a sonreírle y esta vez tomo una de las dagas de Joel que yacían en el suelo y de un solo movimiento corto su largo cabello. Quería parecerse lo menos posible a su hermana, no podía aceptar tener la misma apariencia. Sin embargo, el estruendo producido por el vidrio que ahora se hacia trocitos en el suelo, le hizo volver a la realidad… 

Se encontraba en su cama, al parecer había estado inquieta ya que sin querer había empujado la lámpara de la mesa, haciendo que cayera y se rompiera. Sudaba y las manos le temblaban, se toco el rostro y sintió que sus dedos se humedecían con las lagrimas. Había sido solo un sueño, uno que había estado teniendo desde la noche en que lo vio por última vez en el teatro, mas bien un recuerdo que le acechaba cuando más quería olvidarlo. Miro el reloj que tenía a un lado, 06:30 a.m. era temprano aun, pero ya no podría dormir más. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la ventana, abriéndola para que el aire fresco de la mañana entrara a su habitación. Sonrió levemente al ver el sol asomarse, eran en esos pequeños momentos en los que agradecía que Julia hubiera podido modificar las hormonas que regulaban su diapausa a un tiempo mucho menor que al de 30 años, lo habían logrado en parte gracias a la insistencia de Kai, quien quería mantenerla con ellos a toda costa, siempre diciendo que_ él_ volvería algún día y de una manera inesperada. Comenzó a cambiarse, reemplazando su pijama por su uniforme, había vuelto a la escuela ya que necesitaba distraerse. Aun siendo temprano, ya podía sentir el aroma al desayuno que Kai preparaba todas las mañanas, que lamentablemente solía quemar. Después del clásico 'buenos días' Saya no desayuno, haciendo preocupar a su hermano, entendía que estuviera triste por la falta de su Chevalier, pero debía alimentarse aunque fuera de su desayuno quemado. 

-Saya!- La llamo asomándose, segundos después de que ella salio –Él volverá, solo espera!- 

-Si… Gracias Kai- 

Empezaba a perder las esperanzas, más de tres meses sin el, ninguna noticia o prueba alguna de que estuviera vivo. Quizás solo debía seguir esperándolo porque le había hecho una promesa, hacia mucho tiempo, pero tenia que cumplirla… 

'_I will never leave you' _

* * *

Quizás no es para llorar, pero lo quería así de aguadito :P Ahora estoy un poco mas conforme con este final, espero que ustedes piensen igual n/n Y si, Nishatusta tiene un estilo parecido al de Nishi del manga Viaje Nocturno. 

En cuanto a la 'Escenita' u/u... No tengo comentarios :P Dirán si gusto o no! 

Este capitulo esta dedicado (y muchas gracias!) a **ginytah** porque si no me hubiera dado esa idea, no hubiera podido continuar! 

Y por ultimo, si, es el capítulo final como ya se habrán imaginado. Me entretuve bastante al escribirlo, pero ya llego a su fin...No desesperéis! Quizás llegue a escribir una pequeña segunda parte :D eso si, paciencia que tengo otros proyectirijillos en mente u.u 

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que siempre me dejan review :D Nos leeremos en otra ocasión!


End file.
